


Limerencia

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Actor Norman Reedus, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Hitman Andrew Lincoln, Hitman Jon Bernthal, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vouyerism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: Andrew es un HitMan, al que le encargan asesinar al reconocido actor Norman Reedus, quien nunca en su vida le ha hecho daño directamente a nadie, y quien vive felizmente con su unico hijo.





	1. Parte 01

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reversebang de @pathofunion :) nos tomo mucho publicarlo, pero al final lo logramos :D

****

 

****

 

 

 

****

 

El anormal aire de fatiga que le invadió repentinamente esa mañana fue lo que lo llevo a sumergirse en la tina por unos minutos, los ojos cerrados bajo el agua, con sus rulos flotando alrededor de su rostro como si fueran figuras etéreas que iban y venían en el umbral de la vida y la muerte. Él estaba acostumbrado a esas figuras, pero eso no impidió que cuando abriera sus ojos azul cielo y se fijara en ellos, se sobresaltada, saliendo del agua con un resoplido, vaciando sus narinas de agua. Se estremeció, fuera del agua, el mundo era un sitio helado.

 

Se sonrío entonces, el corazón martilleándole en los oídos, no importaba lo acostumbrado que estaba a las sombras en su vida, aun le tomaban por sorpresa, aun le hacían sobresaltarse como un niño que le teme a todo lo que se oculta en la oscuridad.

 

Irónico, cuando él sabe que el mismo representa todo aquello que da más miedo en la más oscura de las noches. Alguien con el poder de arrebatar una vida sin remordimiento alguno, sin mirar atrás, sin llevar la cuenta de cuantos cadáveres han caído a su alrededor.

 

Se siente tembloroso cuando se recuesta hacia atrás en la bañera, colocando su cabeza en el borde, con una mano llevando su mojado cabello hacia atrás, quitándoselo de los ojos fríos que se fijan en la ropa ensangrentada sobre la alfombra de esporas.

 

La sangre seca ha arruinado un traje de seis mil dólares, de corte ingles como gran parte de su vestuario, pero único en su clase, hecho a medida hace poco menos de tres semanas en una tienda oculta entre las Calles Varmington y Carmina Alliesi, en Westchester, media hora de estar de pie con un hombre bajo y calvo tomándole medidas y hablando de las últimas tonterías dichas por el actual primer ministro, mientras el dejaba que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en el encargo que debía llevar a continuación de la entrega del traje, que ocurrió hace dos días.

 

Dos días.

 

El maldito traje sangriento no había durado más de dos días, y ahora debía tirarlo al incinerador. Eso le hizo chasquear los labios, moviéndose con pesadez hasta enderezarse en la bañera, su espalda recta apoyada en el borde que estaba conectado a una pared de cerámica blanca. Con la mirada al frente, reparo en los detalles que el mismo había diseñado para tener su santuario hecho a medida. El espacio era de dos y medio por dos, que para ser un baño en Inglaterra era un sitio malditamente grande. Con la bañera de metro noventa debajo de la ventana rectangular de madera que se dividía en seis paneles de madera y vidrio opaco que daban a un cielo nublado y a la copa de otro edificio de residencias privadas. La bañera en sí, era bastante básica, de grifería dorada, y hecha de cerámica blanca, era amplia como para que un hombre de su tamaño entrara cómodamente sin necesidad de flexionar exageradamente las rodillas.

 

Usaba una tabla de madera de roble gruesa curada como una mesa que atravesaba la bañera para colocar su laptop, el café de la mañana, su celular y el periódico, hoy incluso tenía un Croissant relleno de queso crema y pavo hecho recientemente unas calles más allá y traído exclusivamente para el por un muchacho que no hizo mucho hincapié en la sangre en su cuello de camisa, ni en su estómago.

 

¿Cómo hacerlo?, si era un chiquillo que vivía de cada uno de los mandados y tareas que le encomendaba cualquiera en esa calle, por supuesto que no iba a cuestionar nada de lo que le daba de comer. Admitía que su discreción era una característica ampliamente valorada en un lugar, donde cada quien tenía sus asuntos, incluso algunos más turbios que otros, como era su caso.

 

Era generoso en las propinas, más incluso cuando adquiría algún "bono" por un trabajo bien hecho, porque la discreción y la lealtad eran difíciles de conseguir y porque sabía que el chiquillo, era el sostén de su hermana y su madre. Era despiadado, si, quizás un sociópata por la falta de culpa que acarreaba por sus acciones, pero sabía valorar el esfuerzo.

 

Se levantó, con la permisividad y suavidad que siempre le caracteriza cuando no está con alguno de sus encargos, con la misma calma resbalaron por su cuerpo las gotas de agua que antes le rodeaban y que parecían querer seguir adheridas a cada uno de sus músculos. Sonrío cuando el espejo del frente, le regresó el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Qué puede decir? Quizás era un poco narcisista.

 

Salió de la bañera y alcanzó uno de sus paños que había encargado tan suaves como fuera posible, porque su piel era un poco delicada para usar en ella cualquier material. Camino por la alfombra, una vez que estaba seguro que estaba medianamente seco y abrió la puerta, entrado al resto de sus aposentos.

 

Aún desnudo, disfrutando del suave aire acondicionado caliente que le rodeó de inmediato, lo había puesto en esa temperatura para ser capaz de moverse desnudo con facilidad.

 

Los sillones de un blanco y dorado tan espectaculares como suaves y cómodos le dieron la bienvenida a la sala, donde se preguntó qué podía hacer ese día, apenas iniciaba y sentía la tentación de regresar a sus sabanas de seda y dormir un poco más. Aunque pensó que quizás sería mejor ir a comprar algunas cosas.

 

Después de todo, no quería romper su rutina de dormir seis horas diarias, y mezclar el éxtasis producido por la rutina larga de ejercicios que le había tocado llevar a cabo en la mañana, estaba bien, se sentía bien, joven pese a que pasaba de los cuarenta, fresco, algo excitado por la libertad de cumplir con su rutina de estar en casa, sin ningún caso al que atenerse.

 

La falta de responsabilidad lo convertía en una persona muy diferente a la que era cuando estaba en el trabajo, razono echar al incinerador la ropa manchada de sangre, pero se entretuvo observando la sala de estar.

 

Tenía ganas de cambiar el tapiz, las tonalidades suaves y conservadoras de blanco y café, no le parecían ahora tan atractivas como cuando las había colocado, ahora le parecían impersonales, incluso sin vida. Siempre se había considerado una persona creativa y como tal necesitaba estar en constante cambio, en constante movimiento... en colores, en decisiones, en parejas...¡Oh sí!, más en este último punto nunca nadie le había parecido lo suficiente interesante y atractivo como para seguir a su lado hasta que la muerte les separe, eso no era de él, eso era demasiado monótono para su sanidad mental y en general, por eso no había aceptado de muy buena gana el trabajo que acaba de terminar, matar políticos estaba empezando a ser demasiado típico y normal para su gusto.

 

Necesitaba algo emocionante que le permitiera sentirse alguien distinto, pero no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar siquiera a moverse, la gente solo quería que acabara con diputados, con sucesores a cargos reales, él quería algo más simple. Como si alguien escuchara sus plegarias, el teléfono sonó.

 

Se acercó al celular que guardaba exclusivamente para el trabajo, lo tomo de donde lo había colocado encima de un pequeño taburete donde colocaba sus llaves, arma y demás cosas que cargaba en los bolsillos.

 

— Remitente desconocido. — dijo con diversión, su acento inglés revelando su verdadera nacionalidad. Estaba en casa, no necesitaba pretender ser un alemán o polaco, podía ser el mismo.

 

Apretó el botón de aceptación de la llamada y llevándose el teléfono a su oído, se quedó en silencio, al otro lado escucho una elegante y decidida voz de mujer. Algo le llamó la atención, algo había distinto, por lo que con un suave “Escucho” detuvo los múltiples “Hola” que la mujer repetía una y otra vez. Entonces hubo una pausa, en la que juro en que le escucho suspirar como algo parecido al oído y después continuó.

 

— Me dijeron que eras el mejor para esta clase de trabajo, necesito que… — se detuvo como si ella misma buscará la palabra más apropiada. — desaparezcas a alguien, es decir permanentemente.

 

— Esta bien, ¿de qué clase de persona estamos hablando? — quiso reír con la confianza de la mujer, se notaba que era la primera vez que hacia esto, puesto que ninguno de sus clientes regulares empezarían nunca pidiéndole el asesinato tan bruscamente, ellos primero comprobarían que él era la persona que buscaban. No sonaba para nada inteligente, y para ser mujer, sentía que era más algo pasajero lo que esta sentía.

 

— Tiene que ser discreto. — dice ella e incluso baja un poco la voz. — Tiene que ser perfecto, no se me puede incriminar en ningún aspecto. — advierte y escucha un poco de nervios en su voz, lo que ratifica sus sospechas que es bastante inexperta en este tipo de asuntos. — y hay que tener el doble de cuidado porque es una figura pública, muy pública.

 

— ¿Político?  — dijo, perdiendo de pronto todo interés. — ya no hago trabajo de políticos, son aburridos y son blancos fáciles. — agrego cuando escucho a la mujer tartamudear.

 

— No, no, no. — le escucha negar, incluso detenerse un segundo como si buscara la palabra correcta, en medio de los nervios que le habían invadido de pronto de forma más evidente. — Es un actor, de una serie del momento.

 

— Eso suena más interesante, ¿que hizo este actor para que alguien lo quiero muerto? — cuestiono, acercándose al enorme ventanal que daba a una sombría ciudad.

 

— ¿Es estrictamente necesario que conteste a esa pregunta? — pregunto, Andrew sospecha que sin importarle que sonara a la defensiva. — Es decir, lo importante debería ser que estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea.

 

— No realmente, así no funcionan las cosas, sí, hay un precio muy alto por esta clase de trabajo, pero me gusta escuchar las razones de mis clientes. La muerte es simple, pero sus causas siempre tienden a cuestionarse, nunca he asesinado a un inocente, y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora por una mujer tan descuidada.

 

La respiración al otro lado de la línea se hizo tan pesada, que Andrew pensó por un segundo que aquella mujer colgaría, pero en vez de eso el pesado ruido dio paso a una pequeña risa, que le hizo arquear una ceja y pensar que era la llamada de trabajo más inusual que había tenido nunca.

 

— Él era mi esposo, su recién adquirida fama fue lo que necesitaba para dejarme sin dinero y sin la custodia de nuestro hijo, me dejo desamparada como ni siquiera se le deja a un animal, por estar acostándose con todo lo que tenga un hueco y tenga la misma fama que él... nuestro hijo no me habla, quiero recuperar mi vida.

 

— Lo pensaré, nos reuniremos en Salah Mar en Westminder, mañana a las ocho de la noche. — indicó en un tono afable, en cualquier parte del mundo que está mujer se encontrará, llegaría a tiempo si tanto le interesaba que el realizara el encargo.

 

— Estaré ahí. — responde con determinación la mujer al otro lado de la línea y lo siguiente que escucha Lincoln es el sonido que indica que la llamada había terminado, tan abruptamente como había aparecido en primer lugar.

 

Sin embargo, sonrió, había algo tan interesante como extraño en esa situación, por lo que se perfilaba exactamente como lo que necesitaba.

 

 

Agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, cuando el chiquillo que le ayudaba con toda clase de encargos dejo el humeante y blanco té que tanto amaba sobre la mesa de vidrio templado que había comprado en alguno de los tantos países que visitaba. A sus sentidos llego no solo el olor del café, sino el de los pequeños bollos rellenos con crema pastelera que siempre le gustaba probar por las mañanas, cuando apenas el viento le forzaba a abrir un poco más los ojos por su constante movimiento.

 

Estaba sentado en la terraza de su apartamento, ahí donde el sol y el viento se ponían de acuerdo para hacerse con su presencia y hacer del lugar, algo extrañamente acogedor en la ciudad. En el suelo, en cada esquina, había unas macetas que llevaban elegantes y blancas flores que cada día –al menos cuando estaba en casa– se aseguraba de regar y abonar.

 

Extendió el periódico casi con disgusto, mirando que los primeros encabezados solo eran un ejemplo de lo que él consideraba violencia innecesaria y cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo en su lugar, una foto llamo su atención, este era su nuevo encargo, aquel que la mujer había descrito con tanto desprecio en la reunión del día anterior Norman Reedus.

 

Bastaba una mirada a esos ojos de zorro para darse cuenta de lo que la modelo le había contado, la mirada en Reedus hablaba por sí sola, la malicia se podía leer en cada una de las facciones de su rostro, aunque admitía que le parecía una lástima privar a un hombre tan bien parecido de su vida.

 

Nunca había visto ningún trabajo de él, no era un adepto de la televisión americana, prefería las series y dramas de la televisión inglesa, de toda la vida. Nunca había tenido razones para contratar cable, y siempre se mantenía informado de las noticias por el periódico. Sintió curiosidad de pronto de saber qué clase de actor seria, tal vez como Oliver Reed, al más puro macho encantador que a su vez vestía como un supermodelo todo el tiempo, o tal vez sería como John Hurt, que en realidad era suave; cualquiera que fuere su casta actoral, quería conocer que tan malvado podía llegar a ser.

 

El conocía muy bien la faceta de las mujeres que tendían a exagerarlo todo al cien por cien, había un tipo específico de fémina que le causaba repulsión, y era ese que se hacían ver como las víctimas totales y absolutas de la situación.

 

Dejo caer el periódico en la mesilla frente a él, y cruzo las piernas, contemplando el cielo parcialmente nublado de Westchester, sentía como la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer sus venas, y para cuando tomo la taza de té caliente con miel de almendras, las manos le temblaban de excitación.

 

Una sonrisa exuberante se puso en su rostro, cuando el líquido acaricio su garganta, es decir cuando el calor invadió todo su organismo, se giró sobre su silla y abrió lentamente su laptop.

 

Cuando el buscador se abrió paso en la ventana, dígito tecla por tecla el nombre de aquel joven, los resultado fueron tan múltiples que por un momento no supo por dónde iniciar, aunque un tráiler de esa extraña serie podría ser una buena idea.

 

No tenía nada atractivo, era vulgar, como todo lo que los americanos hacían en la televisión, aunque los comentarios se dividían en si la serie era solo gore o que tenía una trama profunda, él pensó de inmediato que sería la clase de arte que no miraría ni por un minuto.

 

Aunque su chico era el personaje favorito de la gran mayoría de los fanáticos del programa, con miles de fanáticas locas que le pedían sexo a gritos, a un hombre que ya pasaba sus cuarenta, si él fuera más joven seguramente haría lo mismo, porque como lo había dicho antes, Norman Reedus era atractivo a sus ojos.

 

— El nombre del hijo es Mingus, por Dios, que estaban pensando... — musitó, mirando entonces su correo, buscando si Albert le había enviado ya la información más completa y detallada de la que podía aparecer en cualquier medio sobre el actor.

 

Encontró un archivo encriptado y no le tomó mucho tiempo acceder.

 

Norman Reedus, había nacido — un poco cliché si le preguntaban — en Hollywood y posteriormente se había mudado a Los Ángeles. De alguna forma que no comprende, con doce años y en su opinión siendo un chiquillo se aventuró por ahí, conociendo varios países como Reino Unido y Japón, incluso España.

 

Artísticamente se desarrolló en varios ámbitos  como pintor, fotógrafo y escultor para distintos espectáculos, a la vez que trabajaba en una tienda de motos. Supone que eso quiere decir que al menos en ese momento de su vida sabía lo que era el trabajo duro, dado que para desarrollar su pasión debió trabajar como cualquier otra persona, aunque no está realmente seguro de ello.

 

Posteriormente se desarrolló, como modelo de marcas como Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, D'urban, Levi's y Lexus, entre otras. Sonrío, mientras leyó aquella parte y observo alguna de las fotos que resultado de ese trabajo,  aún joven era jodidamente atractivo, aparentemente esa sonrisa pícara de su rostro no era algo que había adquirido con los años, sino como algo natural.

 

Exquisitamente natural si le preguntan, pero no es algo en lo que debería estar pensando realmente. No con el tipo de trabajo que estaba empezando a plantarse, realmente, aceptar.

 

Era un poco fascinante, había algo fascinante en este hombre que no podía terminar de averiguar. No era su fama, no, había algo más, después de todo su prestigio era debido a únicamente dos papeles.

 

Aparentemente había empezado en la pantalla grande, en algún filme extraño encarnando a un tal Murphy MacManus en la película The Boondock Saints y su secuela. Después había asumido el papel de Daryl Dixon, en esa extraña trama de zombies vivientes, donde por su aparente "sensibilidad" y quien sabe que más, había cautivado a gran parte de la audiencia.

 

Aparentemente el papel había sido hecho para él.

 

Frunció el ceño, eso era curioso.

 

Debían de tenerle mucha estima los directores para eso, o al menos así era aquí en Inglaterra. Tal vez allá en América fuera algo mucho más común. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer su perfil de relaciones, pero solo se consiguió con que había salido con dos chicas en toda su vida, su novia de preparatoria, y su exesposa, quien lo había llamado para que lo asesinaran. Era sin duda un comportamiento muy extraño.

 

Se preguntaba qué era lo que de verdad había hecho este hombre, ¿acaso le llenaba la cabeza a su hijo de ideas sobre su madre? Eso parecía, porque las fotografías de Mingus Reedus con su madre eran tan pocas que daba lastima.

 

Tal vez llevaban una relación más privada. No lo sabía, aun debía hackear la cuenta de Facebook del chiquillo, lo que le tomaría solo unos minutos. Los adolescentes eran tan fáciles.

 

Siempre estaban contando todo por sus redes sociales, exponiendo sus sentimientos y sus gustos, claro y si tenía en cuenta que era el hijo de un hombre tan carismático, como Norman Reedus aparentaba ser, suponía que le gustaba ser el centro de atención y tener tantos seguidores como pudiera, de esos que reían cualquier cosa que hacías. Sin embargo, aun cuando revisar las redes sociales del menor, pudiera arrojar alguna información más, aun se encontraba algo contrariado a la vez que fascinado. No sabe porque, pero le apetecía acercarse de una forma distinta esta vez en lugar de simplemente apretar el gatillo desde lejos, quizás porque en la información que estaba abierta en internet, la que había recolectado de manera privada y lo que le había informado aquella mujer, dejaban alrededor de ese hombre, un gran pero gran misterio.

 

Y él amaba los misterios.

 

Oh, esto sería un trabajo refrescante, además, podría viajar a América y probar que podía hacer su trabajo igual de bien.

 

 

 

 

Carlos Ferguson le recibió en el aeropuerto con un cartel que rezaba "El Holandés Errante", se rio de su viejo apodo, que le devolvió recuerdos de cuando había estado en el ejército holandés hace muchos años ya, cuando las fotografías aun salían borrosas y cálidas, a veces carentes de color. Le saludo, mientras su viejo amigo le comentaba lo bajo que habían caído

 

Michael Cudlitz, un viejo amigo de la guerra —de las tantas en las que participo—le recibió en el aeropuerto con un cartel que rezaba ""El Holandés Errante"", se rio de su viejo apodo, que le devolvió recuerdos de cuando había estado en el ejército holandés hace muchos años ya, cuando las fotografías aun salían borrosas y cálidas, a veces carentes de color. Le saludo, mientras su viejo amigo le comentaba lo bajo que habían caído los grandes.

 

El pelirrojo era fiel al ejército rojo, siempre lo había sido, pero por alguna razón, había acabado viviendo aquí en donde el Capitalismo tenía su guarida en lugar del sitio de nacimiento del comunismo, Andrew había venido pocas veces aquí a los Estados Unidos, usualmente para reunirse con viejos amigos que habían migrado. Tristemente, aquí se conseguían judíos por montón, lo cual era el motivo principal por el que no le gustaba venir. "

Michael le ofreció un lugar donde quedarse, pero como debían moverse a las afueras de Washington donde estaban los estudios actualmente, Lincoln decidió que alquilaría una vieja cabaña que estaba cerca del sitio, y lo mejor, estaba disponible.

 

Su amigo me ayudo a llegar, y más importante, fue su tapadera para visitar a Norman.

 

— ¿Quién creería que el recto Andrew se convertiría en un HitMan? Deberían hacer una película de tu vida. — dijo, alzando su copa de cerveza añejada alegremente, mientras los ojos de Andrew deambulaban por el sitio, cayendo una vez más en el sujeto que lo había traído aquí.

 

Por un momento Andrew le miro con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos celestes, casi pudo ver algo parecido al cinismo combinado con algo de malicia deslizando en cada rincón de su mirada, lo que le hizo confirmar, que su amigo de prácticamente toda la vida, realmente disfrutaba aquello en un modo insano.

 

— Los  veteranos, cuya habilidad de matar ya no es valorada en momentos de paz tenemos que ganarnos la vida de alguna forma ¿No crees?

 

— Pues a mí me va bien en el negocio de la carga pesada, manejo una grúa y soy feliz. — se encogió de hombros, girándose lo más disimulado posible hacia el hombre en la barra. — Es bonito, ¿tienes que matarlo?  Me gusta esa serie.

 

Andrew río, llevó su mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda para ajustar un poco el botón de la camisa de manga larga que tenía puesta — Algunos de nosotros necesitamos algo más que el dinero — comentó, de lejos, sin llevar realmente su mirada hacia él puede escucharle reír, frunciendo el ceño, admite que le disgusta un poco el sonido — Y bueno, hay algo diferente en este caso, algo más emocionante.

 

— No le veo nada de emocionante, esperaras a que el sujeto salga del bar y le pegaras un tiro. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de atacar el plato de alitas y aros de cebolla que había pedido.

 

— Claro que no. — Mira con una mueca el pseudo-té que acaba de servirle una americana que está seguro intento que viera sus pechos por la forma en que se inclinó — Por primera vez la información que tengo es un poco contradictoria, no sé realmente si merece esa bala, así que cambiare un poco mi estrategia esta vez.

 

— ¿Que harás?  — cuestiono, aunque no se entendió muy bien lo que decía, puesto que tenía la boca llena.

 

— Diablos, algunos hábitos de occidente han pasado a ser parte de ti ¿No? — Dijo, con evidente disgusto en su voz para después agregar. — Me infiltrare. — saboreo cada sílaba, disfrutando como su amigo arqueaba una ceja, confundido.

 

— Olvidas que soy de descendencia irlandesa, pero toda la mitad de mi familia está aquí. Bueno, mi vieja madre, pero es todo lo que tengo. — se encogió de hombros y continuó comienzo. — 'demás, tu no sirves infiltrándote.

 

— ¿Que? — ríe, mientras parte el pequeño extraño postre que le acaban de poner al frente. — Solo lo dices por aquella vez en que nos infiltramos juntos, no es justo juzgar a partir de una sola experiencia.

 

— Claro que no. — intenta defenderse.

 

Andrew no dice nada porque justo en ese momento, Norman Reedus se pone de pie, exhibiendo parte de su estómago cuando se estira para acomodar sus huesos que está seguro crujen. Es toda una visión, entiende porque el hombre es bastante famoso.

 

— ¿qué vas a ser esta vez? ¿Un groupie?

 

 

 

 

Después de dejar a Mingus en casa de un amigo se había sentido un poco solo y había entrado, prácticamente, arrastrando los pies a su apartamento  — ese que había diseñado especialmente a su gusto con largos pasillos alfombrados con un material de lana que el mismo había elegido porque aislaba tanto el calor como el frío y ayudaba junto con el aire a acondicionado a mantener una temperatura neutra, de color rojo vivo que combinaba perfectamente con las paredes de una tonalidad blanca suave — quizás un poco desordenadamente se había quitado los zapatos y luego, la camisa, sus hombros firmes al descubierto dieron paso a unas piernas similares cuando se quitó los pantalones, quedándose solo en bóxer y dejando todo en el suelo.

 

Camino, sintiendo una sensación graciosa en sus pies por el fino material de la alfombra y admirando las lámparas y la tonalidad de luz que había elegido para que el lugar estuviera siempre iluminado, dado que por alguna extraña razón, la luz extra y permanente le hacía sentirse menos solo. Desde el divorcio había pasado frecuentemente por momentos así, aunque también momentos en que no podía hacer nada más que sonreír, estaba en la cúspide de su carrera, interpretando un papel complejo y fascinante, teniendo la libertad creativa a su vez de asumir otros proyectos.

 

Pasó por el jardín colgante que había hecho con una estructura alta de madera sólida, de donde estaban colgadas muchas plantas diferentes, rodeadas de bulbos de luz que iluminaron la sala comedor, donde se sentó a tomar sus sandalias de conejo.

 

Se las puso y se dejó caer en la silla que usaba para practicar sus líneas, siempre le había funcionado, desde que la había usado en aquel sucio apartamento lleno de cucarachas antes de obtener la inspiración para hacer algo por su vida.

 

Porque no siempre había tenido todo lo que le rodeaba, claro que no, había un momento en que solo una vieja mochila, sus cuaderno de diseño y miles de ideas y sueños  le habían acompañado cuando dejó su hogar, cuando sintió la necesidad de conocer el mundo.

 

Esperaba que Mingus no tuviera que pasar por muchas de las cosas que le habían hecho a él una persona tan distinta a los demás, a veces consiguiendo difícil sentir que pertenecía a un lugar.

 

Entonces, se rio de su mismo, es taba siendo un tanto deprimente. Tonterías. Tenía la casa para sí solo después de un mes de tener a su niño allí, haciendo cosas de adolescentes.

 

Sonrío y su cabello largo se movió cuando dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía que llevarlo algo largo por la serie, pero no le incomodaba, por el contrario, le daba un aire diferente que él había empezado a identificar como Daryl, ese papel que estaba debajo de su piel, que era la máxima representación de su necesidad de creatividad.

 

Por eso sonrío, tenía lo que siempre había deseado e incluso más, era tan libre para diseñar como para actuar y tenía a Mingus con él, su ángel había decidido quedarse con el después del divorcio. Eso era algo que le hacía inmensamente feliz, se levantó y se sirvió un poco de vino, apresurándolo por su garganta con fuerza.

 

Pronto se sentía con la necesidad de simplemente dormir hasta que la noche pasada. Había sido un día duro, filmando como Daryl que era emocionalmente difícil, y manejando su motocicleta por dos horas completas.

 

Para poder filmar los cortos que estaba subiendo en internet.

 

De pronto, su atención fue atraída por la luz parpadeante de la contestadora, pero más importante que eso, vio la caja colocada a un lado. Una caja brillante con un lazo de regalo que resplandecía con las luces. Frunció el ceño. Mingus se había ido con él en la mañana, por lo que no había nadie que hubiera podido meter esa caja en su hogar.

 

Sintió un escalofrío.

 

Poniéndose de pie de inmediato y alcanzando la botella de vino.

 

Esta vez dio un sorbo descuidado, directo de la botella, sin importarle que un poco de líquido escapara de la comisura de sus labios y bajara por su cuello porque lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la caja delante de él, subió una de sus manos y tomo un extremo del lado, desatándolo.

 

Frunció el ceño cuando el cordón cayó a un lado, y enseguida paso a darle unos golpecitos a la caja, por si algo desagradable salía. Nada se movió por un segundo, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar un sonido distante, que se multiplico pronto, cuando el primer gusano salió de la caja sin que el levantara la tapa, tuvo un mal presentimiento, que paso muy rápido.

 

— Seguro es alguna broma.

 

Claro que era una broma ¿Que más podía ser?, seguramente alguno de los amigos de su hijo, quiso pasarse de listo, seguramente por alguna tonta apuesta o algo así, era normal en adolescente, siempre estar en algo nuevo y con ello probar que eran alguna cosa, el mismo había hecho muchas tonterías por cosas así.

 

Tomó la caja y caminando un poco al bar que dividía elegantemente la sala de la cocina, encontró el basurero, donde tiro la caja sin más. Hablaría con su hijo cuando regresara, solo para ratificar que era una broma.

 

Pero entonces, el golpe hizo que temblara algo dentro de la caja y se activará un mensaje de voz que le dejo helado en el sitio.

 

“Norman, Normy, Norman.”

 

La letanía continuó por unos segundos más, una voz profunda, con un eco macabro que le hizo girarse y mirar la papelera.

 

“Luces hermoso cuando llegas del trabajo... Y esa gota de vino que se pierde en tu cuello, tan sucio, tan excitante...”

 

Cuando el sonido empezó a desaparecer, cuando las palabras se diluyeron una a una, hasta aparentar que la grabación se había detenido o más bien dañado, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

 

No era una broma y si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que lo fuera, era demasiado macabro. Además ¿Cómo demonios sabían que esa gota había resbalado por su cuello? "

 

Se tocó el cuello, y metió la mano en la basura, pero de pronto, se sintió asqueroso el movimiento de los gusanos en sus manos, y un escalofrío le recorrió, podría ser una broma o podría ser una amenaza, de todas formas, él tenía que llamar a alguien.

 

Sí era sincero consigo mismo, no le interesaba mucho su seguridad, sino la de su hijo y por eso no podía tomar ningún riesgo, más sobre algo que no estaba seguro que significaba y aunque hasta ahora sucedía, no quería tomarlo simplemente como un hecho aislado como habían hecho algunos amigos y despues se habían arrepentido.

 

“Cuida tus espaldas”

 

De pronto maldijo, no estaba asustado de un idiota. Metió la mano en la caja y estrato con una mueca lo que se encontraba cubierto de gusanos en el interior, un Walkie—Talkie, quiso reír, pero pronto se sintió sumamente inseguro. Quien le estuviera jugando esta broma debía de estar muy contento con causarle escalofríos, porque por lógica debía de estar muy cerca y además vigilándole.

 

Apago la frecuencia y enseguida marco a su mejor amigo, si había alguien que sabía que hacer era él.


	2. Parte 02

 

 

Estaba lloviendo cuando Helena Christensen entro en el apartamento de Norman, contemplo primero la figura de su ex esposo apoyado en la puerta que daba a la cocina con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se presentaba gracias a la altura del edificio donde estaban, aunque no era un enorme ventanal, aun así el resplandor del sol entre las nubes negras de lluvia era encantador.

 

Sintió envidia entonces, una punzada que se acrecentó cuando vio a su hijo, acurrucado en el pecho de su padre, si ella no hubiera alcanzado hacia ellos nunca hubiera notado que Mingus estaba delante de él. El chico, para ser tan alto como su padre podía hacerse muy pequeño.

 

Carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

 

— Lenita. — dice Norman con cariño, mientras su hijo se separa con una expresión más seria que la de su padre, una que encuentra cierto reflejo en la suya hasta que se fuerza a sí misma a sonreír y que su cuerpo no refleje la molestia que siente por el invasivo abrazo que su ex esposo la envuelve.

 

— Norman, me alegra tanto verte bien. — dijo cuando este la soltó por fin, dejándola respirar, y más que eso, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi propuesta de un guardaespaldas, yo tengo el perfecto para ti. — ella sabía que sonaba un poco sospechosa, pero se sentía ansiosa, sudaba a mares.

 

Sin embargo, no fue Norman quien la viera detenidamente y se diera cuenta de cómo su mirada se movía de un lado a otro, alerta o incluso, de cómo su voz por momentos adquiría un tono inseguro, no, fue su hijo, que arqueo una ceja y llevo una mirada interrogante a su padre.

 

— No me mires así — dice Norman, caminando hacia la cocina y dejando el pequeño cigarro sobre el cenicero en forma de mano de zombis que le habían regalado en el set, mientras se servía un poco más de vino — Tu madre y yo hablamos que sería bueno tener a alguien cuidándonos, es solo precaución.

 

— Entonces vas a meter un extraño en casa para que nos cuide de otro extraño. — Mingus se quejó, su suave voz llenando la sala mientras intentaba aparentar madurez al. Cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. — no le veo la lógica, ni el beneficio. Madre, ¿cuánto hace que conoces a este hombre?

 

— Casi de toda la vida. — responde ella, llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla de su hijo que solo profundiza su mueca de molestia pero no hace nada para apartarla porque su padre está ahí.  — Es un viejo amigo que se dedicó a esto y es realmente bueno, sabes que no les pondría en manos de cualquiera. 

 

— Si, como esa niñera que conseguiste cuando te fuiste de fiesta con Christina y Marjorie. — Reclamo el niño, mirando luego a su padre. — creo que deberíamos mudarnos, no decirle a nadie a donde vamos, eso podría funcionar, papá.

 

Papá, si, Norman era "papa" y ella era solamente "Madre", sin ningún cariño.

 

— Por dios, Mingus realmente deberías olvidar eso. — dice ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo lo posible para no decir nada más. Pese a que su único hijo hace una mueca que parece ser solo la antesala de lo que tiene planeado contestarle.

 

  — Sabes que debería olvidar...

 

— Por favor. — dice Norman, suspirando y tomando un poco más de vino, interrumpiendo a propósito cualquier indicio de cualquier. — Campeón, sabes que no puedo mover toda la producción de la serie, solo porque alguien ha estado dejando con insistencia amenazas en nuestras puerta, podría ser incluso solo alguna fan trastornada, algo inofensivo, pero... por ti, tu madre y yo decidimos este guardaespaldas, tú eres quien más nos preocupas.

 

— Yo estoy bien, no es conmigo el problema, es contigo. — replicó de inmediato, recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de su padre, lo que le hizo suspirar. — bien, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a este sujeto?

 

— Norman, Andrew es excelente en su trabajo, es muy profesional en lo que hace, ha sido agente del gobierno inglés y fue al ejército, es muy disciplinado, quizás afecte un poco tu rutina, pero ya sabes cómo son estas situaciones.

 

— Mientras no me despierte por las mañanas. — dice, sonriendo de nuevo, apenas su hijo ha desistido de iniciar una pelea su expresión severa ha desaparecido en tiempo récord — Así que Andrew... — repite y el y su hijo llevan su atención al expediente que ella pone sobre su mesa, la foto de ese hombre es lo primero que le recibe cuando abre el elegante folder.

 

— Es bastante atractivo. — Helaba dijo, quitando su bufanda y dejándola sobre el sofá, antes de levantarse para recorrer el apartamento. No es que ella fuera organizada, pero Norman era anormalmente perfecto en sus formas de hacer que todo encajara en su sitio, y las decoraciones eran prueba de ello.

 

Se aseguraría de que Norman le dejara este apartamento, que fuera suyo, podría vivir aquí y no tener que pagar demasiado.

 

Sonrío, Andrew debía de estar por llegar.

 

Norman sonríe, piensa que el hombre de expresión seria es algo más que bastante atractivo y quizás por eso se queda mirando la foto un poco más de lo normal, aunque segundos después toma el expediente en sus manos para disimular un poco.

 

— Tiene un buen currículum, aunque aún no sé porque estaría interesado en ser guardaespaldas de un prestigioso actor y su hijo con un currículum así. — su hijo habla de un pronto a otro, por encima del hombro de su padre por donde se ha asomado para poder ojear un poco del expediente que revisa su padre en un inusual silencio.

 

— Pues es un amigo, así que esto técnicamente es un favor. — indicó rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa tensa a su hijo.

 

— Tu siempre decías que nadie hace favores sin motivos ocultos. — le recordó, ganándose de nuevo, una mirada de reprimenda de su padre.

 

— Tienes que tener algo de fe en la gente, campeón — respondió Norman, dejando el expediente sobre la mesa nuevamente — ¿Cuándo podremos conocerle?

 

— Debe estar por llegar, es puntual, y me dijo a las tres. Es ingles también, así que por favor, no intentes ofrecerle café o té con bolsita dentro.

 

— Oh vamos, ¡Todo el mundo ama el café! — Dice y su ex esposa e hijo ruedan los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. — Mmmm eso podría ser un problema, es decir, ¿Que comería cuando Mingus y yo hagamos asado con cerveza? bueno, el con té frío. — aclara, antes de su ex esposa le dirija esa mirada, en que siente que le quiere muerto.

 

— Creo que bebería vino, tú tienes una colección bastante común de vinos, pero él es tu guardaespaldas, no tu huésped, te conozco, no te encariñes con el sujeto. — le advirtió con una expresión dura, tocando las botellas de vino que había en una bodega exterior.

 

— Sabes que no me gusta tratar a las personas como si fueran simplemente mis empleados. — se quejó, recordando que esa era un punto de discusión entre ambos bastante común. — Y lo haces sonar como si fuera un niño que se encariña con todo y todos...

 

— Madre tiene razón, tú te enamoras de todos. — Mingus se rio suavemente de la expresión de su padre. — No seas tonto, seguro que le caerás bien. Les gustas a todos...

 

— Al menos es bueno escuchar que están de acuerdo en algo — dice y se ríe, ahora, de la expresión de ambos, mientras el timbre interrumpe el extraño momento "familiar".

 

Siempre ha sido consciente de la tensión entre su hijo adolescente y la madre de este, desde que solicito el divorcio, su hijo tomo esa actitud tan ácida con su progenitora, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y de verdad que luchaba para no perder la paciencia con ambos. Sabía él esfuerzo que hacia Helena para no echarse a llorar o gritarle algo a la cara.

 

— Es la verdad, todo el mundo que te conozca lo sabe.

 

— Claro, claro. — dice cruzándose de brazos, simula estar enojado, pero en realidad la media sonrisa en su rostro le delata, antes de girarse hacía la puerta. — Supongo que es Andrew ¿No? — le dice su exesposa, que murmura algo acerca de que no debería llamarle por su nombre sin conocerle pero que el ignora mientras camina perezosamente a la puerta.

 

Abre la puerta, y se sorprende cuando un par de ojos azules muy helados y cortantes le atraviesan de un zarpazo, dejándole sin voz alguna para saludar. Su silencio hace que el extraño gire su rostro, alzando sus cejas.

 

— Buenas Tardes, señor Reedus, es todo un placer conocerle en persona.

 

 

 

 

Involuntariamente, se sentía atraído a ese hombre, lo sabía, la forma en la que caminaba, con descuido, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con soltura también, riendo de cualquier tontería, tomándose fotos con extraños que se acercaban casi suplicando por una foto, haciendo poses ridículas, abrazando a su hijo, y hablando de lo fantástico que era el poder estar en un set de actuación donde podía ser el mismo.

 

Lo que si era verdaderamente "fantástico" era la capacidad que tenía Norman para hablar de tonterías y aun así mantenerle interesado, en vilo, atento y con la mirada puesta en él. Como guardaespaldas falso, sabe que debería actuar mejor en su papel, pero dado que él también era la principal amenaza de Norman, entonces no se molestaba en mirar a ningún otro sitio.

 

Sabía que para el hijo de Norman, aún era extraño, su padre nunca había tomado guardaespaldas, solo en los eventos estabas rodeado de ellos, pero su padre caminaba por la calle siempre como alguien más, ahora, lucia extraño, ese hombre de traje  desentonando con ellos.

 

Era algo peculiar interactuar con ambos, el padre y el hijo, puesto que se notaba a leguas que Norman era la clase de padre "cool" que todos querían, y que Mingus era el hijo comprensivo con algo de picante e independiente que muchos padres deseaban tener. Verlos a ambos juntos era como ver una película romántica excesivamente perfecta donde todos encajaban con todos.

 

Al llegar al parque, Mingus se alejó a comprar crepes, mientras él y Norman se sentaban en una banca, los ojos claros y suspicaces del actor se posaron en el de inmediato.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo señor Reedus? — Vio con deleite —aunque sin cambiar su postura—como  la expresión de Norman se transformaba en una de fastidio. Era divertido para el asesino verlo y hacerlo rabiar al llamarlo por su apellido.

 

No podía entender que era lo que le atraía tanto de este hombre, como para que aun cuando ya hubiera pasado un mes desde que asumido ese papel, seguía ahí y aún peor disfrutando esta extraña rutina en la que habían caído. Como había dicho Reedus era lo que muchos podrían describir "todo un personaje" y él había aprendido, cada detalle con un interés inusual y...

 

— Estoy empezando a creer que lo estirado es realmente parte de ti. — dice, bufando, su cabello un poco más largo por el momento de la serie en que actúa se mueve hacia arriba un poco — Al inicio pensé que solo era ese porte y acento perfectamente inglés lo que te daba ese aire, pero... mírate no hay manera en la que me llames por mi nombre.

 

— Llamarle Norman seria salirme de mis reglas preestablecidas. Además, no soy un estirado del todo, me divierte su expresión cuando le llamo por su apellido. — Ante eso, Norman se carcajeo muy alto, llamando la atención de las personas.

 

— ¡Oh lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! — Confunde un buen poco a Andrew antes de continuar — Entonces, más bien, no me llamas por mi nombre solamente por tus reglas, sino porque te diviertes lo ofendido que me siento cuando siento que le hablas a mi abuelo, prácticamente.

 

— Me agrada que ahora te estés divirtiendo tanto... — El tono seductor fue casi sin querer, no pudo resistirlo, Norman tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro, y se veía tan relajado.

 

— No puedes culparme — dice y removiendo su propio cabello con fuerza antes de reír de nuevo agrega — Es genial saber que tienes un lado travieso detrás de toda esa expresión soñadoramente sería.

 

Acaso... ¿Estaban coqueteando?

 

— Puedo ser divertido, pero ahora mismo estoy trabajando. — le advirtió, desviando su mirada a Mingus, que reía con varios amigos que lo habían rodeado. — es un chico popular, eso debería ser preocupante.

 

— Y tan rápido como apareció el Andrew divertido desapareció — concluyó, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la banca donde antes estaba apoyado — Es amable y cálido cuando entra en confianza, ¿Cómo puede ser eso preocupante? , es decir, hubo un tiempo en que se encerró en sí mismo y  eso... eso sí que me preocupaba.

 

— ¿Fue por el divorcio? — cuestiono alzando su mano para tocar la rodilla de Norman y llamar su atención a su rostro.

 

Lo que no espero, es que el reflejo de la luz del sol hiciera que el azul generalmente algo opacado de sus ojos, brillara, haciendo que se viera algo diferente... algo.

 

— Bueno, supongo que sí. No sé porque hubo una edad en particular en que dejo de llevarse con su madre, creo que nunca superó que ella... — se encogió de hombros —necesitará algo más que nosotros. No lo sé.

 

— ¿Cómo es eso? Porque tú pareces bastante ocupado con tu trabajo, a veces no le ves por días.

 

— Cierto. The Walking Dead ha sido un buen proyecto, más bien grandioso, pero ha consumido mi vida de muchas formas — suspiro, antes de continuar — Mi esposa y yo... bueno, mi ex esposa, fuimos amigos primero, nos conocimos en el medio y nos dejamos llevar por lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, al menos para mí era así, es decir, me gusta ser capaz de divertirme con las personas que este... y todo fue bastante fluido, luego de mi primer trabajo como modelo, decidimos casarnos y Mingus apareció en escena. Él es mi mundo y quería darles todo, pero hubo un tiempo en que me atasqué... invertía mucho tiempo en todo y todos menos en ella. En algún momento deje de ser suficiente y ella...  bueno busco cariño...

 

— ¿Y tú no? — cuestiono, pero esta vez perdiendo el interés, más concentrado en como esa mujer le había mentido, y se sentía engañado, si, así se sentía, como un perfecto tonto que se había dejado engañar por una cualquiera, respiro hondo, y algo en su expresión debió mostrarse porque Norman le pregunto si estaba bien. — Si, lo estoy, había olvidado lo incomodo que me ponen estos temas. ¿A ti no?

 

— Bastante... — se aclara la garganta y se remueve algo incómodo en su asiento — Después todo se volvió un poco bizarro, Mingus no quería quedarse con ella y peleaban todo el tiempo, no sé porque, es decir nunca supo por mí la causa de nuestro divorcio y si, busque cariño en otras partes, pero después de que ya no fuéramos nada... y... luego vino la serie, a cambiar mi mundo.

 

— Conociste gente nueva, nuevos amigos... Nuevos amantes.

 

No podía dejar de mirarle, de mirar cómo se relajaba, genial, parecía que estaba en su elemento al hablar del show, quiso reír, ¿quién estaría emocionado de actuar en un show apocalíptico con criaturas asquerosas?

 

— Si esa última parte ha sido un poco complicada — murmuró sonrojado, pero no le da espacio a su interlocutor de preguntar — Suficiente, mucho de mí y no soy tan interesante. Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Qué hace Andrew para relajarse?

 

— Observo a la gente, me gusta mirar como el resto del mundo vive sus vidas. — no era una mentira, le gustaba mirar el mundo a su alrededor, pero contestar con la genuina verdad de que se relajaba solo si estaba en su bañera, con sus ojos cerrados.

 

— Eso es mentira, siempre estas alerta cuando haces eso, es lo contrario a relajarse hombre, andaaaa… — estira la "a" a propósito mientras toma la corbata del hombre a su lado, solo para tirar un poco de ella — dime la verdad.

 

Tomando su corbata de vuelta, y rozando los dedos de Norman en el proceso, Lincoln dejo escapar una risita, mientras miraba al actor a los ojos.

 

— Aquí en América no tengo forma de relajarme, esa es la verdad.

 

— ¿Que tiene Londres que no tenga América? — pregunta y le encanta como la sonrisa de Andrew aparece en su rostro, algo inusual, pero refrescante para el rostro siempre serio. De hecho sus ojos celestes se ven hermosos, seguidos de los dientes blancos — Creo que mi pregunta fue divertida.

 

— Creo que te ganaste un pasaje de avión gratis a mi país, para que así puedas apreciar lo que es vivir. No como aquí, que malgastan la vida. — nuevamente palmeó el muslo de Norman, antes de decidirse por ponerse de pie, rebuscando en su bolsillo por su reloj.

 

— Lo tomaré como una invitación. — dijo, poniéndose de pie y empujando con su hombro a Lincoln, sonriendo pese a la mueca molestia que recibe del hombre a su lado — Pero tienes que darme el tour completo, todo lo mejor de Londres.

 

— Lo haré.

 

De pronto, una extraña sensación lo embargo, como una repentina melancolía de esas que provocaban los días lluviosos en invierno, cuando todo se sensibilizaba más, cuando la frialdad llenaba su corazón, se apartó de Norman, estirando su brazo para acariciar la parte de atrás de su nuca.

 

— Ya deberíamos irnos, la gente ha comenzado a aglomerarse.

 

Eso llamó la atención de Reedus que giró su cabeza a ambos lado, notando al fin que les estaban señalando, tomando un par de fotos incluso, su presencia era la que había llamado tanto la atención.

 

— Pero deberíamos seguir con la conversación, a un quiero saber de ti, ¿Como que es lo que más te gusta de América? — empieza a caminar mientras habla y justo después de un gesto de cabeza de Andrew que le incita a hacerlo.

 

— Probablemente tú. — murmuró sin que Norman le escuchara, mientras le hacía señas a su hijo para que viniera con ellos. Lástima, le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo a solas con Reedus, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que era lo mejor, mientras más tiempo pasaba con este hombre, mas quería saber de él.

 

— No te escuche — dice y va a repetirlo porque cree que el hombre a su lado no está escuchándole. Pero Andrew sacude la cabeza y está tomándole a él y Mingus de brazo para moverles entre el montón de gente que ha empezado a acumularse a su alrededor, es extraño sentir el calor posesivo de su mano contra su piel, pero le hace sentir seguro de alguna forma que no comprende. Quizás por eso deja que Andrew le proteja prácticamente con su cuerpo, mientras le ayuda a subir a la limosina.

 

 

 

 

Llegan a casa una hora después, salir del parque y del tráfico que había aumentado con solo que se corriera la voz de su presencia, había sido una proeza. Incluso había escuchado a Lincoln murmurar algo sobre su culo, algo como "Estúpido culo de famoso" que le había hecho reír y ganarse una mirada helada de parte de su guardaespaldas. Al parecer, las presas automovilísticas le ponían de mal humor.

 

Era algo pequeño, pero fascinante, en realidad lo emocionante estaba en conocer más detalles de ese hombre y realmente no quería admitir el porqué de ello, porque vamos, no era sencillo admitir que estaba empezando a tener un cuelgue con el hombre que debía cuidarles.

 

— Tengo una duda, ¿Cuando tienen sexo en tu país? — preguntó, sincero, mientras miraba a su guardaespaldas voltear a mirarle, sin soltar el queso que sostenía, con una fea arqueada.

 

— No entiendo tu pregunta, no tiene sentido, si no tuviéramos sexo, no estarían ustedes aquí en primer lugar, ¿no? — cuestiono, mirándole con una expresión de aburrimiento antes de regresar sus mirada al periódico que leía, el adolescente de la casa se había atrincherado en su habitación, en opinión de Norman, estaba haciendo tarea, pero Lincoln sospechaba que se estaba masturbando.

 

— No seas amargado — se queja, mientras sigue preparando los emparedados con demasiado detalle. Al menos para Lincoln que lleva como treinta minutos observándole cambiar los ingredientes de posición y tostado el pan de tres maneras diferentes — Me refiero a que aquí en América, las personas tienen mucho sexo solamente por lo físico ¿Allá que les mueve? ¿Qué les lleva a dar ese paso?

 

— Para ustedes el sexo es aún tabú, para nosotros el sexo es como el desayuno, es necesario y debe ser nutritivo para ambas partes, aquí aparentemente, tener sexo con una mujer subida de peso es humillante, en Europa nuestras mujeres tienen carne y así las disfrutamos. Bueno, no es como si yo disfrutada de las mujeres en general.

 

— ¿No te gustan las mujeres? — preguntó con suavidad, interés en cada letra, diversión y un tono pícaro incluso, que hicieron que Andrew muy a su pesar sonriera también.

 

— No me vas a sacar más por hoy. — sabía que estaba perdiendo su fachada ante Norman, que ese hombre se le estaba metiendo por debajo de la piel, y si continuaban así, acabaría empotrándolo contra algún escaparate.

 

— Porque... aunque amo la sonrisa que te saque hace unos segundos, quiero saber un poco más. — hace una pausa, sonriendo triunfal cuando termina el emparedado en qué trabajaba. — Quiero saber quién es Andrew Lincoln

 

— Ya sabes suficiente de mí. — dijo con una enorme sonrisa cuando vio la expresión de Norman, que estaba distraído en poner los sándwiches.

 

— Estoy seguro qué hay muchas cosas más, sumamente interesantes que conocer. — dice y sonríe, sonríe viendo directamente a su guardaespaldas, que parece incómodo con escucharle.

 

— No tienes idea. — le respondió. — pero para responder a tu pregunta inicial, no he tenido sexo con nadie aquí en América, no tengo tiempo para pensar en satisfacer esa clase de necesidades, y en caso de que fuera a satisfacer ciertos antojos, lo haría con alguien al que pudiera "joder" en la misma cama que duermo.

 

— Hombre, si dices que no tienes tiempo parra joder me siento como un jefe titánico y explotador — se queja, algo dramáticamente, más cuando su acompañante se encoge de hombros, como si le diera la razón — En fin, entonces, ¿No te gusta joder en cualquier cama?, eso es una preferencia interesante.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿No piensas que sería más cómodo no tener que moverte de la cama en la mañana? Es ciertamente más cómodo que el que te echen a la calle después de un orgasmo épico, o un orgasmo fatal... — Le sonríe a Norman, no pretende hacerlo, pero el gesto sale de él.

 

— Bueno. — dice y se sonroja, porque perdió un poco su concentración en el momento exacto que esa sonrisa coqueta se formó en la sonrisa de Andrew — Ciertamente no, pero siempre he follado donde se ha dado la oportunidad — no sabe lo atrevido que suena, hasta que ve como sonrisa coqueta de su guardaespaldas pasa a una divertida. — y... a veces me toca irme, quedarme o correr...

 

— Correr, ni siquiera voy a molestarme en preguntar algo al respecto, pero pareces la clase de sujeto que haría eso.

 

— Era joven, estaba caliente y decidí hacerlo en un pésimo lugar — relata, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa — ¿Nunca te sucedió?

 

— No. Como dije, me gusta follar en mi cama. — se encogió de hombros, mirando a Reedus. — Aunque no me molestaría hacerlo en la tuya, parece una cama bastante cómoda.

 

Norman sonríe, su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado mientras camina hacia Andrew sosteniendo el pequeño plato de bordes azules que contiene el Sándwich que ha preparado con extra queso como ha notado que gusta a su invitado, lo deja ahí un segundo, mirando como el hombre parece sorprendido de que lo que preparaba era para él, para despues volver a reír, sintiéndose casi como un idiota, cuando se decide a decir.

 

— Bueno, podemos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes — no esta tan cerca del otro hombre como desearía, pero sabe que si esta lo suficiente como para que el tono sensual y misterioso, incluso travieso que ha adquirido su voz, no pase desapercibido para este — Es decir, puedes usar mi cama, pero tienes que dejarme mirar al menos.

 

— ¿Solo mirar? — Andrew pregunta, sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos grises traviesos.

 

— Depende. — dice y se acerca un poco más, casi inconscientemente — ¿Eres un amante celoso?

 

— Gracias por el sándwich, Mr. Reedus. — dijo, dejando el periódico de lado y poniéndose de pie para tomar el plato con el sándwich. — Iré a mi habitación ahora, tengo algunas cosas que revisar, y además debo verificar las cámaras de seguridad. — aclaro, tomando luego el vaso de agua que no había tocado desde que lo había servido. — si me necesita estaré en mi habitación.

 

— Andrew. — llamó, cuando el hombre siguió su camino y no se detuvo pese a que su voz al llamarle se había elevado un poco, le detuvo tomándole de su ante brazo — ¿No te molestaste verdad? — preguntó, voz suave, alto insegura e incluso preocupada. Fue una faceta más suave, que el asesino encubierto nunca había visto dirigida a él, al menos.

 

— No.

 

La seca respuesta hizo que el actor dejara caer sus hombros, interrumpido por su hijo que venía a buscar que comer, quejándose de la escuela, su madre y sus amigos, alejándome brevemente del pensamiento a Andrew Lincoln, el misterioso guardaespaldas.

 

 

 

 

Estaba en su habitación, hace un rato que había estado al teléfono con Cudlitz, hablando de sus planes, y de cómo detestaba aun lo ruidosa que podía ser la ciudad mientras se miraban constantemente de locación por las filmaciones, no acababa de acostumbrarse a dormir en el sofá del tráiler de Reedus cuando tenía que dormir en la cama del apartamento de este, su cuerpo estaba resentido, y mientras limpiaba las armas, pensaba en todas las interacciones que había tenido con Norman Reedus desde que había llegado aquí.

 

Norman Reedus. La primera impresión que podían dar su persona, no era ni remotamente cercano a como era realmente. La expresión seria y cabizbaja, incluso aburrida que a veces tenía cuando nadie le miraba, guardaba perfectamente el secreto del carácter divertido y travieso que había descubierto.

 

Norman era una persona tranquila, que generalmente hacia las cosas a su propio ritmo, se centraba en lo que consideraba importante con mucha pasión y cuidaba de los suyos. Es algo que le había quedado sumamente claro, Reedus adoraba a su hijo y era la prioridad número uno en su vida.

 

Aparte de divertido y... ahora que lo piensa tan detenidamente, mientras repasa el perfil que había creado dale hombre en su cabeza, aún no coincidía con lo que la persona que le contrató afirmaba. Cada vez estaba más seguro que aceptar todo esto, había sido un error.

 

Sacudió la cabeza, no, no, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber más, tenía que haber algo secreto, algo que le ayudara a continuar, porque las posibilidades en forma de planes detallados que tenía ahora en la cama sobre las distintas formas en las que podía hacer que el hombre se suicidara implicaba comenzaban a verse oscuras, nubladas por la atracción amorosa que sabía estaba desarrollando.

 

Le había pasado tres veces en su vida.

 

Repentinamente había mirado a su objetivo y no había podido hacer nada. Diferencia, decía un website que se llamaba a esa sensación de caer por alguien bruscamente.

 

Aunque no quería llamarlo de esa forma, así era como se sentía. Al estar tan pendiente de Norman, de cada uno de sus gestos en algún punto había empezado a admitirse en vez de simplemente analizar y observar.

 

Había empezado a diferenciar con facilidad, desde la mueca de concentración antes de convertirse en Daryl, desde la risa que afloraba desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando se equivocaba en alguna línea. Por ejemplo ahora, su personaje estaba pasando por un momento emocional difícil y no entendía como este podía trasmitir tanta emoción que realmente era ajena a su persona en medio de su familia de sangre y la que había empezado a formar parte en medio de todo ese algo irreal apocalipsis zombie, en medio de su pasado y presente, la escena de ese hombre llorar, me había parecido tan jodidamente real que se había estremecido. Mierda, era un buen actor.

 

Esa tarde en particular, Norman había estado sumamente callado, mientras él le acompañaba al tráiler, Le vio desnudarse sin sentirse incomodo de su presencia como había sido desde el principio, y luego le escucho meterse en la ducha. Estuvo allí por tanto rato, que tuvo que llamarle, recibiendo una respuesta sobria carente de emociones.

 

Cuando Norman había aparecido de había sentado a su lado en el sofá y le había hablado de su hijo, de lo mucho que lo amaba, de lo tanto que extrañaba despertar con alguien en la mañana, de besos robados en el desayuno y eso apasionado sin prisa.

 

Al inicio había pensado que el actor había hecho algo más que bañarse en esas cuatro paredes, quizás algo como drogarse o tomado alguna mierda que acostumbraban ingerir los famosos. Sin embargo, la pequeña atención a sus gestos fue lo que le hicieron descartar esa idea.

 

Norman tenía una hermosa y suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba, sus ojos no están rojos ni de algún otro color, su respiración no estaba agitada, no nada por el estilo. Simplemente parecía algo nostálgico y jodidamente maduro, mientras hablaba y hablaba de todo lo que amaba y de algunas cuantas anécdotas de lo mucho que disfrutó de su matrimonio mientras duro. Lo que era realmente diferente de lo que aquella mujer describía, de hecho, pensó que el hombre a su lado era un poco ingenuo incluso, ingenuo por añorar cosas tan inalcanzables en la vida.

 

— Lo siento, estoy hablando y hablando y te quedaste callado, escuchando toda esta mierda, es solo que... cuando Daryl tiene un momento así, en que se rompe, para llegar a todo lo que siente, yo también debo abrir algunas puertas que tengo cerradas.

 

— ¿Tus emociones se disparan de esa forma? Pensé que te metías en el personaje y así sacabas esos sentimientos, quiero decir, yo estaría llorando como un bebe si quedara atrapado en un apocalipsis zombie. — Intento por hacerse el gracioso, estirando su mano para tocar la rodilla de Norman y palmearla.

 

— Es difícil llegar a comprender un personaje como Daryl — dice, dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, resguardada en el respaldar del sillón, se queda mirando el techo en silencio unos segundos — Al inició, pensé que interpretaría a un imbécil agresivo, que diablos, no había muchas proyecciones para el de permanecer en la serie — explica, girando su rostro hacia Andrew — Pero creo que el... superó todo lo que todos esperaban de él. Es decir, es endemoniadamente cerrado con sus emociones... pero es un buen tipo, uno que le gusta que todos las personas a su alrededor este bien y se encariña más con las personas de lo que le gusta admitir, porque le hace sentir frágil y cuando empecé a comprender todo eso. Pensé... Wow... no somos tan distintos.

 

— ¿Entonces, tú también ocultas tus emociones? ¿Porque?  Tiene mucha gente que le gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir. — le dijo,  haciendo una mueca. — aunque no recomendaría que fueras con tu exesposa...

 

— No, claro que no. — ríe, ríe demasiado pausado y exótico, al menos eso piensa Andrew al ver algunas venas de su cuello pronunciarse y sus labios moverse hacia arriba mientras su cabello se desliza por los borden del sillón. — Supongo que... a veces es más sencillo no hablar, porque... así, las personas tienen menos con que lastimarte, por ejemplo, mi esposa, ella no podía saber lo mucho que aún la amaba cuando pasó todo eso, siento que... que... pudo desgarrarme de haberlo sabido.

 

— La amaste... — frunció el ceño, mirando sus manos en su regazo, sentía el dolor en sus sienes volverse más intenso, no sabía que estaba pasando por su interior, pero sus manos temblaban, el pecho parecía que le iba a explotar. De pronto se sentía furioso. — No puedo creer que lo hayas eso.

 

— La ame. — confirma, sin saber lo que esas palabras causan en su acompañante, la mirada regresa al techo y se pierde ahí durante unos segundos — Tanto... que ahora parece ridículo, que incluso ahora... ahora la odio un poquito por haberme dejado con el corazón roto.

 

— Yo te amo, ¿eso no te cura un poquito? — Le dijo, golpeando la rodilla de este antes de ponerse de pie, pensando que si hacia una buena infusión, se le pasaría las ganas de asesinar que tenía en ese momento.

 

Los ojos azules de Norman le siguieron, se quedaron viendo con suavidad cada uno de sus gestos, con sus labios entre abiertos y su cabello desordenado y sintió el impulso de sentarse en sus piernas.

 

— Quizás, podría curarme un poquito si fuera realmente así. — responde en voz baja, casi como si fuera un secreto.

 

Andrew le miro desde arriba un segundo, antes de apartar la mirada y dirigirse s la cocina, el corazón palpitándole con más fuerza de la que podía soportar, como si de pronto sufriera alguna enfermedad cardiaca o quizás estaba teniendo un ataque y no lo había notado.

 

— Te haré un té, y llamaré a Mingus para recordarle que tiene un padre.

 

— Oh no, por dios no le llames. — Norman se pone de pie y le sigue, haciendo que la necesidad de tener espacio entre ambos empiece a ser demasiado. — No le gusta cuando estoy tan sensible, no sabe qué hacer y se siente torpe...

 

— Porque no le has enseñado como lidiar contigo, tienes miedo de que incluso tu propio hijo te haga daño, ¿no es cierto?

 

— Supongo que esa es la parte más triste ¿No? — concluyó, mientras se adelantaba y en vez de esperar el té que su guardaespaldas había prometido, busco una cerveza en la nevera. — Creo que esta noche no regresará, así que aprovechare para ahogar un poco más penas.

 

— No deberías hacer eso... — le advirtió, mirándole con preocupación. — no lo hagas, bebe algo de té.

 

— Solo será un poquito, Andrew. — dice y el primer sorbo baja por su garganta casi de forma seductora para guardaespaldas, que siente a su miembro moverse interesado.

 

— Como desee, Señor Reedus. — Lincoln dejo la taza que acababa de tomar, dirigiéndose al sofá para tomar su chaqueta, y luego yendo a la salida del tráiler. — Asegúrese de irse a la cama temprano.

 

— Señor Reedus es mi padre. — le recuerda juguetonamente — Andrew. — llamó, al ver que el hombre no se detenía. — ¿No quieres beber conmigo?

 

— No, señor. Prefiero abstenerme esta vez.

 

Mas como que necesitaba salir de allí, respirar un poco, escapar de esa mirada rota que pedía tanto consuelo como una buena jodida en esa cama que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Estaba a dos palabras de lanzarlo a ella y joderselo, pero sabía que se arrepentiría si lo hacía.

 

— No te vayas — escucho, cuando abrió la puerta — Por favor... — agregó cuando se quedó ahí, sosteniendo fuertemente el pomo dorado.

 

Respiro hondo, sabiendo que no podía quedarse aquí, que debía huir, o pasaría, casi podía saborear los labios de Norman contra los suyos. Casi no se dio cuenta de que daba un portazo, que sus pasos resonaban en la noche, que la gente le miraba por primera vez.


	3. Parte 03

 

 

Es viernes, es temprano por la mañana, el exceso de sol es quizás la mejor prueba de que el verano ha comenzado y que las siguientes semanas serán realmente calurosas.

 

Norman lleva una camiseta blanca que no cubre para nada sus firmes y ajustados brazos, mucho menos la pantaloneta que lleva lo hace con sus piernas. Aunque de hecho, así lo prefiere porque el aire acondicionado de la casa se averió ayer por la tarde y según el técnico que vino a revisarlo, no puede repararlo hasta la tarde.

 

Así que ahí está, apoyado en el desayunado de su cocina, usando su libreto para llevar algo de aire a su cuerpo al sacudirlo frente a su rostro y observando a Andrew vestir su traje entero con corbata incluso y tomar algo de té. Elegante, despreocupado... atractivo y para nada doblegado por el calor ¿Como lo hace?

 

— ¿no es Londres realmente muy, mucho, bastante frío? Como que llueve todos los días y no hay ni una pizca de sol, ni un mísero rayo. — Mingus debería estar en el colegio, pero Norman nunca ha sido bueno en obligarlo a hacer algo que no desea, así que en lugar de estar sentado tras un pupitre escuchando a sus profesores, está hurgando en la nevera como cualquier adolescente. — ¿o es que eres tan feo que estas acomplejado?

 

Norman no debería permitirle hablarle así a Andrew, pero el guardaespaldas hasta ahora ha sido muy paciente, y honestamente, un poco pasivo en cuanto a se refiere al maleducado de su hijo.

 

— Trabaje dos años en Túnez. Este calor no se compara en absolutamente nada, además, la brisa entra por las ventanas, y estamos en un apartamento. No hay tanto calor.

 

— Andrew está lleno de sorpresas. — dice Norman, recorriendo la firma espalda de su guardaespaldas, ahí donde ese saco de vestir termina y lastimosamente por su posición, no puede admirar su trasero. No nota como su hijo miraba de uno a otro y seguía horrorizado el curso de su mirada. — El otro día hasta me ayudó con la ballesta de Daryl para que se viera más real cuando la tenía entre las manos y todo...

 

— Soy bueno con las armas es todo. — Andrew se giró a mirar Norman, dedicándole una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero también otra cosa en la que el adolescente no quería ni pensar. — Pero solo para dejarlo claro, esta todo en la fuerza de voluntad, si eres débil, serás como tu padre que no puede recibir un destello de sol porque entonces se suda como un cerdo.

 

— No es justo esa afirmación ¿Sabes? esa mañana que salimos a correr y yo llevaba un conjunto deportivo de cuerpo entero. — le explica a Mingus, mientras toma su cerveza y camina más cerca de Andrew hasta que puede empujar su mano encerrada en un puño en su hombro, juguetonamente. — Y este hombre de aquí, me llevó a correr por alrededor de cinco cuadras, así suda cualquiera.

 

— Son cinco cuadras, eso no son ni dos kilómetros.

 

Mingus no pudo resistir reírse por la expresión del guardaespaldas.

 

— Lo dice el que tiene un cuerpo atlético y firme de guardaespaldas del año.

 

— Hey, pensé que Daryl era atlético, pero resultó ser una gallina gorda y empollona.

 

— Daryl es más que atlético, es alguien peligroso. — se defiende a sí mismo, o en su defecto al personaje que interpreta, mientras se inclina sobre el respaldar del sillón, quedando en una posición demasiado coqueta para cualquier que tenga ojos. — Y muy rudo...

 

— Un redneck que no se baña, así lo describiría yo.

 

— Claro que se baña. — dice, moviendo su libreto de una mano a otra. — Al igual que yo...

 

La burla viene acompañada de un puchero de Norman, que le abraza por la cintura con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del guardaespaldas.

 

— Eso tengo que verlo... — susurro, girando su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Norman.

 

— Solo huele cariño, eso indica que me baño. —  dice, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras sonríe coquetamente.

 

— Para hacer tanto calor, te pegas demasiado. — replicó, dándose media vuelta en los brazos de Reedus, que no le soltó, simplemente aprovecho que ya estaban cerca para acercarse aún más, uniendo sus entrepiernas, con Mingus observando todo con una sensación muy potente de que sobraba allí. — ¿quieres llevar esto a la habitación?

 

— ¡Oh por Dios, me voy, son asquerosos, soy un niño, respeten mi inocencia!

 

— Mingus. — llamó Norman, sus brazos se separaron de Andrew en el momento justo que su hijo cerraba la puerta con fuerza, trató de ir tras él, pero esta vez su guardaespaldas pasó las manos por su cintura y le atrajo, disfrutando de como el actor se estremeció — Debería hablar con el... digo, acabó de tirarme a tus brazos en frente de él y seguro aún extraña a su madre, aunque no lo diga. — se quedó callado de pronto, sonrojado, sabiendo que aparte de lo estrictamente obvio que eran sus acercamientos desde hace dos semanas, había confirmado algo en voz alta, algo que el hombre a su lado le atraía.

 

— ¿Es eso lo que esto es? ¿Te estas tirando sobre mí? — Andrew sonrío, pero no tan cálido y juguetón como antes. — prefiero pensar que lo hacías para molestar a tu hijo, que probablemente este ahora contándole a sus amigos lo baboso que es su padre.

 

— No es exactamente por eso. — dijo, separándose de Andrew con una mueca de decepción y quitándole importancia al asunto. — Pero sí parece eso a simple vista, por lo que sí, mi hijo adolescente debe estar hablando de lo imbécil que soy en este instante

 

— O de sensual que eres. — Andrew le tomo de la barbilla, acercándose a él para besarle la mejilla, antes de aspirar allí donde había quedado su nariz cerca de la oreja de Norman. — la verdad es que tu sudor de cerdo americano es un poco caliente.

 

Reedus arqueo una ceja, viendo al hombre a su lado y sonriendo cuando notó la mirada en su rostro.

 

—  ¿Es una broma? ¿Un extraño halago inglés?, porque nunca me había dicho parecido que cerdo fuera una palabra para halagar

 

— Ve a hablar con tu hijo, creo que te necesita... Tomare algo de té y luego veré que puedo hacer para resolver el problema del AC. — Le prometió, girándose de nuevo a la taza con humeante agua hervida.

 

— Eso sería genial, aunque no creas que olvide lo que cerdo americano — le dice, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa y caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala de televisión donde su hijo había escapado.

 

Tal y como imaginaba le encontró cruzado de brazos viendo el televisor con la mueca de enojo más grande que había visto, sonrío con nostalgia, recordando que Mingus hacía exactamente lo mismo desde los cinco años cuando se enojaba porque le negaban la posibilidad de comerse un segundo razón de helado. Algunos cosas nunca cambiaban.

 

— Lo siento. — dijo, él no era de dar rodeos cuando sabía que había hecho algo incorrecto, siempre había pensado que era algo sumamente mezquino, prefería asumir la culpa y disculparse de frente. — Es cierto que no debí actuar así enfrente de ti... pero los adultos hacen eso a veces, juguetear y tontear respecto al sexo.

 

— No es por eso que estoy molesto, papá. Tú, tú estás enamorado de Andrew. — susurro, su expresión inundándose de pronto de preocupación. — y el no. Y tu... Actúas así, incluso sabiendo que el no...

 

— Mi pequeño Mingus. — dijo, con cariño, acariciando su cabeza. — Siempre tan perceptivo... realmente no sé si tienes razón y es algo tan grande como amor, pero, reconozco que así siento algo por él... y que él no parece sentir lo mismo. Los adultos también somos así a veces, queremos tanto algo de cariño, que no importa que la otra parte no lo dé.

 

— ¿Pero... Por qué? Quiero decir, son tan desagradables como cualquier adulto pero, él ni siquiera...

 

— Porque a veces solo queremos sentir calor humano campeón, solo eso y no importa que la otra persona, quiera mucho menos que eso incluso — se inclinó y dejo un beso en la mejilla de su hijo cuyos ojos estaban húmedos — No te preocupes por mi amor, nada va a pasarme.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, te paso con mama... Por eso es que la odio tanto, ella... Ella nunca entendió eso. — dejo salir un suspiro, antes de mirar a su padre a los ojos. — no creo que Andrew sea tan malo, es solo que, hay algo en el que no encaja, papá...

 

— Bueno... si... lo de tu madre me destrozo — acepta con un leve estremecimiento — Pero no quiero volver a escuchar que la odias, ella no deja de ser tu madre y te ama, aun cuando todo terminó entre nosotros no haría absolutamente nada para lastimarnos — dice y Mingus se cruza de brazos, casi como si con ese simple gesto le dijera que no le creía — Intencionadamente. — agregó Norman, sonriendo. — Oh y ¿A qué te refieres con Andrew?

 

— No sé, papá. El solo... como si le importaras mucho, por un momento, y luego ya no... Luego simplemente eres un trabajo para él, Le he visto bastante. Porque desde el inicio no te quitaba la vista de encima.

 

— Te amo tanto mi fuerte campeón, siempre cuidándome cuando se supone que soy yo quien debería hacerlo — dice, haciendo que su hijo se sonroje — Escucha porque no vamos a comer unos helados, incluso...

 

Un extraño estruendo llama su atención e interrumpe la conversación de ambos, el aire acondicionado empieza a funcionar de pronto, aunque de manera torpe, haciendo más ruido de lo normal, casi como si apenas logrará trabajar, es extraño porque prácticamente es nuevo, pero lanza un grito de victoria, porque está seguro que en cuestión de segundos el apartamento empezará a enfriar.

 

— ¡Andrew, te amo! — Grito Norman, levantándose para ir a la cocina, cuando de pronto un aire azul comenzó a salir de la ventilación, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

 

— Papá, ¿qué es eso?

 

— No... no lo sé. — dijo, poniéndose de pie, alerta, eso no podía ser bueno, no realmente así que rápidamente puso en pie a Mingus, agarrándole de la camisa sin cuidado. — Ve afuera, ahora, busca al encargado del edificio, sal de aquí. ¡Ahora!

 

— Pero, papá... — su hijo miraba con terror como el aire comenzaba a tocar el suelo.

 

— ¡Muévete Mingus! — empujó al menor con fuerza, prácticamente le llevó a la puerta — Cierra al salir, si hay alguien en el pasillo, llévatelo contigo, ¡Muévete!

 

— Pero... — no dijo nada más, solo salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a Norman contemplando como el aire alcanzaba sus plantas, y estas comenzaban a morir rápidamente.

 

— ¡Andrew! — Llamó, aunque cuando observó la puerta que separaba la sala del comedor y observó el humo rodearla, tuvo un sentimiento de pánico — ¡Andrew! ¡No salgas! Algo está mal con el aire de la casa. — gritó, de nuevo, maldiciendo cuando se sintió algo mareado, aun así camino hacia dónde estaba la caja eléctrica del apartamento, necesitaba cortar la energía, de manera que el ventilador no pudiera seguir emitiendo ese extraño humo.

 

De pronto una mano se puso sobre su rostro, tapando su nariz y su boca, la otra mano rodeando su torso. De inmediato sus instintos de supervivencia despertaron y empezó a patear hacia atrás intentando liberarse de su atacante.

 

Movió sus manos hacia atrás, tratando de alcanzar a la persona que le sostenía con toda la fuerza que podía, pero al cabo de unos segundos sintió que era imposible, por lo que lanzó un codo hacia atrás para golpear el firme estómago.

 

Continuó golpeando, pero no estaba funcionando nada, el hombre no cedía y en su lugar le movía como si quisiera introducirle más en el humo, y la verdad es que sus ojos vagaban por la habitación en búsqueda de algo con lo que golpear al otro, pero no consiguió nada más que patear el sofá mientras era ahora arrastrado, ya vais sin aire en sus pulmones.

 

Estaba cada vez más mareado, la habitación a su alrededor por momentos ni siquiera parecía conocida, los colores y los muebles se distorsionaban, los colores se perdían y en un último esfuerzo, desesperado, empujó a su atacante hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía, no le importó que ambos terminarán en el suelo al caer hacia atrás, lo que afortunadamente le sirvió para lograr separarse, porque su atacante se llevó el mayor impacto al caer. Sin embargo, ese último empuje, se llevó toda su energía y de repente, estaba perdiendo la conciencia mientras gateaba por el suelo.

 

No pudo más que avanzar unos metros, antes de caerse al suelo, tosiendo con fuerza, porque le dolía la cabeza, y probablemente iba a morir como sus plantas. Sintió como le dolía el pecho y pensó en Andrew.

 

De pronto algo negro invadió su visión, que se tornó borrosa, y fue como si por arte de magia pudiera respirar de nuevo. Fue levantando del piso y vio como le arrastraban a la puerta.

 

Esta vez no lucho, no tenía fuerzas y poco a poco recuperaba el aire en sus pulmones con lo que asumia era una máscara de gas.

 

— Joder, como luchas... Aunque no sé qué intentabas.

 

No supo que contestar cuando, en medio de lo mucho que le dolían y pesaban los ojos, pudo distinguir él suave celeste color cielo de los ojos de Andrew.

 

— Mingus... ¡Mingus!

 

— Esta bien, está afuera, fue por ayuda. Aunque no fue nada, cometí un error al intentar arreglar ese aparato... — dice, ajustando la máscara a la barbilla de Norman para que respirara mucho mejor.

 

— ¿Y tú estás bien? — Dice, tomando la mano de Andrew cuando la tiene cerca — ¿Estas bien? — insiste.

 

— Claro que estoy bien, se supone que debo de estarlo para protegerte a ti. — observo sus manos juntas y dejo salir un suspiro.

 

— ¿No había nadie más ahí? ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó, mientras cerraba sus ojos, pese a que podía respirar mejor, se sentía con el cuerpo muy pesado.

 

— Si, solo tú y yo. Pronto vendrán los bomberos y deberé explicar porque tengo un arsenal en mi habitación.

 

— Di que eres un sexy paranoico guardaespaldas — responde, dejando que Andrew le apoyo contra la pared y ordene un poco su cabello — Encuentra a Mingus, la prensa... pronto...

 

— Nada de esto llegara a la prensa, te lo prometo. — Dijo, quitándole la máscara. — ¿ahora no te sientes mal por tener tanto calor?

 

— Idiota — insulto, pero con cariño. — No es mi culpa sudar como cerdo americano.

 

— Eres uno... — sonrío abiertamente, tomándole de la cintura para sentarle derecho, acomodando el cabello de un muy mareado Reedus, antes de inclinarse hacia él, apoyando sus frentes mientras escuchaba la respiración forzada del actor, entonces no pudo más, soltó un suspiro más fuerte y se lanzó a ello.

 

Esto no está bien, los labios de Norman, no pueden ser tan suaves, ni tener ese sabor tan extrañamente exótico a la vez. Lástima que el peso del actor, se resbala hacia adelante cuando pierde la consciencia y es incapaz de responder, más allá de los cinco segundos que sus lenguas se enrollaron, cinco segundos en el paraíso, por cierto.

 

— Maldición. — murmuró, dejando otro beso, solo que esta vez más superficial. — No puedo creer como luchas... Y pensé que si lo hacía lucir como un accidente todo se resolvería... Pero simplemente no pude dejarte morir allí adentro.

 

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? , pensó, acariciando la mejilla de Norman, ¿Porque no había podido dejarle morir ahí? ¿Acaso su voz llamándole, su tono de preocupación había influenciado? ¿Algo más?

 

 

 

 

Hace algún tiempo que lo estaba necesitando. Oxigenar el cerebro. Aspirar oxigeno limpio. Tener nuevas ideas. Hace ya tres meses que estaba en América y se sentía inusualmente atrapado, su barba había crecido, su cabello había perdido decencia, sus músculos se habían ablandado un poco, y no había nada mejor que correr sin dirección alguna para solventar todos sus problemas.

 

Al menos los problemas que no se solventaban metiéndole una bala en el cráneo a Norman Reedus, al que estaba comenzando a aceptar no podría asesinar al menos de que el hombre hiciera algo realmente malo, realmente incomodo, o probara que Helena no se equivocaba cuando le había contado todas esas cosas que ahora sabían era mentira.

 

Por años, él había asesinado a personas, sin rechistar, sin preguntar, sin importarles quienes eran en lo más mínimo. Para el eran un nombre, una cara, y dinero, además de la satisfacción de un trabajo bien cumplido.

 

Ahora, estaba teniendo tantas dudas de este trabajo que simplemente ya no quería hacerlo.

 

Recuerda esa mañana hace dos semanas, recuerda a Norman acalorado, recuerda la cercanía de su cuerpo y como en un segundo su sangre había hervido de ira pura porque estuvo a punto de caer en las manos de ese hombre, como había caído en manos de Natasha Igorvan y de Emile Safranz, mujeres que no solo habían sido una cara y un nombre, sino que más que eso, habían sido un par de ojos llenos de vida, como los de Norman. Se había sentido furioso cuando Norman había dejado la cocina para hablar con su hijo, y en un acto desesperado había puesto el cianuro liquido en el motor del aire principal, luego había ido por Norman, sabiendo que el cianuro lo noquearía y probablemente dejaría secuelas neurológicas en el, pero no lo mataría.

 

Luego había ocurrido lo que sabía hubiera sido imposible para cualquier otro, se había puesto tan duro como una roca con el forcejeo de Norman, con sus sonidos ahogados de terror, y se había imaginado asimismo enterrado hasta sus bolas en el apretado culo de Reedus, sus manos alrededor del cuello de este, asfixiándole, sodomizándole, provocando que gritara de placer. Maldición. No pudo hacerlo, estuvo tan cerca y no lo había hecho.

 

Todo paso por debajo de la alfombra, Norman compro una casa en North Vale, mucho más cerca de la escuela de Mingus en un vecindario bastante cerrado y seguro, y dejo la seguridad en manos de él, si, en manos de él, quien despues de haberse asegurado de que Norman estaba bien cuidado en el hospital, había asesinado al inspector del aire acondicionado y había preparado todas las pistas para que la policía sospechara de él.

 

Y mientras veía el cuerpo disolverse en una bañera con ácido, pensaba en todas las formas posibles de hacer exactamente lo mismo con Helena Christesen.

 

Esa mujer le había metido en esto, no era cierto que estaba totalmente desamparada, Norman estúpido Reedus, le enviaba un subsidio por mes y era cierto, que no era comparado con lo que ganaba, pero no estaba totalmente a su suerte como aseguraba. Además era una persona sencilla, divertida, cuidadosa y demasiado tendiente a hacer bromas para su gusto, porque siempre estaba forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que admitía era bastante inusual.

 

Era buen padre, aunque quizás, mimaba  demasiado a su hijo, que desde el día del "intento de asesinato" en palabras de la policía, le miraba sospechosamente, sin duda, se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. Ese gesto autoritario a veces, combinado con una desconfianza crónica le hacía pensar si Reedus se había asegurado que el niño fuera su sangre. 

 

Estaba irritado, porque estar ahí, rodeado de todo esto, parecía una muy, en serio muy mala broma del destino.

 

Llego al porche de la casa sin siquiera saberlo, su automóvil estaba donde lo había dejado, pero Norman estaba saliendo de el con una risita, que intento disimular cuando le vio, poniendo su mejor expresión de niño bueno en el momento en el que él se acercó.

 

— ¿Cómo estuvieron esas compras de chicas que vas a hacer de vez en cuando? — preguntó, aun con esa suave pero extraña sonrisa.

 

— Fui a correr, algo a lo que tú no eres muy adicto. — respondió, con toda la intención de burlarse. — ¿Que hacías en mi auto? — Le pregunto, aunque realmente no tenía nada que ocultar allí dentro, se sentó en el asiento del conductor sin cerrar la puerta y miro a Norman.

 

— Pensé que andabas de nuevo quejándote porque el súper americano no tiene lo necesario para mantener tu hermoso rostro. — le dice, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Andrew le miro amenazante — Nah, no me intimidas y solo curioseaba un poco en tu auto. Me gusta, es moderno.

 

— Esa excusa es patética, irías a la cárcel si estuviera en mi poder. — metió la llave en la ignición y encendió el auto, de inmediato dirigiendo su mano al aire acondicionado, necesitaba refrescarse, aunque sin duda lo tomo por sorpresa lo que paso a continuación. — ¿Que carajos?

 

La impresión apenas fue amortiguada por la risa de Norman, que sin ningún reparo estalló mientras él trataba de comprender porque demonios había un montón de confeti que había explotado literalmente a su alrededor, llenando de color a él y a cada rincón de su alrededor.

 

Pegándose a su piel que estaba húmeda por la transpiración, uniéndose a su barba y a su cabello, dejándole paralizado analizando aun lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

— Tienes que estar bromeando.

 

— Te ves guapo, cubierto de color Andrew — molesto, aun tratando de contener la enorme risa que sacudía su cuerpo por la expresión de su guardaespaldas en este momento — En serio, oh no puedo parar...

 

La expresión en el rostro de Andrew era épica, tan sexy, pero aun así Norman no podía dejar de sujetar su estómago y reír como un niño, incluso cuando Andrew apago el automóvil y se bajó de el con lentitud, como si aún meditara lo que había pasado. Joder, no podía parar, había sido muy divertido. Se apoyó en el auto, sus ojos fijos en los azules de Lincoln.

 

— ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos de tanto reír — Estas algo... ¿No te gusto la broma? — preguntó acercándose a Andrew, aun tiendo con suavidad — Hombres, admite que te sorprendí, que no lo viste venir.

 

— Pues tú tampoco viste venir lo que va a pasar. — Le empujo por el hombro hasta apoyarlo contra la el auto, sujetándole de la barbilla con tanta fuerza que los labios de Reedus se abrieron para quejarse.

 

Lo hace para cerrar su boca contra sus labios, lo hace para robar el aliento que la risa ya no le había arrebatado al hombre a su lado, lo hace porque no puede aguantar más, es como tener al objeto de su deseo constantemente enfrente atormentándole, forzándole a esto, a besarlo y besarlo, a abrir su boca que aún no supera la sorpresa y se deja hacer sumisamente, mientras sus manos necesitan sentir la piel cálida y encuentran su camino entre su ropa, su camisa se levanta y le vuelve loco hacerlo gemir contra su boca.

 

Norman se deshace en sus brazos, tomándole de los hombros para no caerse al piso mientas devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo recibe, abriendo sus piernas para que sus entrepiernas puedan encontrarse, rozándose con el movimiento de caderas.

 

— Woah, Norman, tu boca... tu boca es deliciosa. — delinea los labios de Reedus, antes de dejar un suave mordisco.

 

— No lo esperaba — acepto, lamiendo los labios de Norman con suavidad, antes de dejarse ir de nuevo en su boca, es delicioso el tiro y encoge en que se enfrascan, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando cuando tiembla contra el otro, es un ritmo que rápidamente, al menos a Norman, tiene mareado. En serio mareado.

 

— Vamos dentro, no quiero ninguna foto mía en la internet. — susurro, tirando de la cintura de Norman para separarlo del automóvil, sujetándole de la nuca para meter su lengua profundamente. — magnifica boca tienes.

 

En eso Norman tenía que daré la razón, de hecho, despues de que la puerta estaba cerrada, entraron a la casa como si dos inestimables fuerza se enfrentaran, besándose con la boca abierta, haciendo ruidos y dedicándose a ver quién podía someter al otro al ritmo que quería, en un momento Norman estaba con la espada contra la pared, siento brutalmente atacado por los labios ajenos y al siguiente, el tenia al guarda espaldas con las piernas abiertas, contra la espalda y gimiendo cuando mordió su labio. Era demasiada pasión, era demasiado tiempo deseándolo, en ambos, era simplemente demasiado.

 

— ¿no quieres detenerte no? — rio el guardaespaldas casi dentro de su boca, sus manos sacando la camiseta de Norman y quitando varios confeti que se habían enredado en el cabello de este.

 

— ¿Tú quieres detenerte? — preguntó, metiendo sus propias manos entre los botones de la camisa que llevaba su guardaespaldas.

 

— Quiero joderte, eso es lo que quiero, porque eres un  maldito que siempre está probando mi paciencia. — jadeo, bajando su mano para masajear el miembro de Norman, sonriendo cuando lo consiguió tan duro como lo había estado sintiendo desde que lo había besado.

 

— ¿Ahora soy yo el que siempre está provocándote? — pregunto agarrando el borde de la camisa abierto y atrayendo a Andrew más cerca — Ahora soy yo el que tiene ese jodido acento y siempre está desnudándome con la vista, joder, Andrew no, no soy solo yo... no... — empuja contra la mano de su guardaespaldas, rozándose sin descaro, sin soltar su camisa y manteniendo la mirada ajena.

 

— ¿Así son las cosas? honestamente, pensé que serias tú el primero en hacer un movimiento, pero eres un gallina, no tenías las bolas para decírmelo de frente. — llevo su mano más abajo, pasando los testículos de Norman y apretando su dedo corazón justo donde estaba el agujero del actor, tocándolo sobre la tela. — descarado, para que llevas pantalones de deporte si no tienes nada protegiéndote.

 

— Eso podía ser acoso laboral si lo hacía — responde, encogiéndose de hombros para luego agregar en una sonrisa — Porque es más cómodo hacer ejercicio sin nada que te presione la polla — la sincera respuesta hace ambos reír, al menos hasta que Norman siente la mano contra la que se restregaba, empezar a soltar el nudo que sostenida sus pantalones.

 

— Pues yo quiero presionar tu polla, con mis labios. —susurro, acabando de desatar el cordón y deslizándose hacia abajo, mientras repartía besos por todo el torso del actor, concentrándose en besar su abdomen cuando acabo sobre sus rodillas.

 

No debería ser tan excitante quedar desnudo de la cintura para abajo y observar su polla dura, firme y algo mojada, apuntando en dirección a los labios de su guardaespaldas, que acompañado de su color de ojos tan vivo, tan reluciente y esa barba, se siente enloquecer.

 

Más cuando llega la primera lamida. La lengua de Andrew es cálida pero lenta, casi de una caricia fantasma, una que se hace más grande mientras empuja sus piernas, llevándolas a abrirse. Porque si, Andrew puede estar lamiendo su polla, pero sus manos se pasean cerca de su agujero.

 

Norman gime casi demasiado femenino cuando la barba del hombre roza la sensible piel de su pene que se pone roja de inmediato. La verdad es que este escenario es mucho mejor de lo que se planteaba en su imaginación, tiene a Andrew sobre sus rodillas, besando su pene mientras sus dedos juegan con su agujero y su otra mano acariciando su abdomen.

 

Pero está volviéndole loco, las caricias son demasiado suaves, casi hecho a propósito enloquecerle, en algún momento, sospecha que este hombre disfruta de su indecisión si de empujar hacia sus labios o hacías sus dedos, que ya se han introducido un poco.

 

— Mierda... Andrew... eres un...

 

— ¿Soy un qué?

 

— Calienta pollas — dice o lo grita, porque justo en ese momento el dedo gordo entra en su agujero, haciendo que ante la ávida mirada azul, un hilo de semen baje de la puta de su polla.

 

— Un poco, me gustas, no puedo hacerte daño, no puedo decirte que no tampoco. — susurro, acariciando el abdomen de Norman con mucha suavidad, antes de embestir su dedo dentro, moviéndonos circularmente.

*punta (mi dialogo)

 

La confesión toma por sorpresa a Norman, sus ojos lo reflejan a la perfección, pero despues de la impresión viene algo parecido a la ternura y esta vez sus mejillas son las encargadas de hacerlo evidente con un suave sonrojo. Creía que esto era un poco más corporal, que era algo más rápido, pero la suave confesión acompañada del placer de sentir esos dedos en su lugar más íntimo, hacen que no sepa como contestar, al menos que no sea con el suave gemido largo y tendido que sus labios no pueden contener. Aunque segundos despues si encuentra algunas palabras.

 

— Tú también me gustas. Realmente son simples y directas, pero es duro confesarlo en un momento así, es duro mostrarse tan vulnerable.

 

— Lo sé...

 

No sabe si Andrew se refiere a que sabe que le gusta o que sabe que es duro de confesar, que demonios, no sabe incluso si se refiere a ambas, no realmente, pero deja de pensar en ello cuando Andrew lame su glande, murmura una leve burla, algo como que es "esponjocito", mientras despues de torturarlo rodeando su inglesa lengua con este, empieza a meterse todo el tronco en la boca, arrebatándole el aliento. Andrew, o más bien su boca, es estrecha.

 

Apoya su cabeza en la pared y deja salir un suspiro, acariciando su pecho desnudo antes de bajar sus manos a la cabeza de Andrew, que desaparece u polla con tortuosa lentitud, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen, porque no solo se la está chupando, también está usando sus manos para traerle placer, masajeando delicadamente sus testículos, y penetrándole ahora con sus dedos más largos.

 

Gime, su cabello cae por su cuello en el mismo momento en que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas y no embestir, aunque su guardaespaldas no le deja mucho espacio para ello. Andrew está controlándole totalmente, su boca en su polla, su mano en su trasero, empujando y empujando y la otra deteniendo los movimientos de su cadera.

 

Es imposible no tener un orgasmo en la boca de Lincoln, y la liberación le deja satisfecho y con las rodillas temblando como hojas al viento. Hace ya unos meses desde que había tenido algún contacto sexual con algún otro ser humano.

 

— ¿Estás seguro — respira — que no es — vuelve a respirar, en realidad es lo que logra decir entre cada beso — la tuya?

 

De repente Andrew esta ahí, seguramente decidiendo que ha hablado demasiado y enredando sus lenguas, hasta que esta succionando su lengua con fuerza y escalofríos de placer, empieza a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo. Ciertamente, en un segundo ninguno de sus cuerpo se está diferenciando, porque el baja sus manos por toda la firme espalda, sintiendo cada centímetro de ella, de todo Andrew.

 

— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. — Andrew dice, aunque es un poco tarde para eso, puesto que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, el sencillamente no ha podido resistirse, Norman es un postre que tenía que probar para luego devorar.

 

— Quizás en media calle no — concuerda, dejando que sus frente se toquen un segundo y sus respiraciones se confundan — ¿Quieres seguir adentro? Es una pregunta más fuerte de lo que pensaba cuando la hace, porque aún parece qué hay algo que retiene a Andrew en esta desenfrenada atracción que sientes.

 

— Debería irme... — las suaves manos del asesino acariciaron el rostro de Norman, llegando hasta su barbilla y sonriendo abiertamente. —  Para que tú puedas procesar todo esto.

 

— Ni siquiera sé que tengo que asimilar. — acepta, riendo un poco. — Hombre y se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas, ¿No irás a dejarme solo cierto?

 

— Es mi día libre, tú dijiste que querías pasarlo con tu familia. Además, debo darme una ducha porque estoy cubierto de papeleo lo.

 

— Combina con tu piel. — dice, ganándose un nada suave puñetazo en el hombro. — Auch, si sigues así ya no te daré ningún cumplido más.

 

— Lo que falta es que digas que me hace ver sexy. No es gracioso. Verás cómo tomo mi venga a por esto. —  Dijo, obviamente emocionado por la idea de joder al hombre que ahora soltaba una risa nada inocente, mientras se abrocha a los pantalones.

 

 — Como sea, solo procura que esa venganza no sea con mi hijo me casa. — se inclina, para dejar un beso suave en los labios ajenos. — Oh y tomate una roto, me encantaría tenerla de recuerdo.

 

El asesino se quedó allí de pie mientras el hombre se adentraba en la casa sin decir nada más, solo girando unas cuantas veces para mirarle, con la intención de tener grabada su imagen sudorosa no sólo de los metros que había trotado, sino también de la sesión de juego previo que habían tenido entre ambos.

 

Era un alivio que no pudiera ver más allá de lo que el asesino le mostraba.

 

De la mueca que se abría pasó en su rostro ahora. Por supuesto que esto nunca había sido parte del plan, pero este hombre, con esa forma tan frágil y ligera de ser, con ese cariño detallada por su hijo y su entorno, incluso con esa pasión con que actuaba — muy por encima de cualquiera de sus compañeros de reparto en esa broma apocalíptica de mal gusto — le había cautivado. De cierta forma, Reedus se había metido bajo su piel, aun cuando a veces le molestaba la facilidad con que simplemente "existía", ajeno a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, al odio de su esposa, a la insolencia en potencia que su hijo había heredado de esta y del peligro que él representaba para su cuello. Pudo haber acabado con él en ese momento, aunque luchara, pudo haber acabado con su vida en ese momento, pero en vez de eso, termino resguardando su vida.

 

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 

 

 

 

Para una vez que tenía un asesinato normal resultaba que no tenía la decencia de acabarlo, suponía que era hora de irse decidiendo a acabar con las cosas que se había propuesto para ese año nuevo, si, era Enero ya, y el llevaba viviendo con Norman Reedus por seis largos y eternos meses en los que no había dejado ni una vez de mirar al hombre y pensar que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

 

Hoy era cuando iba a acabar esta tontería. Cargo su arma, introdujo las pastillas de cianuro en el estuche y condujo al tráiler de Norman, en mitad de la tarde, con el sol escalando su piel británica que sí, era sensible ante el inclemente astro.

 

Debió saber que era una señal que al tocar la puerta, el actor no estuviera dentro, y sabía que, lo más probable es que acabará matándose el antes de dañar a esa persona que en los últimos tres meses después del incidente con el papelillo, había estado robándole besos cada vez que podía, e invitándole sin cansarse a estar con él.

 

— Oh señor Lincoln. — gira, cuando la pequeña rubia de ojos grandes que es compañera de reparto de Norman, Emily algo, se dirige a él con una sonrisa algo exasperante. — Si busca a Norman, está rodando una escena en este momento. — ella estira su mano hacia él y sin ningún respeto por su espacio personal. — que está empezando a pensar que está en la sangre de ese maldito país. — toma la suya, llevándole entre varios tráiler mas. — Apuesto que querrá ver, pero tiene que hacer silencio.

 

— Usualmente no le gusta que lo vea actuar. —  dice, siguiéndolo, no es como si tuviera oportunidad de hacer lo contrario.

 

— Oh vamos, lo puede ver la mitad del mundo cuando los episodios salen al aire. — dice, restándole importancia a la opinión de su compañero. — Lo que pasa es que es una reina del drama.

 

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —  caminaron por un pasillo oscuro lleno de trajes de zombies grotescos y sangre falsa Esparcidos por el suelo en el apuro de moverse de un lado al otro del staff de efectos. Entonces llegaron a un hangar donde había un montón de gente formando un semi círculo.

 

— Porque siempre está hablando de cómo no te gusta el show, creo que lo heriste cuando se lo dijiste. — dice, sin el menor prejuicio de estarse metiendo en lo que Andrew podría catalogar amablemente como que no es de su incumbencia, pero la pequeña rubia entrometida, le lleva a ver algo que nunca olvidara, así que lo deja pasar.

 

¿Cómo no hacerlo, si su boca se secó con la imagen ante sus ojos? Ahí está Norman... bueno era su cuerpo, pero más allá del físico no parecía Norman. La expresión desprovista de emoción, más allá del esfuerzo que se podía ver en cada facción y en cada musculo mientras con un pedazo de metal  que había logrado colocar entre la boca abierta del  zombie que intentaba morderle, empujando con fuerza con el objetivo de partir su cráneo en dos, era lo más sexy que había visto nunca, quizás por lo fuerte que se veía, quizás por la forma en que estaba siendo salpicando por la sangre, en su frente, sus mejillas...y su labio inferior, ¡Oh su labio inferior!, ese sensible lugar en que Norman gemía largo y necesitado cuando el lamia y mordía. Estaba duro en sus pantalones, duro por la fuerza y frialdad de la escena, que el actor lograba captar y trasmitir a la perfección.

 

Los ojos de Norman recorrieron el plato de forma amenazadora, y para su sorpresa, mientras la cámara se enfocaba en el zombie en el suelo, esa mirada se posó en él, secándole la garganta y estremeciéndole. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

De un salto se puso de pie, en el tiempo correcto que tenía que hacerlo para con el pedazo de metal que apenas podía sostener en sus manos por el exceso de sangre golpear otro de los caminantes que se le acerco, grito el nombre de Rick, con voz ronca y agitada, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, como si fuera un animal, que si se le acercaban era capaz de cualquier cosa. Cuando se aseguró que nada se le acercaba, soltó el pedazo de metal y agarro su confiable ballesta, disparando a la distancia para empezar a correr cuando varias de ser compañeras estaban a su lado, espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose y entonces todo acabo...

 

¡CORTE!

 

El grito sobresalto al asesino, que despues de suspirar, calmando su corazón, se dio la vuelta para marcharse la mano apretando la pistola que tenía en el cinturón con mucha fuerza, sentía que estaba viendo doble por la excitación y por la confusión que tenía ahora mismo.

 

Tenía que matarlo, era tan simple como eso. Pero realmente aún no tenía nada que comprobara las palabras de aquella mujer que en sus mensajes estaba empezando a demostrar su desesperación y él no era un simple asesino, uno que matara por tener el dinero llenando sus cuentas bancarias.

 

Pero incluso, si fuera así, sino hubiera una razón para apretar el gatillo, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de eso si tenía la polla tan dura que goteaba por solo ver a ese hombre rodeado de sangre?

 

Sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo, y luego tenía a Norman muy cerca, sonriendo emocionado mientras aun jadeaba seguro por haber corrido a alcanzarle.

 

— ¿Tan mal estuvo? — preguntó, con una sonrisa pequeña que no terminaba de formarse por lo agitado que estaba — ¿Andrew? ¿Estás bien?

 

— Vayamos a tu tráiler. — dijo en una voz bastante tensa, tomando la mano de Norman y separándola de su cuerpo. — Necesito hablar contigo.

 

— Es...está bien. — dice preocupado dejando que la mano de Andrew le guíe entre la distinta escenografía hasta llegar a su tráiler, al menos no le necesitan hasta dentro de una hora, porque lo que su guardaespaldas necesita hablar con el parece bastante serio.

 

Dentro del tráiler, Norman se seca un poco el sudor de la frente mientras ve a Andrew sentado en el sofá, una expresión ilegible en su rostro, bastante seca y eso le hace sentir inseguro de cómo actuar ante ese hombre, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos, se acerca y se sienta frente al suelo.

 

— Alguien quiere matarte. —  Lincoln dice antes de que el trasero de Norman pueda tocar el piso, por lo que gracias a la impresión, se sentó de golpe. —  alguien muy cercano a ti, y no es como decírtelo, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero yo...

 

Andrew no puede terminar lo que estaba por fin confesando, cuando la puerta del tráiler se abrió de golpe, dándole un sonoro sacudón al lugar, mientras una chica pequeña su ida las escaleras apresuradas, luciendo en pánico extremo.

 

— Señor Reedus, su hijo... Ha habido un accidente... —  dice jadeando, para ser interrumpida por Lauren Cohen, una de las mejores amigas de Norman en el plato, quien sostiene a la chica de los hombros.

 

— Esta en el hospital ahora, Norman, Mark dice que puedes irte, las grabaciones se cancelan por hoy.

 

— ¿Qué? — Se pone de pie de inmediato, su atención se ha desviado totalmente de Andrew que frunce los labios mirando de una mujer a la otra. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios le paso?, dios, tengo que irme. — camina hacia adelante, luego de un paso hacia atrás, mueve la mano para limpiarse con algo de fuerza la sangre falsa que aun gotea desde uno de sus brazos y es evidente para cualquiera que esta desorientado. — ¿Dónde están las llaves? — gruñe, caminando con los ojos llorosos por su tráiler.

 

— Esta bien, yo te llevare... —  Andrew le detiene, tomándole del brazo para pasarlo, del sofá toma una chaqueta de cuero, y camina a la puerta, ayudando a Norman a bajar apresurado por la escalerilla, con Lauren tras ellos.

 

Por el camino se encuentran con las maquillistas que le entregan a la actriz un par de botellas con gel y una bolsa de toallas, y tan pronto están dentro del vehículo, Lauren es quien se encarga de quitarle todo el maquillaje a Norman, que a decir verdad, está ligeramente histérico.

 

— ¿Estas segura de que no dijeron que le pasó? — le pregunta a Lauren, que niega con la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalan de los ojos de su compañero. — ¿Que voy a hacer si le pasa algo, Lauren?, es mi hijo, mi pequeño bebé, se supone que tengo que cuidarlo, su madre va a odiarme... yo mismo lo haría si... oh dios. — se rompe a llorar en el asiento trasero, en los brazos de Lauren y bajo la atenta mirada de Andrew, que siente un nudo en su garganta.

 

Toda este estúpido trabajo, es más emocional de lo que nunca espero que fuera, era algo sencillo, entrar y salir y ahora sentía que estaba más enredado con esta vida falsa de lo que debería.

 

— Vamos, no llores, aún no sabemos que paso, y debes ser fuerte para Mingus, el necesitará que tu estés allí para tomar decisiones... Eres su padre después de todo.

 

Norman, asiente y la mirada de Andrew, regresa a la carretera una vez el semáforo en rojo le permite seguir, al inicio, aunque trata de concentrarse en la carretera y es lo que debería hacer, siente un extraño hormigueo en sus manos, escuchar a Norman sollozar un poco más antes de calmarse y dejar sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que Lauren le quite lo que queda de maquillaje le preocupa. No tiene forma de describir cuánto, porque es la primera vez que ve esta faceta desesperada y casi sin nada más que eso, en el actor.

 

Es así como el camino al hospital se vuelve pesado, todo el mundo, incluyéndole por su puesto parece estar alerta de algo que no saben describir, al llegar, son prácticamente las cinco de la tarde cuando llegan, el aire es pesado y el ambiente en si es mucho peor, cuando se da cuenta la cantidad de periodistas que están afuera. ¿Cómo demonios se podía haber filtrado la noticia tan rápido?

 

Todo parecía más extraño a cada segundo.

 

Fue sumamente surreal, había fanáticos allí, cámaras que apuntaban a Norman sin importar que esto fuera un momento difícil para él, incluso dentro del hospital la gente te toma a fotos, los doctores sin vergüenza grababan el acontecimiento. Sólo una médica morena fue capaz de ser cortes con ellos y dirigirlos a un despacho donde se aislaron del sonido.

 

Mingus había sido atropellado por un  conductor que se había dado a la fuga, tenía el esternón roto, la pierna derecha fracturada y el brazo dislocado,  ser de contextura delgada y poco maciza, el golpe había sido fuerte, pero no había sido arrollado.

 

Tenía el pulmón derecho perforado por una costilla, y esa era la lesión de la que se ocuparían primero.

 

De manera general y a pesar de la pequeña hemorragia que tuvo a raíz de esta última lesión, estaba estable, aunque bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, profundamente dormido, aparentemente era lo mejor para que se recuperara más rápido. Norman no entendía muy bien esa última parte o quizás no estaba escuchando ni atendiendo razones, cuando lo único que quería era, ver a su hijo despierto y hablarle directamente a los ojos, pero finalmente termino dando las gracias y sentándose en el pasillo, donde más de un curioso no podía evitar, mirarle directamente por más tiempo del que podría considerarse normal.

 

Todo fue peor cuando su exesposa llego.

 

La doctora fue tan amable de explicarle a ella, todo lo que le había explicado a él e incluso soportar su insistencia sobre si estaban atendiendo de la mejor forma a su hijo, soporto cada cuestionamiento y cada expresión altanera, todo y realmente se dio cuenta que quizás su ex esposa, proyectaba eso, que cuando su humor la ponía de esa manera, era mejor quedarse callado. Quizás por eso, soporto que lo tomara de la mano y como un niño lo llevara a la habitación del frente — que afortunadamente estaba vacía — y empezara a increparle donde demonios estaba él cuando todo ocurrió.

 

Dejo que ocurriera, dejo que lo vejara lo insultara y luego que se peleará con Lauren a quien no le parecía justo como se estaba comportando esa mujer, haciéndole exactamente las mismas preguntas a la madre de Mingus sin amedrentarse, se giró hacia Andrew, que miraba a Helena con una expresión que le provocaba muchas preguntas.

 

— Vamos, Norman. — dijo, tomando a su compañero del brazo. — Necesitas un café, algo dulce incluso. — apretó con más fuerza hacia su costado a Norman que negó suavemente con la cabeza. — Tu ex esposa y Andrew se quedarán aquí y nos dirá si algo sucede con Mingus. Vamos.

 

— Esta bien, yo... creo que hare eso... — Norman sostuvo la mano de Lauren, y sin mirar a Helena un segundo más, salió de la habitación, sus manos temblaban, y la mirada que le dio a Andrew hizo que este quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo.

 

Ella suspiro, Helena, suspiro, sacando de su bolso una vieja caja de cigarros que no llego a abrir ni siquiera, cuando una de las enfermeras le dirigió una mirada severa, luego se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación vacía, su mirada en el suelo, quizás podía estar afligida, preocupada, despues de todo Mingus era realmente, su hijo, pero también había algo en ella que no le cuadraba. No totalmente.

 

— ¿Te estas tardando mucho no crees Andrew? — ella hablo, una vez la enfermera que se había asomado a la habitación vacía se había ido, una vez estaba seguro que no había nadie cerca.

 

— ¿A quién contratante para herir a Mingus? —  Pregunto sin siquiera molestarse en responder la pregunta de la mujer, no le tenía miedo.

 

No le importaba tampoco que le diera lecciones de cómo hacer su trabajo, de hecho, de camino aquí, se había fijado en las señales que le indicaban que esto no era un accidente normal, y que, la única forma de salir de esto era rompiendo el contrato asesinando a quien me había pagado en primer lugar.

 

— Pasar tanto tiempo con Norman te ha hecho daño, Andrew — le dice, poniéndose de piel y ajustando su ropa, sus manos, moviéndose entre su blusa y sus caderas — Es decir, ¿En serio piensas que sería capaz de herir a mi propio hijo?

 

— Si. Considerando no te ha hecho absolutamente nada, no me extraña en lo absoluto que ahora quieras hacerle daño a tu hijo. Es la reacción más natural de las personas desesperadas por venganza.

 

— ¿Nada? — ríe, pero no es un gesto de esos que siempre usa cuando la gente está alrededor, es una sonrisa más fácil, verdadera y por eso puede ver la indignación y un brillo de ira, que ha visto antes y con demasiada frecuencia — Bueno..., ¡Realmente te ha encantado! ¿No?, siempre lo hace, piensa que comportándose como un niño, con esas sonrisas fáciles y todo, todo el mundo tiene que amarlo... se divorció de mi cuando estaba a punto de ser el maldito Daryl Dixon y conseguir... conseguir un paso a toda esta estúpida fama que le rodea, trescientos mil dólares por episodio.

 

— ¿Y qué? ¿Querías quedarte casado con el solo por dinero?  —  dijo lentamente, mirando lo obvio que era que esa mujer no había sido nada diferente de lo que había tenido antes, increíble. —  de haber dicho desde el inicio que le odiaban por ser quien era lo habría atormentado hasta hacer que el mismo se quitara la vida

 

— Entonces hazlo, he sido clara en que no me importan los medios, sino lo resultados, por mi podrías besarlo en una estación del tren, justo al borde de dónde deberían abordar y empujarlo, en el momento preciso.

 

— No lo haré. He acabado contigo. Tendrás que conseguir a alguien más para hacer el trabajo. —  Andrew ni siquiera parpadeo, no dudaba de lo que decía ahora que había conseguido un desenlace decepcionante a lo que él pensaba que sería una aventura singular.

 

— ¿Tantas ansias tienes de cogértelo? — Preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa — No es nada gratificante, en serio, nada cariño — se puso de pie, mientras acomodaba su cabello y su bolso a un costado de su cuerpo — Pero en fin, deberías renunciar pronto, entonces, para que no sea decepcionante cuando... tú sabes.

 

— Ya lo hemos hecho, desde hace unos meses en realidad, no es tan asombroso, he tenido mejores. Tú por otra parte, aleja al otro sujeto, o verás lo que ocurre.

 

— Sabía que algo te estaba atrasando. — ríe, pero casi con algo parecido a la decepción mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, estaba por irse, cuando su mano se quedó inmóvil en el pomo de la puerta. — ¿Por qué le defenderías?, no tiene sentido.

 

— No entenderías, no tienes empatía con tu propia especie ni piedad con  tu propio hijo.

 

— El estará bien, mucho mejor cuando yo tenga su custodia.

 

— Nunca la tendrás. — susurro para sí mismo, viendo a la mujer marchándose con la barbilla en alto.

 

Su primer instinto fue llamar a Cudlitz, quien se rio de el por no ser capaz de hacer el trabajo, pero le pidió una cena con el "chico" antes de revelarle el nombre del asesino que Helena había contratado, el hombre se había negado a hacerlo, diciéndole que no quería meterle en problemas con nadie, y que además, quería saber qué era lo que tenía Norman Reedus como para que él se arriesgara a ir contra otro asesino cuando las veces que lo había hecho podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

 

Por supuesto que le había dicho que no era el momento, Norman, quien podía observar venía por el pasillo en ese instante, acompañado de Lauren y un café que parecía haberse enfriado en sus manos hace mucho tiempo, no está en sus mejores momentos para hablar con alguien, así, no sería ni la mitad de lo encantador que suele ser... y bueno, últimamente pasaba esto, le asustaba sus propios pensamientos con respecto al hombre.

 

— Andrew. — Lauren le saludo, y el hizo una mueca, necesitaba  marcharse de allí tan pronto como pudiera hacerlo, debía irse.

 

— Debo irme, algo surgió. Llamare un amigo para que cuide de ambos. — dijo, casi mecánico, llamando la atención de Norman, que alzo su mirada hacia él, sus ojos húmedos.

 

— No puedes irte. — lo dice de manera urgente, primaria, casi como si hubiera sido lo primero que su instituto le dijera que  debía decir. — No ahora, no confío en nadie más que nos cuide en este momento, ni siquiera sabemos si esto fue un accidente o no...

 

— Norman, llamaré a un amigo en el que confiaría mi vida... —  Tomo la mano de Reedus, sujetándole con fuerza, quería besar sus labios temblorosos pero sabía que no podía.

 

El actor asintió, indecisión de que hacer, principalmente por la profunda mirada de Lauren sobre ambos, apretó un poco la mano ajena — Está bien, pero ¿Porque todo está bien?, es decir, esto es un poco repentino ¿Estás bien?

 

— Lo estoy, solo mantente alejado de Helena o de algunos de sus amigos, ella no es una buena persona, Norman, y ahora a mismo es un animal herido. —  Bajando la voz, alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Norman, haciéndolo temblar.

 

— ¿Qué significa eso? — estaba confundido, incluso está seguro que se reflejó en su mirada y por eso la mano de Andrew, tranquila y segura, se había subido hasta su mejilla, acariciando con firmeza — Algo está pasando... — lo afirmó, porque no había otra forma de decirlo, lo podía ver en los ojos ajenos, pero decidió que podía confiar en el — Está bien, pero... solo promete que regresaras.

 

— Regresare, señor Reedus, lo prometo. No iré muy lejos, y mi amigo estará aquí antes de que abandone el hospital. — se alejó de Norman, dándole su espacio de nuevo, Lauren les miraba a ambos con sospecha, seguramente dándose cuenta de todo con su intuición femenina.

 

— “Señor Reedus” es demasiado viejo para mí. — es la respuesta que da, aunque aún entre lágrimas, suena algo más picara y desinhibida, incluso confiada de la respuesta que recibe por parte del hombre en frente suyo.

 


	4. Parte 04

 

 

Sabe que su amigo cuidara bien de Norman, porque ese es el trabajo de Michael estos días, ser guardaespaldas para quien desee sus servicios momentáneos, nunca ha dejado morir un cliente, así que no hay nadie mejor para este trabajo que ese hombre, sabe que es demasiado pedir despues de todo lo que el hombre ha hecho por él, pero Cudlitz parecía encantado de poder hacer algo productivo, demasiados días de estar vagando a la deriva.

 

Pescar no da la misma emoción que pegar puñetazos, pero en su caso, estar sentado en un parque, bebiendo te de camomila, con galletas saladas es una sensación de paz antes de la tormenta que no puede sacudir de sus hombros, no cuando el hombre al que está esperando, es alguien a quien no ha visto en muchos años.

 

Jon Bernthal no es un hombre común. Es uno de esos pocos asesinos, que prácticamente no se formó por algún incidente traumático, es un natural dirían algunos, un natural que siente placer cuando la bala impacta contra la piel y la sangre se desbordarse por cada uno de las heridas que ocasionó. No va a mentir, son cosas que él mismo disfruta, quizás incluso de forma natural también y por eso, hace unos años era un placer trabajar a su lado y por eso mismo sabe, lo peligroso que puede ser.

 

Pero él ha envejecido, y no disfruta de esas cosas con la misma pasión de antes, ahora prefiere la caza de su presa al asesinato frio, pero Jon y el tienen mucho tiempo sin hablar, no sabe exactamente cómo va a reaccionar a esto, sabe que una vez que toma un trabajo lo termina, sin importar que o quien.

 

Escucha pasos acercarse, y se gira para mirar al hombre que ha estado en su cabeza en los últimos minutos, luce justo como cuando se despidió de él, no tiene canas, no tiene arrugas, y parece salido de una película de acción.

 

— ¿Por qué no fuiste directamente a por él? Herir a su hijo no tiene sentido para alguien como tú.

 

— Iba a hacerlo, pero realmente no te separas de sus pantalones un segundo — es directo y ácido, justo como lo recuerda.

 

— Fue un golpe bajo, incluso para alguien con tus estándares. — Le crítico, mientras el otro hombre se sentaba a su lado, abriendo una bolsa que llevaba en las manos y sacando una hamburguesa y un té frio que puso en el espacio que quedaba entre ambos en la banca. — ¿Por qué no fuiste a por él?

 

Al inicio, Bernthal no contesta, se concentra en morder con energía su hamburguesa, abriendo su boca ampliamente y cerrándola con fuerza sobre el pan relleno de carne y otras cosillas, le escucha gemir de gusto e incluso, nota que no le importa que algo de salsa manche sus labios o su pantalón. Andrew se queda silencio, esperando que este trague y cuando lo hace, le escucha reír.

 

— Ya te dije, no te separabas de sus pantalones.

 

— Eso no es excusa. —  replica de mala gana, sintiendo que se frustra, así es con Jon, el hombre sabe dónde dar para irritarle. —  ¿qué tiene Norman que no lo hayas matado ya? Quiero decir, estoy aquí, y él está con Michael, en lugar de haber ido a matarlo fuiste a comprar una hamburguesa.

 

— Tenía hambre — contesto ligeramente, subiendo sus hombros y dejándolos caer como si fuera un niño —  Un hombre tiene necesidades, pequeño Lincoln.

 

— Es Norman, ¿verdad? Te gusta, pfft... Mierda, por eso fuiste a por su hijo, no eres tan indirecto, te gusta tanto que por eso convencerte a esa mujer de hacer algo tan atroz como casi matar a su hijo.

 

De pronto todo encaja en su lugar, su razonamiento es mucho más rápido que su comprensión, puesto que el mismo se sorprende de lo que dice, y sabe que es cierto por cómo Jon reacciona.

 

— Es un buen actor, a simple vista uno más, pero realmente encaja en ese papel porque es una fiera — su voz es oscura, casi llena de algo parecido a la admiración — Si hubiera sido empujando en la dirección correcta... si solo supiera un poco de este mundo, como cuando luchó contra ti, Andrew, sé que lo sentiste, sé qué sentiste esa bestia.

 

— Viste eso... ¿Cuánto tiempo...? Oh mierda, te contrato al mismo tiempo que me contrato a mí, ¿no? Seguramente para asegurarse de que alguien hiciera el trabajo...  —  ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de Jon sobre Norman.

 

— ¿Que esperabas? — Ahora le mira como si él fuera un idiota, cosa que exaspera un poco más a Andrew — Es una medida de seguridad normal, al menos para alguien tan desesperada como ella.

 

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? Porque si lo que esperas es que Norman haga contigo lo que hizo conmigo pues vas a muy mal, así no es como lo conquistas

 

— ¿Celoso pequeño Lincoln? — Pregunta, como si realmente le hablara a un bebé, con un tono pegajoso y aniñado, es decir, insoportable — Siempre tuviste una polla posesiva, que se encaprichaba difícilmente, pero que cuando lo hacía... Mmmm ¡Que delicia!, dime, ¿Tan exquisito y único es ese hombre? 

 

— No es como si hayas practicado el coito alguna vez, pero Norman es... Jesús, ¿cómo siempre te las ingenias para hacerme decir esas cosas? Maldición. —  Acaba su te, y pone la taza desechable a un lado, cruzándose de piernas y mirando al frente con sus ojos azules llenos de indignación. —  Norman es único, como dijiste, puede ser una bestia, pero usualmente es reservado... Además, sabes que aunque soy posesivo nunca me ha importado compartir contigo, solo si Norman quiere eso. Mm

 

— Estas hablando atropelladamente y algo incoherente — solo por molestar un poco, señala lo evidente.

 

—Cállate, lo digo en serio...No le hagas daño, o te haré a ti algo peor. No dejare que Norman sufra por ti o por gente como Helena Christensen.

 

— ¿Por eso era está reunión? — Finge sorpresa, Andrew lo sabe, porque este hombre sabía perfectamente de que se trataba todo esto — Sabes que cuando empiezo un trabajo, lo termino, pequeño Lincoln.

 

— Pues te digo que no puedes terminar este. Así que quítate esa idea de tu cabeza antes de que la pierdas. — Gruñe, poniéndose de pie y abrochando su saco mientras resoplaba. — Norman no se merece eso.

 

— Nunca nos ha importado si se le merecen o no, esto — la última palabra lo dice con una entonación más gruesa, casi segura — esto ¿Es más allá que tú polla encaprichada, verdad?

 

— No es la única.

 

No se atreve a decir nada más mientras se aleja de él, intentando mantener el temblor de su cuerpo a raya, pues las ganas de sujetar su arma y apuntar a su compañero son tales que le duelen los tendones de su mano derecha, que mantiene firme y tensa en un solo lugar.

 

Quiere dispararle, asegurarse de que Norman no tendrá que llorar más, que podrá ser el mismo bromista fastidioso de siempre, con una ocurrencia única y unas ganas de vivir inigualables.

 

No puede permitir que esto continúe, y aunque sepa cuál es la solución, no es algo que se atreva a llevar a cabo, no cuando traerá tango dolor consigo.

 

No puede revelar su identidad a Norman, no puede perder ese brillo de confianza en sus ojos cuando se dirige a él, ni ese sentimiento cuando sus miradas se encuentran, es demasiado que perder, pero realmente no encuentra otra salida, no si quiere cuidarle a él y a su hijo, no si quiere resguardar su integridad física. Debería pensar en esto más detalladamente, buscar pruebas de que Helena está detrás de esto, porque de alguna forma sospecha que la  ingenuidad del hombre a su lado también le hará un poco difícil creer que aquella mujer tiene algo que ver y no le culpa, porque se supone que es la madre de su hijo.

 

En el hospital, Cudlitz está sentado con Mingus jugando cartas, es asombroso el cambio que hacen tres días en él, aun continua algo amoratado, pero al menos ya puede hablar y comer, Norman no se le ha separado de un lado, aunque Helena solo ha venido unas pocas veces según lo que le informa Michael cuando le mira y se pone de pie para hablar con el.

 

Norman también viene con ellos, pero llega afortunadamente cuando Michael ha acabado de hablar de su ex—esposa, es raro, porque no se han visto en tres días, y Norman tiene esa expresión salvaje de indignación controlada que le ha visto plantar en público cuando algo lo incomoda.

 

— No te enfades, estaba resolviendo un problema muy importante... Me asegure de que no vaya a ocurrir esto en un futuro, aunque debo hablar contigo. — Su voz sonaba con urgencia, y estiro su mano para tomar a Norman del hombro.

 

— Siempre haces lo que quieres Andrew, desde el inicio comprendí que no le respondes a nadie, pero te mataba demasiado ponerme un maldito mensaje. — gruño, en voz baja, sin querer alterar a su hijo que ya los mira con una ceja arqueada. — ¿Y si las personas que lastimaron a Mingus te hacían algo? ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Cómo iría por ti?

 

No le importaba sonar tan histérico como sonaba, habían sido días muy duros, entre la recuperación de Mingus, sentirse tan poco acompañado y confundido por su poco interés de su expareja de estar al lado del hijo de ambos, como para no saber nada del hombre que estaba ahora enfrente de él, pese a que la presencia de Lauren había sido incondicional, se descubrió sintiéndose algo acorralado, nervioso y preocupado por un hombre que había estado hace pocos meses en su vida.

 

— ¿y qué harías? ¿Qué harías si supieras que estaba en problema? ¿Tomarías esa falsa ballesta tuya, o la pistola que guardas en el tercer cajón detrás de tus camisetas de equipos deportivos? — Le cuestiono, simplemente alzando una ceja ante el tono de Norman, recordando en ese momento el comentario de Jon, y podía verlo ahora más claro que nunca en Norman, y no en Daryl/Norman, habla una bestia allí adentro, rugiendo por salir.

 

— Pues iría por ti maldito egocéntrico de mierda ¿Que esperarías que me quedara sentando mientras tenías problemas? — preguntó suspirando, pero no suave y quedito, sino pesado, su respiración estaba tan pesada, que Andrew pudo ver por el rabillo de los ojos, a Mingus preocupado, lo que indicaba que no era comportamiento en el hombre a su lado.

 

— Eres un civil, Norman, puedes jugar a ser todo lo rudo que quieras, pero tú eres el que tiene un guardaespaldas, ahora quiero que respires, y salves toda esa energía para cuando te diga la verdad sobre porque tienes un guardaespaldas.

 

— Vete a la mierda. — dice, cruzándose de brazos, para despues caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir el hombre a su lado — ¿Sabes quién me envió las amenazas iniciales? ¿Sabes quién ataco a mi hijo?

 

— Si, lo sé... Pero quiero discutirlo donde podamos... Hablar sin que tu hijo vaya a verte tan alterado... Eso no es bueno para él.

 

Norman parpadeo, su ceño aún estaba fruncido sus brazos cruzados firmemente apretado contra su pecho, haciendo que sus músculos se remarcaran, estaba tan enojado que era un poco hilarante como se éxito, porque si ese hombre veía esto, sabía que interpretaría que Norman realmente le deseaba, a él quien era alguien material en la vida y no una sombra en la oscuridad. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que la mirada de Mingus fue suficiente para calmar al hombre a su lado.

 

— Hablaremos esta noche ¿Quieres café?

 

— Quiero hablar ahora, Norman.

 

Intento sonar firme, y lo consiguió, pero eso no hizo que el hombre testarudo delante de él cambiara de opinión tan fácilmente.

 

— Hablaremos esta noche, es la primera vez que mi hijo está comiendo despues de toda esta locura, me quedare con él.

 

Norman regreso con su hijo, y allí se quedó por largas horas, el ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida de a ratos en los que su hijo hablaba con Michael, parecía estar analizando algo mientras Lauren intentaba animarlo. El no pudo hacer mucho más que mirarlo, admirando su poderoso mal humor, y la forma en la que lo enmascarada delante de otros con tanta facilidad. Era como ver dos piezas de un mismo ser debatiéndose entre ser o no ser.

 

Era algo exótico, porque esta faceta había pasado desapercibida para él, había visto el Norman tranquilo, quizás demasiado, algo mordaz cuando se trata a de hacer bromas, algo  que le gustaba demasiado en su opinión, pero no a este, no al Norman sensible, alerta, frustrado incluso, porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

 

 

 

 

No hablan esa noche, Mingus recae con una infección y Andrew se siente inseguro de cada minuto que cerró los ojos en el pasillo, pensando que cualquier momento de oscuridad podía haber sido una oportunidad para que Jon hiciera de las suyas, mirar la preocupación en el rostro de Norman Reedus había sido bastante difícil.

 

Dos semanas después y aún no han hablado del tema, y Andrew no hace más que ver sombras donde no las hay, siempre mirando por encima de su hombro, incluso con Cudlitz a su alrededor, ayudándolo cuando necesitaba descansar aunque no hubiera descansado nada en lo absoluto de no haber sido por las pastillas.

 

Estaba empezando a sentir que los nervios le sobrepasaban, estaba siempre alerta, eso no era extraño, lo extraño era que estaba a un nivel en que nunca había estado, un nivel en que realmente le preocupa y no, no su seguridad, sino la del hombre que no había visto sonreír en esas dos malditas semanas.

 

En la casa de Reedus las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas, Mingus se había ido a dormir, habiendo extrañado su cama y aun sintiendo que no podía caminar o moverse sin que alguna parte del cuerpo le doliera, sus delgados miembros seguían amoratados y eso hacía que su padre llorara a escondidas, pretendiendo luego que todo estaba bien. Había regresado a filmar, pero le había pedido a Andrew que se quedara con su hijo.

 

— ¿estas dormido? — le sorprende escuchar la voz de Norman después de un par de toques en la puerta de la habitación que este le había dado desde que habían llegado aquí. — ¿Andrew?

 

Se levantó de la cama, donde había estado leyendo un libro, buscando distraerse, necesitaba su bañera, quizás cuando esta farsa acabara podría irse a casa a darse un largo baño, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se arrugaran.

 

— No estoy dormido. — dijo abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

 

— Parece que necesitas dormir. — dijo desde el marco de la puerta donde se había apoyado, sus pies desnudos se cerraron un poco contra la alfombra de la habitación, mientras su propia mirada baja al suelo, algo cansada.

 

— ¿Quieres dormir aquí? — le pregunto, tomándose el atrevimiento de sujetarlo de la cintura.

 

Norman movió suavemente su cabeza, sus ojos con un brillo de cansancio subieron hasta encontrarse con los ajenos.

 

— Si, la verdad si. — confesó con suavidad.

 

— Porque no te preparo un té antes... — sugirió, guiando a Norman fuera de la habitación con su mano en la baja espalda de este. Se sentía bien guiar al hombre.

 

— Eres la única persona que ha logrado que yo tome te en este mundo. — comentó, con suavidad, dejando que Andrew le guiará a la cocina que estaba a oscuras en el apartamento.

 

— Seguramente soy la única persona que conoces que bebe te, considerando la insistencia que tuviste por meses de hacerme beber café aunque no quisiera. — respondió con suavidad, llegando a la cocina y tomando la tetera que había comprado el, llevándola al chorro de agua para llenarla. — ¿podemos hablar ahora?

 

— Solo quería que sintieras el calor americano. — bromeó, aunque suena un poco forzado aun, es un alivio para el guardaespaldas escuchar a Norman un poco más tranquilo. — Es solo que se notaba mucho que extrañabas tu país y que América no te gusta mucho.

 

— Solo quería que sintieras el calor americano. — bromeó, aunque suena un poco forzado aun, es un alivio para el guardaespaldas escuchar a Norman un poco más tranquilo. — Es solo que se notaba mucho que extrañabas tu país y que América no te gusta mucho... y si... hablemos...

 

Se sentó a un lado de Norman mientras la tetera estaba en la cocina. No quería traer más estrés a la vida de Norman, pero Jon se había estado moviendo rápido.

 

— No quiero molestarte, pero... Quiero acabar con esto, soy egoísta, y quiero saber si aún me quieres a tu lado. — metió la mano en la cinturilla de su pantalón, retirando la pistola y colocándola frente a Norman. — puedes tenerla y decidir por ti mismo que hacer.

 

— Estas empezando a asustarme. — es lo que dice Norman, mirando el arma con la cabeza un poco alzada, un gesto de desconfianza al que se unen un pequeño movimiento de cejas. — Dijiste que sabias algo, sobre quien esta persiguiéndome... y ahora esto, ¿Qué sucede?

 

— Toma el arma, Norman. — Le ordeno, tomando su mano y colocándola sobre el arma. — Lo que voy a contarte te enfadara...

 

— Tengo un poco de mal humor, pero eso no me va a hacer querer dispararte, exagerado.

 

— Soy un asesino a sueldo, me contrataron para asesinarte hace meses. — hablo lentamente, observando la reacción de Norman.

 

En ningún momento pensó que esto podría ser tan difícil como estaba siendo en este segundo, quizás tiene que ver con que la expresión de Norman pasa por muchos momentos y odia identificar cada uno de ellos. Primero está la incredulidad, porque sus ojos se entrecierran y sus labios intentan levantarse en un amargo de una sonrisa, como si creyera que sus palabras podían ser una broma, pero algo parece hacer clic en su cabeza, algo sobre que él no es exactamente conocido por hacer chistes, no realmente y eso lleva a la segunda emoción, sorpresa junto con la posibilidad de que sea real, su pupila se expande, su boca se entre abre y por el rabillo del ojo baja su mirada a su mano, la mismo que esta sobre el arma.

 

Eso, eso debe ser alguna de las cosas que atrae a Jon, porque no puede ser normal la forma en que sopesa cada una de las posibilidades y se pone a la defensiva en cuestión de segundos, aun cuando su parte más suave y cálida, la misma que no tiene vergüenza de decir que le ha generado una increíble atracción estos meses, piensa que todo esto es una locura de su parte.

 

— ¿De que estas hablando exactamente?

 

— Fui contratado para asesinarte, por... Por alguien que nunca ha sentido mucho aprecio por ti, y que quería verte sufriendo, ver todo lo que habías construido estar destruido. El día que peleaste por tu vida... Ese era yo, se suponía que eso lo acabaría todo, pero no fue así... No pude hacerlo, y desde entonces...

 

— Espera... espera, no es cierto, no puedes — se quedó en silencio un segundo tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba, pero sin apartar la mirada del rostro contrario — ¿Y en vez de eso decidiste herir a un niño? — Su voz se alzó, incrédula, con un tono herido, desgarrado, incluso de asco — ¿Heriste a mi hijo?

 

— Eso no fui yo... Eso fue alguien más, porque yo me negué a hacerte más daño del que ya te había hecho con todo el psicoterror, y la persona que me contrato decidió contratar a alguien más... Yo estaba contigo cuando eso ocurrió, nunca deje tu lado, puedes tener mi teléfono también, mis notas, no encontrarás nada que me haga el culpable de poner a tu hijo en peligro.

 

— ¿Y esperas que te crea? — gruño, alejando su mano del arma, pero más que de esta, es del contacto de la mano de Andrew que siente que quema sobre su propia piel — Pasaste meses fingiendo que este era tu maldito trabajo, torturándome aun cuando veías que pasaba días enteros preocupado por quien sea que me estaba acorralando, que demonios, fingiste hasta que te atraía ¿Para que...? ¿Para que el jodido momento en que me degollaras fuera más placentero? — eso último, es tan real hasta para el mismo Norman que es quien lo dice que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se inclina a agarrar, algo torpe al inicio, el arma que despues de unos segundos si aferra con fuerza a su mano derecha.

 

— Nunca... Nunca fingí mi atracción por ti, de hecho eso es lo que te mantuvo con vida todos estos meses... Me enamore de ti, y por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora, puedes matarme, puedes enviarme a la cárcel, pero la persona que verdaderamente ha querido hacerte daño aún sigue allí afuera y no se cansara hasta verte destruido. — Se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Norman por la tranquilidad con la que se dirigió a la tetera que había comenzado a chirriar.

 

— Oh que suerte la mía, que de alguna forma te gustara y eso me mantuviera con vida. — Lo dice con ironía, herido, indignado. — Intentaste ahorcarme hace algunos meses Andrew, ¿Cómo puedes esperar que te crea?

 

— No espero que lo hagas, por eso te di el arma, para que lo juzgadas por... — el sonido de vidrio romperse y de algo zumbando a un lado de su oreja, hacen que Andrew se mueva hacia un lado, la bala de calibre .40 impacta en el mesón, llevándose un buen pedazo de mármol.

 

El sonido de la bala al impactarse prácticamente paraliza a Norman que aferra con más fuerza el arma a su pecho, pero sin decidirse si apuntar a Andrew o la ventana que acaba de quebrarse, en esos segundos hay una paz demasiado perturbadora en el lugar, solo se escucha el sonido de las agujas del reloj de la cocina dando vueltas, como un recordatorio de que el tiempo sigue su curso, antes de que un hombre aparezca quebrando los restos del vidrio al impulsar todo su cuerpo por el estrecho espacio, es un hombre vestido denegro, de sonrisa maniática, que no mira dos veces al actor y se abalanza sobre Andrew.

 

— Tienes que estar bromeando... — murmuró, estirando su mano para sostener a Jon del hombro. — no podrías haber elegido peor momento...

 

Por supuesto que su mano no llega a tocar el hombro de Bernthal  que la aleja con un fuerte empujón, solo para tener el tiempo suficiente de impulsarse hacia adelante, de su puño firmemente cerrador sale una pequeña navaja que llega a cortarle un poco, justo por encima de la nariz, antes de que el mismo le aleje de una patada hacia el frente, una lateral, que impacta en su costado haciendo un sonido fuerte, estridente, que por supuesto no le detiene, este hombre adora sentir el dolor de la adrenalina golpear su cuerpo y por eso en un movimiento demasiado rápido y de su otra mano, saca otra navajilla, está más puntiaguda profunda, con claras intenciones de hacer más daño.

 

Para Norman es difícil seguirlos, se mueven con demasiada fuerza y violencia, no se detienen ni cuando uno logra encestar un golpe ni cuando alguno de los cuchillos corta la piel y la sangre — aunque en pocas cantidades — aparece. Es difícil ver si alguno es más ágil, sus cuerpos parecen una extensión demasiado preparada para matar. Es difícil para el aceptarlo, pero está en frente de dos asesinos

 

Andrew parece un ser completamente diferente al que había conocido, este era un hombre frívolo y calculador, cuyos ojos azules buscaban anticipar los movimientos del extraño, al que parecía divertirme, en una forma macabra lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, ambos hombres no estaban dispuestos a perder contra el otro.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Mingus estaba arriba, en su cama, desprotegido, y él no tenía ni idea de si quería que Andrew fuera el vencedor, porque se notaba que el hombre que había entrado a la fuerza en su hogar estaba dispuesto a matar a todo lo que se le atravesara.

 

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía simplemente quedarse viendo como ambos hombres se mataban en su apartamento, por primera vez en meses, se sintió desprotegido, Andrew no era alguien que pudiera tener cerca y sentirse seguro, no más, por lo que la seguridad y la de su hijo dependía directamente de él... nunca pensó que esto doliera tanto, que la certeza de que no contaba con ese hombre doliera desquebrajara su pecho de esa forma. Pero eso lo llevó a la certeza de que tenía que hacer algo, quito el seguro de la pistola y apuntó con más seguridad, tenía que disparar a ambos y el más peligroso en ese momento aprecia el desconocido.

 

Eso fue lo que le llevó a apretar el gatillo., una expresión totalmente distinta en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

 

Fallo por solo unos centímetros, pero la pelea se paró en seco. El extraño le miro un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada bien alta, que confundía el clima de la habitación, mientras que Andrew le miraba con deseo en sus ojos.

 

— Te dije que era una bestia.

 

No ha terminado de hablar cuando un segundo disparo suena en el apartamento, uno que detona una risa más y más maniática por parte del extraño que ahora se sosteniendo el brazo maravillado por qué la bala le ha rozado. Norman parece estar dispuesto a disparar una tercera vez, su expresión severa les dice eso a ambos hombres.

 

— Largo.

 

— ¿En serio? Si no fueras un bufón que entretiene a otro, esta profesión te sentaría muy bien, lástima que tu vieja exesposa no te quiera vivo.

 

— ¡Jon!

 

— ¿Que? — Repite, confundido, su mirada se mueve de un lado a otro como si a cada segundo que pasara se sintiera más nervioso y acorralado — ¿Qué diablos...? — llevo su mirada a Andrew, está vez — ¿Está jodiendome? ¿Están jodiendome?

 

— ¿Porque tenías que ir y decirle eso? — Andrew se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras Jon se sentaba en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a Norman.

 

— Ella no... ¿Porque haría eso? , es mentira, soy el padre de su hijo... Mingus es su. — Pasó algo de saliva por su garganta, sus hombros tensándose más, mientras su arma apuntaba hacia el desconocido — ¿Tú heriste a mi hijo?

 

— Solo seguí el plan que ella misma armo. — se encogió de hombros. — ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

 

No puede reír cuando siente el tercer disparo, no puede reír porque duele la forma en que su piel se abre, el hombre apuntaba directamente a su cabeza pero las emociones que tiene a flor de piel, hacen que acierte en el hombro. De repente, tiene la certeza de que Norman va a matarlo, porque reconoce la determinación de un asesino en sus ojos y el saca su propia arma como un reflejo, solo que el si tiene puntería para matarle a la primera y Andrew lo sabe, por eso recibe el disparo por el actor.

 

— ¿Qué haces, Jon? ¡Ríndete ya! — Andrew le grita, sosteniendo su costado donde la bala ha impactado, quedándose en su cuerpo sin atravesarlo.

 

— El me disparo a matar primero. — respondió el otro hombre, como un niño. — Reconozco a un asesino cuando lo veo.

 

Realmente no es algo que Andrew termine de su chat más cuando siente los brazos de Norman sosteniéndole firmemente contra su pecho.

 

 — ¿Por qué te metiste me medio idiota? — el actor suena preocupado y por supuesto asustado, mientras le ayuda a dejarse caer en el suelo con cuidado y sostiene su mano contra su herida, para que no sangre más.

 

— No importa, no dio en nada importante... Además, ese estúpido, si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio, solo quería... Joder con mis nervios.

 

Deja salir un suspiro mientras un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, sintió las manos de Norman hacer presión, y su expresión de ira había cambiado totalmente.

 

— Tengo que llevarte al médico, tengo que... — Norman le apretó con un poco as de fuerza, sin querer dejarle ir, sintiendo su corazón latir desesperado — Idiota... idiota, eres un idiota.

 

— No me digas después de haberte enfadado. — No le quedo más que reírse, viendo a Jon levantarse y sacar la tetera del fuego, era un alivio que el agua caliente no se hubiera caído sobre ellos. — estaré bien, después de que ese imbécil decida.

 

— ¿Yo? — dijo, llevando la mirada a ambos hombres, su mueca algo molesta cuando nota como Reedus no parece a estar dispuesto a soltar a Andrew — No vine a matarte, en realidad, como dice Andrew así los quisiera muertos a ti y a su hijo, ya lo hubiera hecho... solo tenía curiosidad de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar cualquier de los dos.

 

— Pues ya que vas visto que Norman no se le dan bien los juegos y tiene más convicción que tú. Ahhh... Arde un poco, ¿pusiste veneno en esas balas?

 

— Un poco.

 

— Ustedes dos están dementes. — gruñó el actor.

 

En toda la situación surreal, lo más extraño fue enfrentar a Mingus, que se las arregló para venir a la cocina cojeando, y sosteniéndose el costado y por poco desmayándose cuando vio la sangre y las armas, después de sentarlo en el sofá y repartir él te, Norman tomo asiento a un lado de su hijo, viendo al hombre que había invadido su casa darle un antídoto a Andrew y comenzar a sacar con un par de pinzas la bala que tenía incrustada en el músculo de su abdomen.

 

Los dos Reedus observaban sin decir palabra como Andrew maldecía como todo un británico mientras el otro asesino cosía la herida con una habilidad espeluznante. Norman había soltado el arma y no recordaba si la habían recogido o no, su pequeño perro mezcla de chihuahua que le habían regalado hace unos meses estaba despierto también y gruñía cada vez que Jon Bernthal le miraba.

 

Jon Bernthal, el asesino que calculadamente había hecho que su hijo tu idea un accidente controlado. No entendía aun, probablemente estaba en shock, pero si lo que esos hombres habían dicho era cierto, entonces Helena...

 

— ¿cómo sé que no están mintiendo y en realidad quieren algo más de mí?

 

Norman habla de pronto, cuando nota que ambos hombres están casi terminando y que Andrew parece haber controlado algo el dolor de la herida, porque su expresión es más de cansancio y molestia por la sonrisa del otro hombre, mientras este le satura.

 

— Están hablando de la madre de mi hijo, no puedo... es decir ¿Tienen pruebas más allá de su palabra?

 

A su lado Mingus hace un sonido mientras se acurruca mejor en el sofá, arrojándose hasta la cabeza. Parece tan cansado cuando Norman le mira.

 

— Pues nada de lo que te enseñemos será para cambiar como piensas, después de todo... No es como si hubiéramos firmado un contrato.

 

— Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haga? — Preguntó, jugando con el cabello de su hijo. — ¿Esperar a que venga el tercer asesino por mi cabeza?

 

— Aun no sabemos si eso va a ocurrir o no... Pero, todo es cuestión de lo que tú decidas, si quieres, puedo acabar con la vida de esa mujer en un segundo, creerme, es como hacerlo. — definitivamente este sujeto no tenía vergüenza, a diferencia de Andrew que se estaba poniendo de pie, mirando la sangre acumulada en el suelo.

 

— No lo entiendo — su mirada se queda en Andrew como si este pudiera explicarle algo de lo qué pasa, aunque sigue dirigiéndose al otro hombre  — ¿Porque harías eso? ¿Porque no me mataste?

 

— Eres caliente. — John replicó sin pensarlo demasiado.  — tienes un lado salvaje, además, eres el actor de una de mis series favoritas.

 

Norman se sonroja, no cree recordar que alguien se dirigiera a él de esa manera, no con una mirada de tanto deseo de por medio, aun así regresa su mirada hacia Andrew y pregunta.

 

— ¿Qué tan cuerdo está?

 

— Todo lo que se puede estar cuando... No importa, dice la verdad, ya me lo había dicho después del accidente de tu hijo, me dijo que no se atrevía a matarte porque le gustabas.

 

— Como sea. — dice, suspirando. — Llevare a mi hijo arriba, es solo que todo esto es demasiado para mí...

 

— Nos iremos tan pronto te duermas... — Andrew le respondió, caminando hasta donde estaba su taza de té enfriando se.

 

— No, claro que no. — Norman lleva su vista a Andrew, con una pausa que hace  adrede para que el otro hombre le vea. — No confío en que ninguno de ustedes este aquí mientras intento dormir, si es que realmente puedo hacerlo. Afuera, los dos.

 

 

 

 

Norman no puede dormir mucho esa noche. Era el plan, pero cuando se las arregla para llevar a su hijo adolescente a su habitación y acurrucarlo entre las sabanas, se da cuenta que esta terriblemente asustado, herido y molesto, pero no puede hacer nada más que sentarse ahí, a vigilar el sueño de su hijo, a poner su mano sobre su frente cuando su sueño se vuelve inquieto y esperar que su presencia sea suficiente; no puede dormir, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando hay un precio por su cabeza?, uno que no les importa herir a un niño para alcanzar un objetivo, cuando aparentemente está solo, sin nadie en quien confiar lo suficiente, ni Helena, ni Andrew... se siente acorralado y con ese pensamiento recibe el amanecer.

 

No sabe cómo aguantara todo un día sin Andrew, aunque no le extraña para nada salir de la casa en la mañana y ver un humo no muy lejos en el pequeño bosque que rodea su casa, frunce el ceño y cierra bien la casa caminando hasta encontrar una tienda de campaña y a sus dos personas menos favoritas en ese momento desayunando como si fueran dos campistas.

 

Les hecha el discurso de la propiedad privada y les recuerda que no quiere malditos guardaespaldas, ambos que intentaron asesinarte y aterrorizaron a su hijo.

 

Pero tampoco les ve muchas intenciones de moverse, así que se va a trabajar, enfadado con ellos y con Helena por no llamarle para preguntar por Mingus, se cierra en un caparazón, no le habla a nadie, casi no respira.

 

El trabajo es tedioso, escenas de caminar, correr y hacer un gran esfuerzo físico.

 

Está agotado cuando llega a casa, mirando al bosque y luego al automóvil en el claro frente a la casa, lo que le faltaba, Helena.

 

No puede evitar sentirse a la defensiva apenas mira el automóvil, molesto e irritado, sus manos se cierra en puños firmes y sus escasas uñas se marcan contra su piel, se siente casi al borde de una serie de emociones que no recuerda nunca haber vivido de forma tan intensa, ira, enojo, molestia, indignación y quien sabe que más, respira, trata de tranquilizarse, pero no puede y entra a la casa, con su espalda rígida y una expresión seria.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, molesto que la mujer este tan cerca de Mingus cuando llega a la sala, solo recordar la posibilidad de que este fuera herido por su culpa, hace que su estómago se revuelva.

 

Ella le mira como si le confundiera su actitud, y es normal, él nunca le va hablado así, incluso su hijo es capaz de notarlo, porque le mira como un cachorrito, pensando que el enfado es con todo el mundo. Helena sonríe, aunque lo hace nerviosa.

 

— Solo visitaba a nuestro hijo.

 

— La próxima vez te agradecería que avisaras cuando vas a hacer alguna visita — respondió, no se dio cuenta de lo frio que sonó hasta que escucho su propia voz, pero descubrió que tampoco le importaba. — Principalmente porque son tan esporádicas

 

— Oh, bueno, no sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para ver a mi hijo, pensé que habíamos acordado en la corte que... — no pudo continuar porque Norman la interrumpió de I me di a ti.

 

— Acordamos en la corte que tenías derecho a verlo, pero yo tengo la custodia, así que quiero seguir estando presente cada vez que le visites. — se cruzó de brazos, como si no esperar ni siquiera confrontado al respecto — Mi abogado dice que puedo poner las condiciones que considere apropiadas, pues bien, esa es una de ellas.

 

— Estas siendo ridículo, Norman, no te queda bien ponerte posesivo después de tantos años permitiéndome ver a mi hijo cuando quisiera.

 

Mingus ve de uno a otro, frunciendo los labios.

 

— Papa, ¿dónde está Andrew?

 

— No va a volver. — respondió escuetamente, observando por primera vez como la mujer a su lado se sorprendía. — Ni tampoco ninguno de sus amigos. Creo que tu madre no realizó una adecuada recomendación.

 

— Pero papa, Andrew ayer... — Mingus iba a continuar, pero una mirada de su padre lo silencio rápidamente.

 

— Bueno... — Helena dijo después de unos segundos de los tres en silencio. — creo que es mejor irme... Adiós, hijo, fue un placer verte. — ella acaricio el cabello de Mingus, mientras se ponía de pie, sin mirar a Norman a los ojos.

 

Norman camino detrás de Helena en silencio, su presencia solo puso más nerviosa a la mujer que de pronto parecía que realmente necesitaba salir de ahí.

 

— Helena...

 

— ¿Qué quieres? — ella pregunto con mucho cuidado.

 

— Es mejor que no regreses.

 

 

 

 

Después de calmar a su hijo con una pizza llena de tocino, que sí, no debería de darle tanta grasa al niño, pero a este le encanta, y le calla por unos segundos mientras va a la cocina, mirando la ventana rota, aun con vidrio en el sue...

 

Frunce el ceño de inmediato, esta mañana había vidrio por todas partes, pero ahora todo parecía tan limpio, y además, el vidrio estaba puesto, solo que la ventana estaba abierta, alzó la mano para cerrarla cuando escucho a alguien estornudar detrás de él.

 

Debido a la anormal estructura de la casa, cuando entrabas en la cocina tenías un punto ciego que no mirabas a menos que te fijaras en él, y ahora mismo Norman tenía un fuerte presentimiento, se quitó el cabello de los ojos y dándose la vuelta, observo a Jon cubriéndose la nariz y luego riendo a carcajadas cuando él le descubrió.

 

— Oh, disculpa, es la colonia que llevas.

 

— ¿Qué? — Norman parpadea un segundo antes de hacer una mueca de incredulidad. — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por dónde entraste? Más bien ¡Que haces aquí dije que los quería fuera de mi maldita casa!

 

— No grites, alteraras a Mingus, tanto que te costó calmarlo. — John se quejó. — además, estamos ya dentro, no puedes enfadarte...

 

— ¿Estamos? — repitió, moviendo una de sus manos a su frente donde parecía que quería iniciar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. — ¿Andrew estás aquí?

 

— Al contrario de él, yo estaba bien escondido. — la voz de Andrew le sorprendió, pero cuando se giró a verle ya este había salido de donde se había estado escondiendo. Impecable como siempre, quería besarle, pero sabía que no podía.

 

Norman suspiro, su expresión severa se suavizó un poco y sabe que Andrew lo noto, así como la forma en que temblaron sus manos por los deseos de tocarle, pero también se percató de cómo se resistió.

 

— Esto es bizarro Andrew, dime que tu si lo entiendes, porque tu amigo asesino parece que no.

 

— Vimos a Helena esta mañana, quisimos asegurarnos de que no había venido para hacerle daño a Mingus, así que entramos, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal y defender a tu hijo.

 

— Sí, tengo que buscar la forma para que ya no aparezca por aquí cuando quiera, de hecho. — se quedó en silencio antes de agregar. — sería mejor que no regrese. — lo último lo agrego más para sí que para ambos hombres que le miraba a con atención. — Estaba apuntó de cocinar algo y como sospecho que aunque los saque volverán a entrar, ¿Quieren comer algo?

 

— ¿tu culo cuenta?

 

— Jon.

 

Andrew murmuró poniendo una mano en su rostro.

 

— ¿Mi cu...? — Andrew se quedó sin palabras, sus mejillas sonrojándose — Déjame entender algo, ¿Te gusto o algo así?

 

— Si con "gustar" te refieres a que quiero joderte contra cualquier superficie de esta casa mientras me muestras los dientes, en un contexto agresivo, entonces sí.

 

Suspiro, haciendo una mueca en el momento exacto que giró su rostro hacia Andrew.

 

— ¿Está cuerdo?

 

— Dentro de mis posibilidades. Si. — afirmó, pareciendo bastante seguro de sí mismo. Era evidente de que era un sujeto muy particular.

 

— Le preguntaba a Andrew, un loco siempre va a decir que está cuerdo. — rebate, con algo de molestia, mientras se da media vuelta y camina hacia su nevera. — ¿Andrew quieres te?

 

— Primera vez que me ofrece té, señor Reedus... — replicó con una sonrisa.

 

— Es porque no quiero que te sientas cómodo. — responde, para cualquiera que no viera su sonrisa, podía soñar odioso pero no para Andrew.

 

— Ya no puedo sentirme más incómodo de lo que me siento ahora con todos los  obscenos gestos que Jon está haciendo hacia tu persona. — dijo con pesadez, su amigo rayaba en lo intolerable.

 

— Jon. — el actor levanto la vista por encima de la parte baja de la refrigeradora — Si haces una de esas muecas delante de mi hijo, no respondo.

 

— Eres lindo, me llamaste por mi nombre, ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando Andrew te dijo Norman la primera vez... — literalmente siente su corazón acelerarse, y le gusta esa sensación, porque es un adicto a la adrenalina.

 

Andrew suspira, Norman lo hace al mismo tiempo, sospecha que ambos están pensando en el tercer hombre que sonríe simplemente, como en un caso perdido. De alguna forma, empiezan a cocinar juntos, ese no era el plan, pero Jon dice que nunca había hecho algo tan casero y normal y se une a él, primero con pequeñas preguntas y luego con la típica pregunta de un niño que está descubriendo el mundo "¿Me dejas hacer un panqueque?" Y le deja, mientras camina hasta dónde Andrew bebe su té.

 

— Esto sigue siendo bizarro.

 

 

— No tienes que perdonarnos a ninguno de los dos, las cosas que hicimos no tienen perdón, pero no quiero dejarte solo, Norman, siento que estas en peligro, que esto no ha acabado.

 

— Probablemente lo estoy, le di a entender a Helena que lo sabía. — dice, con una pequeña risa de por medio. — Realmente creo que eso no fue lo más inteligente, pero desde qué pasó todo esto, me siento como un estúpido que ni siquiera puede cuidar a su propio hijo.

— Ella nunca fue una buena persona, ¿no crees? Solo que tú te negaste a verlo...

 

— Probablemente — acepta escuchando al hombre frente a ellos maldecir — Nunca pensé que el dinero le importara tanto.

 

— Es el éxito que has tenido lo que le importa, cariño. Solo eso... Al principio de verdad me creí que era Mingus, pero luego de verlos juntos varias veces me di cuenta que no era así...

 

— ¿Qué se supone que le diga a mi hijo? — Preguntó con una mueca en su rostro. — No se ha llevado bien con ella desde el divorcio, por eso se quedó conmigo, pero no deja de ser su madre.

 

— No le digas... Déjalo que lo sepa... Deja que vea el verdadero monstro. — Jon sonrió, mezclando como si su vida dependiera de ello, dolía un poco ver la efectividad con la que lo hacía, el hombre era raro, pero Norman estaba un poco conmocionado porque si, había ordenado pizza para su hijo, pero ahora su hijo comería panqueques del hombre que trato matarlo.

 

— Papá, ¿no es tener dos novios un delito en este estado? Aquí solo se permite la monogamia.

 

Mingus entro en la sala, mirando a los dos hombres.

 

— Pensé que habías despedido a Andrew, no contratado a otro hombre.

 

— Ninguno de los dos es mi novio. — respondió escandalizado, sus mejillas sonrojándose con fuerza- — Y le despedí, pero él y su amigo tienen problemas en aceptar un no por respuesta, es decir... ellos no…

 

— ¿debería llamar a la policía? — cuestiono su hijo, sentándose con mucho cuidado en la isla.

 

Norman se quedó en silencio, realmente no tenía respuesta a una pregunta tan simple, llevó su mirada hacia Andrew y aceptó con solo mirarle que no iba a estar más seguro que a su lado, porque si Helena contrata a otro asesino, ¿Quién mejor para detenerle que otro asesino?

 

— Está bien, estamos seguros con Andrew.

 

No estaba seguro de eso, no racionalmente, pero si a nivel afectivo y eso hacía esta situación doblemente peligrosa, pero primera era la seguridad de Mingus.

 

No le extraño que después de esa mirada, estuvieran media hora después escondidos en el baño, la mano de Andrew metida en sus pantalones masturbándome mientras no dejaba de besarle, diciéndole cuanto le había extrañado aunque en ningún momento rogándole que lo perdonará, todo mientras su hijo y el otro asesino comían con Moana a todo volumen en el salón de cine que había instalado.

 

Separó como pudo las piernas cuando sintió la otra mano de Andrew meterse por detrás de sus pantalones hasta llegar a su agujero, el cual sintió ser masajeado circularmente.

 

Odiaba a este hombre.

 

Odiaba que le hiciera sentir como un salvaje, aun cuando quería matarlo por haberle mentido desde el inicio, y joder que todo encajaba, que Helena se lo hubiera presentado, la facilidad con la que entraban las amenazas, el hackeo a su sistema de seguridad, que se mudaran a un área remota.

 

Todo encajaba terriblemente bien, pero su cuerpo se negaba a la evidencia, a alejar todo lo que este hombre le provocaba, porque quizás no respondía a sus palabras, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo a sus caricias, gimiendo y empujándose a las manos ajenas y era como un círculo vicioso, porque eso enloquecía al asesino.

 

Por eso, no opuso resistencia cuando este le bajo los pantalones y lo empujó hacia la pared hasta que todo su cuerpo quedo aplastado sobre los azulejos, ni siquiera se quejó, solo abrió las piernas y saco el culo para Andrew pudiera hacer lo que Jon le había sugerido hace un rato, metiendo su lengua dentro de su esfínter. Removiéndola como si quisiera tocar su próstata.

 

— Oh no puede ser… — lo dice en voz alta, algo desesperado, porque si Andrew sigue haciendo eso, se va a dejar joder en el baño de su casa, por las manos que ahora le sostienen desde sus muslos y le llevan a empujar hacia atrás.

 

Le come el coño con ganas, por Dios, los sonidos que hace le avergüenzan mientras siente su agujero ser chupado, mordido y lamido, casi como ha hecho con sus labios cuando él le ha pedido que le ayudara a revisar las cerraduras de la casa, Andrew tiene un fuerte agarre en él, un agarre poderoso, y el ya no puede liberar sobre esa magnífica boca que devora su agujero que ahora parece un coño mojado de lo húmedo que esta con la saliva del asesino.

 

Las piernas le tiemblan, y para más inri, siente la cabeza de su polla balancearse y rozarse con la pared fría, duele, pero se muere por pedir que le dé más, que le toque más, nunca pasa por su cabeza pedirle que se detenga.

 

Tiene casi cincuenta años, ¿cómo es esto posible?

 

— Andrew... por favor, Andrew por favor.

 

Ahí está, está rogando cuando el asesino se detiene y se aleja de su cuerpo, soltando su cinturón, su cuerpo se estremece de pies a cabeza, tan solo por el sonido y deja que este le atraiga pasando la mano por su cintura y aplastando toda su duro miembro contra sus glúteos, afortunadamente tapa su boca no su otra mano en el justo momento en que gime escandalosamente alto.

 

— Shhh... No queremos que Jon te escuche, o querrá participar... — le advierte, su mano derecha apretando fuertemente la boca de Reedus mientras que su izquierda manipulaba su miembro, pasándolo de arriba abajo por en medio de sus glúteos, deteniéndose en la mojada entrada y presionando para luego volver a repetir todo el movimiento. — Norman, quiero joderte... Necesito joderte, quiero probarte que puedo ser bueno para ti... — por fin presiono su pene, sintiéndolo deslizarse con facilidad en el cuerpo del actor hasta que estuvo con sus testículos descansando en la cálida piel del salvaje hombre, todo ese cálido esfínter estremeciéndose sobre su miembro, era una humedad única.

 

Todo este hombre, era algo único, en cada una de sus facetas desde el bromista alocado que conoció primero, el padre amoroso y cuidadoso, el hombre salvaje y dispuesto a disparar si eso le garantizaba proteger a quien amaba hasta este, el hombre apasionado que por voluntad empezó a empujarse a sí mismo en su miembro. Sorprendiéndole.

 

— Tan sensual... Sabía que serias así, temía que todo tu cuerpo acabara de conquistarme... — tenía la mano en la cadera de Norman, viendo con fascinación como sus dulces nalgas se estrellaban con su cadera, su miembro deslizándose fuera y dentro de su delicioso cuerpo. — Norman, eres una bestia salvaje... Indomable... Me fascinas...— deslizó su mano hacia adelante tomando el pene de Norman entre sus dedos, pero sin mover su puño, simplemente dejándolo allí para que el movimiento de Norman lo ayudará.

 

— Hey, ¿les va tomar mucho acabar?

 

Norman gira su rostro con suavidad, sus ojos están empañados de placer y pese a que el otro hombre está viéndole con una sonrisa de deseo en su rostro, sigue empujando hacia atrás, una y otra vez.

 

— No lo sé... el... es realmente bueno. — responde Andrew.

 

— Solo con mirarlo puedo confirmar eso... Nada más mira como rotan sus caderas para que le jodas más profundo, joder, esto es mejor que la imaginación... Podría mirar esto todo el día...

 

John hablaba demasiado, aunque se podía decir que hablaba por Norman, que se sentía tan excitado que su juicio se había nublado, el solo querría correrse. Quizás por eso solo gimió lastimeramente contra la mano ajena, mientras Andrew le empujaba con fuerza contra la pared y empezaba á joderle, casi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de placer se pusiera en su rostro, el sonido de sus cuerpos conectándose haciendo que la cordura se deslizara más rápido de su cabeza.

 

El sexo con Andrew era fantástico, ni que estuviera enfadado con el dejaba de ser toda una experiencia, y además, tenían compañía, y si, no era su primera vez con dos "amantes" en escena, pero hoy había algo extraño con esos hombres allí juntos.

 

— Malditos, ¿quién está cuidando de mi hijo? — Gruño unos minutos más tarde, limpiándose el semen del abdomen y de la polla con una toalla húmeda, mientras Andrew hacia lo mismo.

 

— Está viendo ese programa en que sales, al parecer en ese episodio estuviste muy bien, porque hubo un especial o algo así. — explica Jon, encogiéndose de hombros. — Debieron llamarme.

 

— Cállate, mi hijo puede estar en peligro... — Norman se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones, y acomodo su camisa, estaba recién follado y se le notaba fácilmente.

 

— Hey, si cojeas así parece que te hubieran metido dos pollas, cierra un poco las piernas, preciosura.

 

— Vete a la mierda.

 

Cuando se va ambos hombres tienen que compartir una mirada de deseo, eso y una pequeña risa.

 

— Necesito cogérmelo.

 

— No con esa actitud.


	5. Parte 05

 

 

 

Han pasado al menos cinco semanas desde que intento echar a esos hombres de la casa, y ahora sabía que Cudlitz, quien le pretendía a Lauren, había sido un ex militar que además también actuaba como respaldo de asesinos en misiones largas, y quien ahora cuidaba de su hijo todo el día, ellos se llevaban bien, además de que le ayudaba con las tareas, mientras que Jon Bernthal y Andrew Lincoln le cuidaban a él, era extraño, se sentía como un tonto, pero estos dos hombres le conocían con el mismo tiempo de antigüedad, más de ocho meses,  John le había contado la verdad.

 

Un día, Andrew había tenido un fuerte resfriado porque se mojó bajo la lluvia todo el día, esperando a que Norman saliera de una escena difícil, se había quedado dormido muy temprano, y John le había acompañado mientras él estudiaba su libreto para la siguiente escena.

 

— El día que Helena te presento a Andrew yo les estaba vigilando, con un rifle, no podía dejar de sentirme emocionado porque era la primera vez que me daban un actor.

 

— Ibas a matarme ¿Qué parte de eso te emocionaba exactamente? — preguntó rodando los ojos. Sin duda alguna cinco semanas era muy poco tiempo, pero había aprendido un poco del hombre que tenía en frente y es que era alguien muy básico, muy primitivo, que seguía sus instintos y deseos como muy pocas personas hacían, pero eso lo hacía auténtico y sincero, tanto que no se daba cuenta que esto a un seguía sonando bizarro.

 

Poco a poco se había enterado del papel de ese hombre en su vida diaria y era sumamente extraño, sentirse seguro, no entendía, ni comprendía lo que había pasado con Andrew y con Bernthal. No entendía que era, pero lo agradecía.

 

— Jon deja de fantasear. — le dijo, empujándole debajo de la mesa sin importarle el sonido de queja de su acompañante.  — que sé exactamente qué estás pensando, contesta mi pregunta mejor.

 

— Oh, pues... No lo sé... Te admiraba desde Bondock Saints, fue una buena película. — se encogió de hombros entonces y no ahondo más en el tema, puede que fuera por eso que le causaba tan curiosidad, más de una vez le había atrapado en mitad de la noche mirando The Walking Dead, o alguna de sus películas viejas, y parecía emocionado por el show sobre motocicletas que planeaba sacar muy pronto a la luz, aunque aún le faltaban algunos productores, pero este hombre le había ofrecido una cantidad enorme de motocicletas clásicas que no se conseguían en el mercado que había coleccionado con los años.

 

Andrew siempre se dedicaba a mirar a ambos, sin decir palabra, no sabía porque, pero Andrew siempre parecía tan pensativo cuando ellos hablaban, pero no como si tuviera miedo de que Jon coqueteara con el cada cinco diálogos.

 

— No fue tan buena. — dice, algo avergonzado mientras baja si vista a su libreto. — La muerte de Beck va a ser muy dura. — admite casi, con nostalgia.

 

— Estarás bien, Daryl es fuerte... — dijo, reclinándose en el sofá y bostezando. — Solo necesita llorar un poco, tiene las emociones demasiado adentro. Eso no es bueno.

 

— No claro que no. — acepta, mirando detenidamente al hombre a su lado — Tú por el contrario no te guardas nada. A veces incluso eres demasiado directo con lo que quieres.

 

— No soy británico. Andrew es el que se guarda los pesares y las preocupaciones, para mi si todo está afuera es mejor, además, me gusta el sexo, me expreso muy bien en la cama

 

— Andrew no es tan cerrado. — defendió, algo incrédulo de que esa fuera su primera reacción. — Pero si, concuerdo en que todo afuera es mejor, sino se acumula y puede explotar fácilmente.

 

— ¿Entonces, me dirás ya lo mucho que odias que este aquí, en tu casa? — le cuestiono, cruzándose de piernas sin perder de vista la expresión del hombre frente a él.

 

— Odio profundamente que te atrevieras a herir a mi hijo y es algo que no creo poder perdonar nunca. — respondió, sosteniendo la mirada que el otro hombre le dedicaba. — Pero... bueno, las últimas semanas no han sido tan malas, al menos no me he sentido tan incómodo como lo hacía en un inicio.

 

— Era un trabajo, quiero decir es un trabajo de mierda pero... no sé nada más que esto, igual que Andrew, no sabíamos qué hacer con las manos, y esto... Nos satisface.

 

— Nunca es tarde para empezar a  diferenciar quien merece una bala en la cabeza o no. — lo dice levantándose, para acercarse a John que tiene una expresión algo confusa en su rostro por sus palabras y no sabe porque le da un suave empujón en el hombro — Puedes conocer más cosas.

 

— Podría ser un chico de compañía... Bueno no tan chico, más como un Te jodo a domicilio, o podría joderte a ti.

 

— Oh no...— Norman se inclina y pone su mano sobre los labios de John que no puede oportunidad en lamerlos. — No puedes hacer eso, joder a domicilio suena extraño Jon. — le regañó, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

 

— Hombre, admite que pagarías por tenernos a Andrew y a mi atados en la cama.

 

— ¿Necesitas que lo lleve a la cama por ti? — Para sorpresa de todos, Andrew salió del pasillo, llevando un vaso de té con lecho caliente, tenía morados en su torso de su entrenamiento con Jon en la madrugada, y solo estaba usando boxers.

 

— Estas enfermo, no puedes tener sexo. — dice Norman, demasiado rápido y demasiado nervioso cuando observa lo atractivo que se ve el hombre en frente suyo. — Además ¿Qué demonios...soy un balón para llevar a la cama?

 

— Quería decir a Jon, que si quieres que lo mande a dormir para que te deje practicar en paz. — Andrew le respondió con una risita.

 

— Idiota. — insulto, sonrojado, llevando su mano a la frente de Andrew. — Tu temperatura ya bajo un poco, eso es bueno.

 

— Entonces, si Andy no estuviera enfermo... ¿tendrías un trio con nosotros atados en la cama? Creo que mejor me voy consiguiendo las cuerdas para esto. — dijo John, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo. — tengo algunas ideas muy buenas. — dijo, mientras pasaba a un lado de los otros, quien sabe con dirección a donde.

 

— No le des ilusiones, por favor... o acabaras siendo violado mientras te bañas.

 

— Es difícil saber si le estoy dando ilusiones. — dice Norman, cuando escucha a Jon correr por alguna parte de la casa. — Es extraño, se aferra a cada cosa que le digo, incluso un día que lo mande a la mierda me dijo que al menos ya le hablaba, es... no lo sé. — dice, dejando que Andrew le abrace y le atraiga a su cuerpo.

 

— Eres su amor platónico... — acabo burlándose Andrew, besando los labios que se habían fruncido en un puchero. — deberías descansar conmigo.

 

— Daryl tiene algo difícil que enfrentar.

 

Dejando que Andrew le tome de la mano y le lleve por el pasillo hacia la habitación que comparten hace unos cinco días, admite al menos internamente que se siente algo cansado y quizás se refleja en su rostro, porque Andrew pasa sus manos por sus hombros varias veces.

 

— Y Helena no ha hecho nada, ¿Crees que desistió?

 

— Por supuesto que no. — la voz de Jon sorprende a Norman, quien gira a verlo y se ríe cuando ve al hombre con una cinta roja al hombro y en la mano el libreto de TWD, leyendo lo que él no le había dejado leer.

 

— No deberías leer eso. — se queja, pero Andrew no le deja alejarse, por el contrario, deja un beso en su cuello, justo donde su camisa se ha deslizado, haciendo que se estremezca.

 

— El tampoco debería hacer eso, porque vas a enfermarte, tú en cambio deberías dormir conmigo hoy, ya sabes, para no enfermarte. — Jon razono, haciendo reír a Andrew, que se alejó para toser un poco.

 

— Jon, estoy con Andrew y es algo extraño esto. — explicó, moviendo sus manos entre ambos, algo sonrojado, sin darse cuenta la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos hombres. — Bueno, no sé que tengo con Andrew, algo tenemos, pero...

 

— ¿Que? Eso solo me califica como un posible compañero sexual, además, si Andrew no quisiera que te jodiera, me habría partido la cara ya. — se quejó Jon como si fuera un infante, sin duda nada intimidante, pese a que el hombre era un asesino.

 

— A mí no me metan en su tensión sexual. — Andrew dijo de inmediato, tosiendo por unos segundos. — yo tengo que volver a la cama.

 

— ¡No tenemos tensión sexual! — dice, algo demasiado rápido, riendo cuando John pasa sus manos por sus hombros, realmente no tiene idea de en qué momento se ha movido tan pero tan rápido — Jon no molestes y tú es hora de tu medicina, muévete a la cama.

 

— Tan rudo, quizás sea yo el que necesite estas cuerdas.

 

Andrew se rio con ese comentario, pero decidió no echar más leña al fuego, sabía lo que le incomodaba a Norman que le coquetearan tan frontalmente, aunque era más divertido verlo de lo que había esperado, por eso simplemente dejaba que ocurriera.

 

  

 

Era temprano ese Domingo, no tenía que ir a filmar, así que no sabía porque se despertaba tan temprano, y estaba un poco enfadado, porque Andrew estaba aún en la cama, cálido a su lado, pero el ya no quería estar allí, su cuerpo se sentía incómodo, y por eso se levantó. De camino a la cocina se asomó en el cuarto de Jon y lo vio durmiendo acurrucado, cuando abrió la puerta este se giró a él y le saludo antes de volverse a dormir, el hombre tenía los nervios de punta; su hijo también dormía, y ni se movió cuando reviso su habitación.

 

Bajo a la cocina, pensando en hacer café, no haría desayuno hasta que fueran las ocho, así que aún tenía dos horas para pensar que podía hacer para los tres hombres que dormían.

 

No entendía como su vida se había convertido en esto, mientras caminaba a la alacena donde guardaba el café, pensó un poco más en ellos. La serie cada vez se hacía más famosa, a veces ya ni siquiera podía ir al centro comercial por un helado, sus fans pensaban que tenía dos asquerosamente guapos guardaespaldas, la prensa decía que se acostaba con los dos, que mierda su hijo pensaba lo mismo, aunque de manera más tierna, porque le decía que tenía  dos novios, él no podía aceptarlo o negarlo, más cuando se había descubierto sonrojado por las miradas de deseo intenso que Jon le dirigía, ni mucho menos cuando Andrew le follaba intensamente contra las sabanas.

 

Caos, eso era su vida. Pero a veces un caos divertido.

 

— Debí haber suponer que estarías tu solo despierto. — la voz de pronto le helo la sangre, quitándole el placer momentáneo que le había causado oler el café.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con suavidad, sin querer alertar a nadie, en especial a su hijo y que bajara, realmente no sabía que podía pasar, por lo que era mejor suponer lo peor. — Tengo un nuevo sistema de seguridad.

 

— Es una mierda, tiene la misma clave de todos tus sistemas de seguridad, apuesto a que también usas la fecha de nacimiento de Mingus para asegurar tu correo y tu cuenta de Instagram, ¿o me equivoco?

 

 — Me gusta recordar el cumpleaños de mi hijo — se encoge de hombros — Helena, por favor, solo vete, no me hagas elevar la voz, sabes que aquí están gente que te detendrá.

 

— No llegaran a tiempo para salvarte... — ella le hizo ver el arma que tenía en su regazo, sosteniendo la con fuerza. — o a nuestro hijo. Los matare a ambos.

 

— No metas a Mingus en esto, quieres mi vida Helena, tómala, pero no quites una vida que tú misma construiste — pide, escuchando con atención el cerrojo del arma desprenderse — ¿Que te pasó?

 

— Tu. Tú ocurriste en mi vida, arruinaste todo porque no podías quedarte tranquilo un momento, ¿dónde quedaba yo en esos largos viajes? ¿Acaso alguna vez te importe?  Desde el momento en el que Mingus nació solo has importado tú.

 

— Te amaba mucho, quería darte todo, a ti y a Mingus, todo Helena y tú, tú te ponías cada vez más exigente, era difícil seguirte el ritmo, pero yo lo intente, aun cuanto tuviera que irme meses completos, porque quería hacerte feliz.

 

— No es cierto... Me abandonaste, no intentaste siquiera comprenderme... Y luego Mingus se alejó, me olvido, olvido que yo era su madre... — sollozo, el arma temblaba en su mano y honestamente, Norman no sabía cómo saldría de esto.

 

De pronto, ambos fueron distraídos por el sonido de una tercera voz, y cuando se giraron a la puerta de la cocina, pudieron ver a Mingus, el alto rubio los miraba a los dos, intentando comprender la escena ante él, algo sumamente fuera de lugar en esa habitación era el arma que sostenía su madre.

 

— Mingus — la voz de Norman sale mortalmente seria, sin querer hacer algo que ponga en alerta a la mujer que tiene en frente, borra cualquier rastro de emoción que pudiera tener hacer unos segundos, mientras se pone de pie , viendo como el arma le sigue — Ve a tu habitación ahora, no salgas, no importa que escuches.

 

Ni bien ha termino de hablar, la pistola se dispara, cok la bala entrando en su esternón, dejando sin aire por el poderoso impacto. Hay un segundo impacto, pero él no puede verlo por esta ciego del shock, pero sabe que es contra él, porque su espalda vuelve a rebotar en la encimera. El tercer impacto le da muy cerca del cuello, más que verlo es capaz de sentirlo mientras escucha a lo lejos a Ningún gritar.

 

El cuarto y quinto impacto no sabe dónde dan, pero son los que le hacen reaccionar, enfocando su vista, no ve más que la isla de la cocina, y la sangre, demasiado sangre, intenta ponerse de pie, pero resbala en su propia sangre.

 

Necesita encontrar a su hijo, hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para ser capaz de sostener su cuerpo, medianamente en pie, porque lo cierto es que lo siente pesado tan pesado, que piensa que solo necesita ver a su hijo bien, sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, quizás mirándole, solo para asegurarse que está bien y después dejarse ir. Solo eso.

 

Siente frío, siente impotencia, sintió que había llegado su momento, pero más importante sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, tan calientes en comparación de su cuerpo que por algunos momentos quiso alejarse, aun cuando la voz que empezó a escuchar, le pedía desesperadamente que se quedara quieto... si... quedarse quieto y dejarse ir, sonaba sencillamente maravilloso.

 

Andrew Lincoln había elegido ese día para seguir durmiendo, aun despues de haber tomado todos los medicamente posibles, el resfriado no parecía querer dejarlo, estaba cansado, y agotado, y que Norman saliera de la cama tan temprano había sido casi un balde de agua fría, el hombre le había dejado allí en la cama, acurrucado a un lado, despierto porque no podría dormir de nuevo sin el hombre a su lado. Le escucho ir por el pasillo, abrir la puerta de John, y luego la de Mingus, y consiguió cerrar los ojos de nuevo, unos minuto despues, escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y pensó que era John quien despertaba, así que se puso de pie, estirándose en la cama.

 

Había poco que hacer hoy en la casa, a menos que se hubiera acumulado de nuevo las hojas del sauce llorón en la entrada de la casa, y tuviera que barrerlas, algo que ninguno de los otros hombres en la casa hacía, aparentemente así eran los americanos, siempre nadando en testosterona.

 

Estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando escucho el primer disparo, su cuerpo reacciono por instinto y aunque consiguió llegar a su arma, para el momento en el que corría por el pasillo ya habían sonado tres disparos más, cuando consiguió llegar a la cocina, dos más sonaron, pero esto fueron más familiares, disparados de un arma que conocía.

 

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerse donde estaba Mingus en el suelo abrazando su propio cuerpo, corrió hacia donde podía ver una pequeña piscina de sangre, casi resbalando en esta mientras abrazaba a Norman, intentando enderezar su cuerpo.

 

— Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué hacemos ahora? — John mascullo enfadado, mirando al niño en la esquina. — voy a llamar a Cudlitz.

 

— Llama al 911. No hay forma de que detengamos la hemorragia nosotros solos.

 

John prácticamente salta hacia el teléfono, está llamando mientras su mirada nerviosa se mueve de un lado a otro. Ninguno de los hombres sabe realmente que hacer, más que sostener la hemorragia de Reedus y escuchar los sollozos de Mingus, que no se decide hacia dónde moverse, si hacía su padre que sigue tratando de moverse o hacia el cadáver de su madre.

 

— ¿La mataste? — Andrew le pregunta a John en voz baja cuando este vuelve de hacer la llamada. Este simplemente asiente y es en ese momento que Andrew comprende que no saldrán muy bien de esta. — escucha, llama a Michael, dile que tiene muy poco tiempo para venir aquí con papeles para ti sobre tu contrato como guardaespaldas, debimos haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo... Llámale ahora.

 

En menos de cinco minutos las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia están despertando a cualquiera a más de quinientos metros a la redonda, hay oficiales tomando las armas, y manejando la situación con los curiosos.

 

Norman está en una de las ambulancias con Michael, quien ha enviado los documentos por fax muy rápido, aunque los oficiales le han llevado a ambos a un lado, explicándoles la situación.

 

Un disparo al estómago hubiera sido mejor, los dos saben esos, pero en este negocio si no disparas a la cabeza te mueres. Y eso fue lo que John hizo, como guardaespaldas no queda bien, incluso dicen que deberán llamar a la agencia a la que pertenece.

 

Mingus está sentado en la sala con un paramédico, y así le encuentra Andrew, que se acerca cauteloso.

 

— Los doctores no han dicho nada — la voz de Mingus ha dejado el miedo que le había acompañado mientras los paramédicos intentaban ayudarlo y ahora parece resignado a lo que sea que le digan los médicos que pueden salir en cualquier minuto por esa puerta — ¿Puedes decirme lo que realmente pasó?

 

— No puedo, no puedo decírtelo... Tu padre... El tendrá que hacerlo cuando salga de cirugía. — Andrew se había vestido con un traje, listo para salir al hospital. — Deberíamos ir allí ambos, Lauren estará allá y varios chicos del set vendrán a la casa, John se quedara aquí.

*Los paramédicos no han dicho nada

 

— Mi madre hizo llorar a mi padre una vez, cuando se estaban separando, cuando él descubrió su aventura — parece que no escucho a Andrew, porque sigue hablando — Estaba tan enojado por eso, que no le hable por mucho tiempo, papa me dijo que debía dejar de hacer eso, porque la estaba lastimando... hoy ella quería matarlo y no sé si debo estar enojado con ella o triste porque si cadáver está en la cocina y papa...

 

— Hey, nada de esto es tu culpa... Mingus, tu madre, ella estaba enferma... Ella, no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella compartía la culpa de que su matrimonio fallara... Mingus. — André le sujeto de la mano con fuerza, llamando la atención del adolescente. — el accidente que tu tuviste... fue ella.

 

— No es cierto — él lo dijo de pronto, como el niño que era, a la defensiva, pero de alguna forma mientras él y Andrew se sostenían la mirada, sabe que realmente era de esa forma. Definitivamente ese chiquillo tenía la percepción de su padre — Será mejor que vayamos al hospital.

 

— Ok, te llevare...

 

La estadía en el hospital es borrosa, el problema de la tecnología hoy en día es que si eres famoso, siempre va a ver alguien queriendo tener la exclusiva, y alguien queriendo darla. No se sabe quién fue, si alguien en la ambulancia o alguien en el hospital, pero las cosas se ponen muy raras para Lincoln en las próximas siete horas.

 

Llegar al hospital, es lo primero que no resulta tan sencillo como debería ser, tienen que tomar un desvío o dos, porque la gente reconoce Mingus y prácticamente abarrotan la autopistas para saber o ver algo. Es una locura.

 

El viaje al hospital que generalmente dura menos treinta minutos, tomó una hora más de lo que debería y cuando llegan, deben esperar la escolta de los guardias de seguridad del hospital para llegar adentro. No puede creer que la gente no pueda ver lo destrozado que está el niño como para darle un maldito minutos de paz.

 

Si el mismo se siente abrumado, enojado y desorientado, con la mente constantemente en Norman, no quiere saber cómo se siente ese pobre niño, ¿Acaso será algo de este país la falta de sensibilidad?

 

Esta aliviado de que Lauren lo convenza de ir a casa, y de que varios de los amigos de Norman se tienen para quedarse en el hospital, mientras él se iba con Cudlitz a discutir el futuro de John, a quien la policía tenía en la estación para tomarle declaración.

 

— Entonces, ¿crees que se pueda librar de esta? Han llamado a la agencia. — señalo al teléfono en la mano de Michael, y este asintió. — Pues entonces ya les has dicho que les darás una reprimenda y todo eso, sacarlo del servicio y eso. Sus permisos de armas son legales, pero su arma es de fabricación rusa, estoy seguro de que tendremos que hablar con alguien más para cerrar este caso, no hacer que indaguen más allá.

 

— Hablare con algunos amigos, Keira, del gobierno inglés, ¿recuerdas? Te negaste a asesinarla cuando su esposo descubrió que lo engañaba con ese artista japonés, ella puede conocer a alguien aquí, que quizás tenga el poder de sellar todo. — Michael le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado. — aquí podría ayudarte uno de mis amigos senadores, pero no sé qué tan sospechoso se vea eso. Primero tenemos que saber quién le hablo de ti a esa mujer.

 

Andrew frunció los labios, mirando a Mingus tomar él te caliente que Lauren le ofrecía, la mujer era muy atenta y se notaba que sería una gran madre, por la forma en la que trataba al adolescente.

 

— Habla con quien se necesite hablar.

 

 

 

 

Prácticamente doce horas después es que saben algo de Norman, no es el pronóstico más alentador, pero sirve para calmar a los medios y a Mingus, que se ha soltado a llorar cuando le han dicho que está estable, que aunque la bala golpeó una vena haciendo que el actor perdiera mucha sangre, está bien, de momento.

 

El aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, al fin abandona sus pulmones y su cuerpo parece recordar que estaba enfermo, porque tiene que sentarse, John hace lo mismo, aunque por alivio.

 

— Apestamos. — dice, mirando sus manos, antes de mirar a Andrew con una mueca de devastación en su rostro. — Éramos dos de nosotros y una mujer.... ¿cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara? Joder, sabía que tenía que elegir yo el sistema de seguridad, pero claro, él tenía que usar una clave tan absurda.

 

Asiente, porque él también le advirtió a Norman que la clave era un peligro, pero como decir que no al hombre que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras instalaba el sistema de seguridad, orgulloso de poder hacerlo el mismo, como siempre atento a las pequeñas alegrías de la vida.

 

— Ciertamente apestamos, se supone que íbamos a cuidarle. Pero al menos está vivo, gracias a ti.

 

— Andrew, esta apenas vivo, ya sabes cómo va esto, "oh, está estable" y al siguiente día, "hora de muerte". No es tan simple... no te engañes, no eres el niño. — se queja, rascándose la nuca mientras ve a Mingus hablar más animado con Lauren, que no ha dormido ni siquiera una hora desde que llego.

 

— Tu lo dijiste, no es alguien normal — se cruza de brazos y John se queda serio sosteniendo su mirada firmemente — Quizás si estoy sosteniéndome de algo de esperanza, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? , el... realmente me importa.

 

— Hombre, lo tienes muy mal... Norman tiene una vida fuera de esa casa, además, esto no es El guardaespaldas, es más como Rambo o Scarface, ni siquiera James Bond. — Se queja, mirándolo de reojo antes de sentarse derecho a observar el pasillo del hospital. — si él quiere verte cuando despierte, seguramente será para relevarte de tu puesto, porque apestas.

 

— Si piensas que es un caso perdido y que en cualquier momento va a morir ¿Porque estás aquí? — Preguntó conteniendo una risa — Porque hombre, tú también apestas como guardaespaldas.

 

— Estaba pensado que quizás, si tengo sexo con el mientras aún está caliente su cuerpo, no sería llamado necrofil... ¡mierda, eso dolió! — acaricio su antebrazo, donde el puño de Andrew había dado, aunque se dirigía a su rostro. — bromeaba, es mi amor platónico, soy su fan, estar aquí en esta sala es como un sueño para mí, sin quitar la parte en que es mi culpa que el este allí.

 

— Entonces no digas cosas así, mierda, que sé que no tienes muchas habilidades sociales, pero ahí está su hijo — gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Cómo estás aquí por cierto? ¿Todo está bien en la comisaría?

 

— Hey, no juegues a hacerte el tonto, si estoy aquí es por algo que tu hiciste, porque yo los habría matado a todos y ahora estaría en un crucero al caribe para hacerme un cambio de cara. — Se quejó, frunciendo los labios. — En realidad, quiero ir a por una cerveza, pero estoy en caso de que necesites tener sexo para aliviar tensiones.

 

— Solo quería estar seguro de que sabes a quién agradecer tu libertad, idiota — bromea, dándole un leve empujón.

 

— Te agradezco, solo no me gusta... Admitirlo, allí viene la doctora, no tiene buena cara...

 

La doctora en sí, está bajo mucha presión, Andrew entiende ese, pero cuando ella se acerca a decirles, llena de incredulidad, que Norman está despierto y demanda que le llevan a su hijo.

 

No es la única sorprendida después de eso.

 

Mingus le mira atentamente en ese instante, sus ojos son terriblemente familiares y aunque no cree que daba entrar con él, puesto que siente ese no es su lugar, no encuentra forma de negarse. Por alguna extraña razón, el adolescente que apenas le toleraba, toma su mano y le guía a la habitación, se supone que él debería ser el apoyo en ese instante pero Mingus, le lleva como si fuera al contrario.

 

La habitación tiene un terrible olor a limpio que hace que arrugue el rostro y no sólo porque la mirada de Norman en el centro de la cama, le quite el aliento.

 

Esta sentado, con una enfermera pidiéndole que vuelva a acostarse, su cuerpo esta vendado, y el sistema de respiración que usa ha sido removido, el hombre hace todo lo posible por qué no lo toquen.

 

Esta pálido, diría que algo delgado si eso no fuera ridículo y no fuera su mente, exagerando esto, pero si le ve algo más débil, desgarbado, rodeado de máquinas  y con varias agujas entre su piel, la bolsa de sus ojos, le confirma lo duro que ha sido el trauma para su cuerpo. 

 

— Oh Dios, estas bien, mi hijo... Pensé que ella... — se ve devastado tan pronto su hijo se acerca a abrazarle con cuidado, llevándole a recostarse, aun tiembla por la anestesia.

 

La enfermera le advirtió que nada de emociones fuertes, pero es difícil seguir esa instrucción cuando su hija está a su lado, vivo, aunque bastante asustado. — Lo siento tanto... siento tanto que tuvieras que ver eso.

 

— Papá, no, yo siento haberla llevado a esto... Si hubiera podido perdonarla antes... — solloza, abrazando a su padre como puede en la cama.

 

— Esto no es tu culpa Mingus — dice, su mano se pierde en el cabello de su hijo, acariciando su cabeza una y otra vez — Ella... ella te ama mucho — no puede decir otra cosa que esa, no sólo porque sabe que en algún punto es verdad, sino porque su hijo no merece lo contrario — es solo que las cosas entre nosotros, a veces — se corrige — las cosas en la vida se ponen un poco bisagras y no se pueden controlar.

 

— Mingus. — Andrew llama al adolescente cuando este está a punto de decirle la verdad a Norman, pero él no quiere que el hombre cargue con eso ahora. Cuando Mingus le ve, Andrew niega con la cabeza y el adolescente asiente.

 

— Lo sé, papá... Pero tú estás bien, te vas a poner bien, eres fuerte...

 

— Si — Norman hace una mueca, mientras Mingus, le ayuda a apoyarse un poco mejor en las almohadas — Supongo que si — llevó su mirada a Andrew, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los del otro hombre — Deberías estar en cama.

 

— Tú estás descansando por mí. — Eso fue todo lo que pudo decirle, porque de pronto el miedo tomo su cuerpo consecuencia de las palabras de John sobre su futuro con Norman.

 

Norman tenía una vida, una vida tranquila y serena, bueno, tampoco era tan normal, pero no tenía nada que ver con la violencia que si acompañaba sus días, ¿Podría realmente encajar en esta? ¿Quería realmente encajar en esta?

 

Tenía una bañera esperándolo en Londres, y si se iba ahora seguramente podría conseguir sus dulces favoritos, y te fresco.

 

 

 

 

El clima húmedo de Washington DC no es exactamente el mejor que enfrentar cuando llegas de una ciudad que pasa todo el año bajo lluvias y climas nublados, pero considerando que es el único sitio en el que va a conseguir a quien está buscando, no le queda más que aceptar lo que tendrá que usar traje bajo un clima húmedo y que no le dejaron traer su paraguas de Londres.

 

Desconfía que pueda encontrar alguno decente en la ciudad, aunque no la ha explorado a fondo, no le queda mucho que hacer, está de pie delante de una puerta verde con números dorados que le dicen que aquí es el lugar, y no debería estar después de seis meses de no verle, pero para ser honestos, se ha convencido asimismo de que verlo una vez más solucionara sus problemas.

 

Seis meses.

 

Si, seis meses desde que se fue de Atlanta, desde que salió de ese hospital, asustado, para conseguirse asimismo unas horas despues en un avión a Londres, ni siquiera llevaba su teléfono con él, así que había perdido sus contactos, solo podía pensar en lo suertudo que sería el que lo con siguiera en el basurero del hotel, donde seguro había soñado hasta reventar.

 

No tenía necesidad de haber estado ahí para saber, que el aparato había vibrado durante horas, que Norman le había llamado hasta que la compresión de que se había oído había golpeado su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieron, porque el actor era más sensible de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

 

Esa era la realidad, se había ido, porque estaba fuera de lugar, en un espacio y momento que no le correspondían y en ese entonces estaba seguro, que nunca lo harían, se fue con la certeza que solo necesitaba encontrar un trabajo más normal. Apretar el gatillo e irse. Normal, simple, sencillo, pero nada fue así.

 

No pudo arrancarse a ese hombre de la piel, no pudo quitarse todos los gestos que había memorizado de él. Lo amaba, lo amaba y era un tonto por haberse ido de la forma en que lo hizo, pero sentía que lo había otra opción que huir como un cobarde.

 

Seis meses le habían enseñado porque Helena se había vuelto loca, este hombre cuando se metía dentro de tu piel, no se iba nunca.

 

Había hecho una pequeña investigación de campo antes de venir, aparentemente Norman se había mudado, seguramente era imposible vivir ahí — aunque recuerda como le encantaba al actor esa casa — por todos los recuerdos que en sus paredes se encerraban, por lo que en vez de una casa a las afuera de la ciudad, optó por algo más céntrico y con mayor vigilancia.

 

The Walking Dead seguía siento un éxito, aunque habían tenido que detener la producción un tiempo, mientras Norman se recuperaba, ahora estaban a la mitad de la sexta temporada, en medio del inicio de un conflicto con otro grupo de sobrevivientes. Daryl seguía siendo una sensación y las cuentas de Norman, iban por las nubes, que diablos estaba seguro que el actor ni siquiera tocaba la mitad de su sueldo

 

No quería tocar la puerta del apartamento, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle al timbre, escucho un "ding" detrás de él, y no tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando una voz le hablo.

 

— Sabía que volverías, eventualmente.

 

La voz de Norman suena un poco ronca, supone que no hace mucho se levantó y el pantalón largo y negro y sudaderas blanca que no debería quedarle tan estrecha, así como la gorra negra que lleva puesto con unos lentes negros, se lo confirman, eso y la bolsa de compras que trae consigo.

 

— Bueno, supongo que pensaba que sería dentro de más tempo, así podríamos follar un poco más y te volverías a ir.

 

— Señor Reedus... — Andrew parecía honestamente dolido. Como si tuviera clavado en el pecho un puñal. — Se ve bien. Sano.

 

— Oh si — acepto, encogiéndose de hombros — La recuperación fue un poco dura, principalmente porque tenía un hijo de que hacerme cargo, todo un alboroto que afrontar en los medios, Daryl haciendo idiota por ahí y algunas cuestiones personales más que atender — "como un corazón roto" — agregó en su cabeza — pero estoy bien. ¿Cómo está usted, señor Lincoln?

 

— Bien. — respondió, bajando la mirada y luego subiéndola a Norman con algo más de valor. — Tenía que irme, tenía que irme porque... No encajaba en tu vida.

 

— Tampoco yo, pero hey, al menos yo afronte mi desastre. — La tercera voz en discordia sobresalto solo a Andrew que se había puesto de espaldas a la puerta principal del apartamento. — hombre, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle que la bruja estaba muerta.

 

Norman no puede evitar reír un poco ante la pequeña mirada entre sorprendida y molesta que Andrew le da a John que ha salido de la nada.

 

— No le digas bruja John, Mingus puede escuchar ¿Esta despierto? ¿Te aseguraste que no se escapara de nuevo por la ventana?

 

— Hey, si hace eso le dije que iba a conseguir la forma de enviarlo desnudo a la escuela, ahora está durmiendo como una piedra, anoche nos quedamos hasta muy tarde jugando videojuegos...

 

— Me dijiste que no habías venido a verle. — Andrew dice de pronto, tiene los puños apretados. — me dijiste que no sabías nada de el...

 

— Mentí, genio. — John réplica con simpleza, mirando a Andrew. — ¿le dejo entrar o lo muelo a golpes?

 

Para Andrew, no es sencillo, que demonios, más bien duele la forma en que ambos hombres parecen haber congeniado en su ausencia, porque sabe que se están diciendo algo, por la forma en que se sostiene la mirada, hasta que Norman finalmente decide hablar en voz alta lo que sea que compartían.

 

— No, déjalo entrar, hare algo de té, creo que al fondo de la alacena aun esta algo de lo que comprobamos y así hablaremos un poco, creo que el necesita hablar.

 

— Yo también lo creo, tienes muchas bolas que chupa para salir de esta Andrew. — se burló, dejando que ambos hombres entraran en la casa, que desde adentro se veía muy parecida a la anterior vivienda de Reedus, decorada con suaves tonos azules y madera blanca, era como estar allí, incluso había muebles que ya había visto antes.

 

Con toda esa familiaridad se sintió abrumado, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, y sin embargo allí estaba, de pie, mientras veía a John sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y tomar el periódico sus había estado seguramente leyendo antes de escucharle hablar.

 

Norman se dirigió a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

 

— Oh Andrew... la cagaste en serio — susurra John, seguro de que Norman no las escucha.

 

— Lo sé, que tú estés aquí es prueba de eso. — dijo, sentándose en el sofá frente a John. — ¿tú y el...?

 

— Sí... no tanto como me gustaría, pero creo que llorar no le sienta bien y quería animarlo, desde entonces no me ha alejado — dice, casi con orgullo — Aunque tampoco es que pase tanto tiempo aquí, vengo unos días cada mes, pero tengo mi propia llave y eso se siente increíble.

 

— Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo. — Andrew suspira, recostándose en el sofá y cerrando sus ojos. — de verdad tenía que dejarle en ese momento... Pensé que él no quería más aquí y prefería irme yo a que el me dijera que me marchara. Veras, le amo, le amo, y cada segundo que pase alejado de él fue un infierno para mí... No podía hacer mi trabajo sin pensar en él, y ahora todo tiene un sabor agrio en mi boca, porque recuerdo sus besos y nada se compara con eso.

 

— Debiste a esperar que él te lo dijera, sea lo que sea. — se queda callado un segundo, riendo al siguiente, descolocando al otro asesino. — ¿A quién engaño? él te quería aquí, lo sé... me lo dijo, pero ahora piensa que, tu sabes, tu no lo querías de esa forma.

 

— Eso no es verdad... Pero nuestras vidas, no son exactamente las más compatibles... Él es un... Hombre famoso y yo en cambio debo trabajar en las sombras — se quejó.

 

— Pues yo y él nos hemos estado acostando, sin ningún problema, por nuestros trabajos. — John no parece entenderlo, de hecho, le trata como si fuera un idiota en pensarlo. — No soy su pareja oficial, ni nada de eso, no me lleva a galas y así, a veces hay que golpear a uno o dos reporteros, pero nada demasiado grave. De hecho, me está dando clases de actuación y yo de defensa personal.

 

— ¿tu un actor? Ahora eso sí que sería algo grave. — Andrew intenta no mostrar que le duele haber sido un cabeza dura, como el si había caído por esos sentimientos de inseguridad y John que casi había matado a Mingus se había quedado para recoger las piezas de su relación con tanta efectividad. — Quien diría que aprendería algo de ti.

 

Norman apareció entonces, una expresión de duda en su rostro que se completaba con una ceja arqueada y una bandeja de bocadillos acompañados de tres tazas entre estos, que puso sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

 

— Café con un poco de dulce para John, café negro para mí, té para el señor Lincoln y bocadillo que Lauren y yo cocinamos ayer por la tarde.

 

— Gracias — Andrew tomo él te y no dudo en distraerse en tomarlo, cualquier lugar era mejor que ver a Norman sentarse en el sofá que quedaba libre, colocando sus piernas en el pequeño sofá redondo para pies que tenía frente a él. Se le veía tan relajado sin la gorra y los lentes.

 

— John.

 

No tuvo que decir nada más, el hombre en cuestión sonrió y se puso de pie, con su café en la mano, de verdad le estaba sacando de quicio lo fácil que estos dos se estaban comunicando, porque su amigo se retiró de la sala haciéndole una mueca de que estaba en problemas, dejándolos en un incómodo silencio.

 

— Lo siento, Norman... No debí haberme ido de la forma en la que lo hizo, si no me quieres aquí, me iré, no quiero causar ningún problema

 

— Dios, que cansado es que seas tan condescendiente, ¿Es algo que hace mucho los ingleses? — Preguntó con diversión — No te estoy echando, solo me gustaría saber ¿porque te fuiste? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? , ya despues decidiré si te quiero aquí o no, aunque deberías ser tú quien decida eso también Andrew.

 

— No sé si haya espacio disponible para lo que quiero ser, Norman... Te he extrañado... Pero esto me lo busque yo solo... Solo me guíe de aquí porque no podía tolerar la idea de que tú me echaras. Ni siquiera pude cumplir dos de mis cometidos, que eran protegerte o asesinarte. ¿De qué te iba a ser útil entonces?

 

— Yo solo quería que me amaras — confeso con suavidad, sus mejillas sonrojadas. — Pero te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo asustado que estaba? ¿De cuándo te necesitaba?

 

— Lo es ahora, no lo sabía entonces, pensé que yo sería solo un recordatorio de las cosas malas que te ocurrieron, porque nunca formalizamos esto que teníamos entre tú y yo, nunca pusimos los puntos sobre las ies, nunca nos dijimos esa clase de cosas como para saber que yo podría quedarme, todo lo que yo sabía es que te había traicionado y que quizás el sexo resolvería una cosa o dos.

 

Norman suspiro, se puso de pie y para sorpresa de Andrew, que peso que dejaría la habitación solo camino hasta donde su compañero estaba sentado hace unos segundos, su mirada algo tímida no se reunía con sus ojos.

 

— No mencione nada sobre formalizar esto, porque pensé que iba a presionarte si mencionaba algo, así que pensé que sexo resolvería una cosa o dos, incluso — recuerda, con una pequeña risa. — pensé que el hecho de que no lo estaba haciendo con John en ese momento, era una señal para hacer evidente de que, no lo sé. — se encogió de hombros. — te quería a ti.

 

— ¿Entonces no me quieres ahora que estas con John? — dijo, alzando su mirada a los ojos claros de Norman, encontrando en ellos parte de ese dolor que el también tendría dentro. — no quiero meterme entre ambos, no soy como John, me iré... debí irme de nuevo en el momento en el que él me dijo que estaban juntos.

 

— Andrew... te sigo amando tanto como estoy enojado y herido — dice, llevando el rostro del hombre a su lado hasta que está a la altura el mismo — Pero ahora también siento algo por John, algo distinto, así que... todo esto es extraño, porque no sé dónde nos deja esto ¿Que sientes tu por mí?

 

—Te amo. Te amo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo olvidar lo que significas para mí, pero no quiero traer más... dolor a tu vida.

 

— Entonces solo quédate — pidió con suavidad — Aunque aún estoy enojado — advirtió, cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew.

 

— Lo ves, ahora quiero irme... No quiero estar aquí y ser una incomodidad. — deja salir un suspiro, y cierra sus ojos. — Se siente bien estar aquí, se siente como estar en casa.

 

— Te juro que si te vas despues de decirme que me amas, te busco hasta tu país y te corto las pelotas — advirtió, sin poder contener las lágrimas, momento que el otro hombre aprovecha para abrazarle. — Estoy enojado, pero te quiero aquí conmigo Andrew, por favor.

 

— Extrañe tu calor, nada podía haberme preparado para el frio de la soledad despues de tenerte a ti entre mis brazos. — susurro, sintiendo los brazos de Norman aferrarse a su espalda.

 

La verdad es que se siente confundido cuando pasan los minutos y Norman no contesta, pero se niega a separarse de sus brazos y en consecuencia a dejar que él pueda verle a los ojos, lo comprende cuando las lágrimas de Norman caen en su cuello y se siente abrumado, pero en su lugar, donde se supone que este hombre lleno de sentimientos, le tienen, donde le da todo lo que nunca creyó necesitar.

 

 


	6. Parte 06

 

 

Allí estaban en la graduación de Mingus un momento y al otro despidiéndose de él porque el niño se iba a la universidad, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez había conocido, dejando a Norman hecho un desastre por dentro aunque por fuera no dejara de molestar a su hijo mientras lo ayudaban a descargar todas sus cosas de la camioneta en el dormitorio, después de haber hecho la peregrinación desde Washington a Cornell, que magnífico viaje había sido para los cuatro, pero el viaje de vuelta fue mucho más sombrío, Norman en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, solo por elección, contemplando el paisaje fuera de la ventana del auto.

 

No hablo mucho por varios días, leyó algunos guiones de películas basura que estaría haciendo en unos meses, y se sentó en su estudio a hablar con uno de sus amigos motociclistas con quien había estado filmando un show de carretera.

 

John básicamente lo dejo estar, así es como John lidiaba con él, lo dejaba enfriarse y que viniera a él, pero Andrew era siempre el que se sentaba con Norman, incluso cuando este estaba enfadado, y ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de este, o le hacía un té, a veces hasta le daba comida.

 

Cada uno tenía una forma de lidiar con él, así como el la tenía con ambos. Nunca espero mantener una relación de este tipo, por tener que admitir que los tres encajaban bien, que cada uno entendía al otro y que a veces, cuando no estaba preocupado y extrañando a su hijo, se la pasaba demasiado bien para ser cierto.

 

— Necesito follarle... — John se quejó dos semanas después, mientras entre ambos planeaban que harán para la cena.

 

— Yo también, el otro día estaba tan distraído que ni se dio cuenta que estaba duro a su lado — Andrew aun no puede evitar la indignación que sintió, cuando su pareja se quedó dormido a su lado, como si su erección fuera fácil de ignorar, ni siquiera la había visto más de un segundo, que diablos, cree que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ella — Nunca pensé que Mingus fuera a la universidad iba a afectarle tanto.

 

— Es su niño, hasta que no tengamos hijos propios no lo sabremos, aunque yo también lo extraño. — observo el molde de pizza que habían usado por primera vez hace unos meses, y que habían usado mucho últimamente, y seguramente también lo usarían hoy. Aunque se sentían con ganas de variar, hacer algo de papas asadas con pollo, como solían hacerlo cuando ambos estaban solos. — ah, y sobre tu erección, es difícil notarla cuando eres tan pequeño

 

— Eso no es lo que demuestra los gemidos de Norman, cuando lo tengo contra el colchón — dice, cruzándose de brazos mientras mira la habitación en que encerró el otro hombre — En fin, sé que es su niño, pero tenemos que sacarle de ese estado.

 

— ¿Creen que follándome me voy a olvidar de mi hijo? Bájenle a la testosterona, o sus testículos se pondrán como los de un toro. — Ambos rieron, mirando a Norman entrar en la cocina e ir directo a la nevera. — ¿de nuevo discutiendo que hacer para comer? — dijo, su voz sonaba más ronca de lo usual, no la había usado mucho hoy. — quiero Waffles con helado y fresas.

 

— Eso no es algo sano para cenar ¿Qué demonios sucede con eso de comida lo suficientemente buena para comer es la sana? — John le imita, le imita exactamente y con la intención de hacerlo reír, lo que claramente logra.

 

— Eso aplica para cuando Mingus está aquí, nada más — se queja el actor.

 

— ¿así que ahora vas a engordar tu culo? Seguro que quieres rebotar mejor en nuestros regazos.

 

John se atraganta con su saliva de la risa, al escuchar que esas palabras no salen de él, sino de la elegante y sofisticada boca del británico, que deja sorprendido a Reedus también.

 

— ¿Qué pasó con los modales ingleses? — Preguntó Norman, caminado hasta dónde ambos hombres estaban sentados con una tasa de café entre sus manos  — Pensé que aplicaban en todo momento.

 

— Me estoy mal acostumbrando a John y su lenguaje vulgar, lo siento. — Andrew le tomo de la mano, guiándome para que se sentara en su regazo, algo que a Norman le encantaba hacer con todo el mundo, pero en especial con ambos hombres. — entonces, ¿quieres Waffles?

 

— Está bien — dejo que la mano libre de Andrew pasará por la parte del frente de su abdomen y le atrajera más cerca — Si, Waffles, solo quiero algo diferente.

 

No vio a John moverse mientras él se acercaba a Andrew, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo tenía al frente hasta que esté le presiono violentamente contra el pecho de Lincoln apoderándose de su boca sin decirle nada en absoluto, solo tomando su boca y haciéndole gemir cuando las manos de Andrew subieron por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pezones, estimulando los tan pronto los toco.

 

El solo estaba usando una camiseta, así que sus hombros quemados por el sol estaban al descubierto, además de que los shorts negros que usaba no ocultaban mucho de sus piernas, ni siquiera acababan de cubrir sus muslos. No le entraño que  Bernthal se los quitara con facilidad, subiendo su camiseta y enrollándola por encima de su pecho.

 

En menos de diez segundos estaba expuesto, con sus piernas en los brazos de la silla, y las manos de ambos hombres dejando trazos calientes de placer por donde pasaban.

 

Trataba de contener todo o que ambos hombres le hacían sentir, pero era difícil entre su respiración agitada y algunos cuantos jadeos, sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se relaja y se dejaba caer en cada caricia que recibía. Andrew subía por su pierna izquierda, haciendo el recorrido lo suficientemente intenso para enloquecerme y John, casado de ello y siempre más desesperado más bien lamía su entrada, pues si, sus boxers habían sido retirados por el inglés.

 

— Vas demasiado rápido, John. — Andrew se burló, tomando en su mano la erección de Norman. — aunque no lo escucho quejarse... Le encanta que lo chupes allí, mira como de duro esta. — exprimió una gota del pene que sostenía haciéndolo chorrear el rostro de John entre sus pierna.

 

— Mmmm, realmente le gusta — John dice y para vergüenza de un sonrojado Norman, lame la gota que ha caído sobre su rostro, después de recogerla con uno de sus dedos — Sabe que es lo que le espera, por eso se contrae, por eso se moja, temblando solo de pensarlo.

 

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan vocales? — Norman se queja, retorciéndose en el regazo de Andrew sobre la erección de este. — Ante de conocerlos, yo era... un jodido semental en la cama... — continua quejándose, aunque esta vez con gemidos de por medio cuando el dedo con el que John se limpiaba el líquido de la cara ahora esta jodiendolo.

 

A John le encanta que le arda, oh si, por eso le prepara poco, lo necesario para que lo desee, pero no demasiado como para que su camino sea fácil, sabe combinar perfectamente ambos puntos y dejarle de inmediato perdido en las sensaciones que eligió para él. Andrew es un amante más cuidadoso, al menos a simple vista, porque si bien está masturbando su polla al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre le jode, dándole algo más de placer, le gusta arrinconarle al orgasmo y después negarlo.

 

— Vamos, Norman, es solo un dedo... ahora, ¿estás pensando en Mingus? No, no lo creo... — entonces toma en su boca la cabeza del rojizo pene, chupándola mientras retira su dedo y lo vuelve a meter, sintiendo la mano de Andrew no parar en su movimiento.

 

— Estabas suplicando porque hiciéramos esto, ¿verdad? Solo querías que te tomáramos entre ambos como hace mucho que no lo hacemos, puede que no lo digas, pero te encanta que te consientan, especialmente si es durante el sexo. — Andrew le hace sonrojarse, apretando sus ojos mientras se abre más de piernas, ofreciéndole su agujero a John que no duda en tomar la oferta, introduciendo su miembro en el estrecho canal con una lentitud tortuosa. — ¿esto te encanta no? ¿Sentir como poco a poco te va obligando a abrirte?

 

— ¿Es el día de mostrar su jodida masculinidad?—  preguntó, entre gruñidos. John, es largo, casi interminable las veces que decirse abrirle así con poca preparación y no puede evitar que sus ojos se pongan vidriosos, porque se siente bien y ambos hombres pueden ver el reflejo de ello en sus facciones. — Mierda... yo Ahhh, que bien se siente — claudica, cuando John da el primer golpe, sin nada de delicadeza.

 

Quizás la próxima vez deje que Andrew vaya primero, porque este hombre que ahora le folla es tan salvaje, le coge como no se lo han hecho antes, con Andrew el sexo es apasionado, caliente, hace que su piel se sienta en llamas, pero John le coge como si fuera solo un cuerpo para satisfacerle, haciéndole sentirse usado y sucio, muy sucio, y no tan profundo, le gusta.

 

Le gusta, cuanto le gusta, la verdad es que aunque no lo admita en voz alta, si es difícil pensar en otra cosa, con ambos hombres encima de su cuerpo, con John, haciendo rebotar en el regazo de Andrew mientras se la mete con fuerza y Andrew robándole el aliente con su perfecta boca inglesa, que se traga cada uno de sus gemidos.

 

Se viene antes de que John este siquiera cerca del orgasmo, está acostumbrado a ello, y se siente igual de bien que este le joda hasta venirse dentro de su cuerpo, que no acaba de ponerse a la altura de estos hombres jóvenes.

 

Se deja besar, arrullar y tocar hasta que siente que vuelve a recuperar el control de su satisfecho cuerpo, que se desparrama en el regazo del siempre paciente Andrew. Le llevan a la habitación que el comparte con Andrew, ellos son una pareja de tres, sí, pero Andrew es quien duerme en su cama todas las noches, John sigue prefiriendo su espacio, y contaría con una sola de sus manos las veces que se ha quedado en la cama donde ahora es jodido por Andrew.

 

Sus gemidos no se escuchan porque ocupa su boca en John, ¿y cómo diablos hace este hombre para ponerse duro de nuevo? Ni siquiera Andrew es capaz de hacerlo, y Andrew acaba de pisar sus cuarenta, mientras que el ya llego a los cuarenta y seis.

 

Si alguien le pregunta, si espero esto alguna vez, la caliente lengua que le lleva a la locura, haciendo que no pueda ni contener la saliva de su boca, que sus gemidos sean necesitados y lastimeros, mientras Andrew le folla como se folla a esa personas especial, despacio, deteniéndose en cada estremecimiento, empujando para alargar cualquier sensación, los cuatro pares de mano, subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo; no, la verdad es que no, nunca lo espero.

 

Fue más como un regalo de la vida, amar a ambos hombres, que saben llévale a locura de manera diferente, que saben amarle de manera diferente, que saben que a veces desea cariño y algunos mimos y otras solo quiere reír despreocupadamente, que le complementan de manera tan perfecta, no pueden describirse de otra forma, que como un regalo.

 

— Ustedes... de verdad van a matarme, solo que han elegido un método placentero y muy lento... — Gime cuando por fin está sentado en la cama después de haberse dado una ducha, con una bandeja de Waffles aun calientes en su regazo, Red II en la televisión, y Andrew acostado a su lado, con John sentado en el sofá, comiendo sus Waffles con todos los siropes que consiguió en la nevera y una gran bola de helado.

 

Andrew esta cenando un solo Waffles con Kiwi y Helado de ron con pasas, el hombre sigue siendo delicado y refinado, y sigue odiando los Waffles tanto como el primer día que Norman le sirvió uno.

 

— Nos has descubierto, solo queríamos cogerte hasta que se caigan nuestros penes y después te lanzaremos a una zanja.

 

— Súper romántico John y nada aterrador. — responde, sosteniendo un pedazo de Waffles en el aire antes de morderlo.

 

— Tú empezaste. — John murmuró con la boca llena.

 

— No lo haremos, John aún tiene que disparar algunas veces, pero se está controlando, y a mí me va bien siguiendo el trabajo de Cudlitz sobre seguridad privada, no nos dedicaremos más a eso, ahora que Mingus se ha ido a la universidad, solo nos quedas tú para cuidar, y haremos eso hasta que nos quieras aquí.

 

— No tienen mucho que cuidar, lo más peligroso que puede pasarme en este momento es que se me tire algún o alguna fan loca encima, nada más — dice, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, mientras nota como Andrew mira el pequeño Waffles como si fuera su enemigo.

 

— Eso, o que te deprimas porque tu hijo no está en casa, ¿no? — Andrew se acomodó mejor en la cama, por fin probando su cena. — Bueno, para estas situaciones estaremos entonces, para ti. — estiro su mano y acaricio el cabello húmedo de Norman. — estaba pensando, ¿tienes alguna fantasía que envuelva a Daryl siendo violado en uno de sus viajes de caza?

 

Norman sonrió, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, eso era lo que más le gustaban de ambos hombres, cuando decían que le cuidaban, no lo hacían en particular de una bala, sino en todo aspecto, hasta de sí mismo, que se había encerrado por días en extrañar a su pequeño hijo, que era ya casi todo un hombre.

 

— ¿Que? ¿Ahora quieren violarme mientras interpreto a Daryl? ¿No es más bien una fantasía de ustedes?

 

— Solo preguntamos, Cudlitz nos prestó una de sus cabañas en las montañas de Clear Water Ridgde, para que nos quedemos unos días, nuestra idea era acampar, pero creo que una cabaña es lo mejor para ti, aunque si queremos escalar la montaña un poco, podríamos llevar de tiendas.

 

— Y jugar al cazador cazado.

 

— Esta bien, pediré la ballesta de Daryl prestada del set. — dice conteniendo una sonrisa. — Pero solo, porque me gusta la idea de hacerlo en medio del bosque y porque lo piden en conjunto y eso es lindo.

 

— ¿sabes que te amamos? — Andrew pregunto, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Norman. — Yo te amo, y él también te ama, aunque no lo diga aun.

 

— ¿Sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo? — Preguntó suspirando con el pequeño beso que deja Andrew en su frente — Los amo, a los dos. ¿Escuchaste John?

 

— No puedo, esta película es asombrosa, Bruce Willis es mi actor favorito en el mundo.

 

— ¡Hey! — Dice indignado, mirando a Andrew que se encoge de hombros, casi como si se disculpara con él en lugar del otro hombre — ¿Dónde rayos quedo yo? ¿No era tu actor favorito?

 

— Eres mi actor de TV favorito, estas un escalón más abajo.

 

— No, insistas, Norman. — Andrew se largó a reír, mirando como el hombre mayor hacia un puchero.

 

— Es un cabrón cuando quiere — se queja, mordiendo con fuerza el pequeño Waffles que aún tiene entre manos.

 

— No digas esas tonterías, no eres una mujer, eres el único amante que me ha durado más de un año, además del único al que le hago la cena o el desayuno. — Se acomoda en el sofá, antes de mirar a Norman, que tiene esa expresión de asombro en su rostro. — además, te amo a ti más que a él. — se encoge de hombros.

 

Norman parpadeo, miro a John por un segundo, aunque el actor ni siquiera le regresó la mirada se sonrojó mientras sonreía y se acurrucaba en los brazos fuertes de Andrew, que le sostenían también con una sonrisa.

 

Definitivamente era feliz, al lado de ambos hombres.

 


End file.
